Vidas Paralelas
by eslove26
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito que cambiará el rumbo de su destino, dos identidades en una sola persona, dos mujeres, el amor frente a la mentira, la lucha del bien contra el mal, dos almas marcada por un sentimiento. Una historia donde nada es lo que parece. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es una nueva historia, adaptada de una que escribí hace tiempo, como es costumbre para mi, en está hay saltos de tiempo, algunas vez aviso otras no.. espero que no se pierdan y puedan seguir el hilo. Ya me dirán si les gusta o no. **

* * *

Capitulo 1.

**Confusiones.**

Su mirada estaba fija, sus pensamientos por segundos quedaron en blanco, solo veía su mano debilitándose con la nueve milímetros enredada entre sus dedos, veía como la sangre emanaba de aquel cuerpo, un cuerpo sin vida, aquel cuerpo que más de una vez estuvo en su cama, el que tantas veces le hizo feliz, el que le hizo sentir la mujer más especial del universo.

_Quinn tenemos que irnos_... sentía como una presión sobre su brazo la empujaba en contra de la dirección del cuerpo, solo se dejaba llevar, para sí misma se decía todo aquello no era real, sino una pesadilla. Sintió como la introdujeron en el rústico color negro, y lo siguiente que veía era el vidrio ahumado desdibujar figuras en una oscuridad casi total.

_No lo sabias, solo hacías tu trabajo_, era lo que su cerebro alcanzaba a repasar... "_esta en shock"_ decía otra voz, "_hay que reportar lo que paso"_**,** frases iban y venían, era como si no estuviese viva, no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía dolor, no había llanto, no había pensamientos, solo voces en la distancia que con el transcurrir de los segundos se desvanecían a su paso.

_Primavera del 2002. Vancouver._

Sus ojos verdes ámbar observaban el día levantar, si algo amaba era salir a trotar a tempranas horas de la mañana cuando estaban en primavera, le encantaba el olor de esa temporada, ver el color de los árboles, las tonalidades de alegría que cubrían y otorgaban una armonía perfecta. Quinn era una chica de 21 años, de origen danés, que desde temprana edad salió de su tierra para viajar con sus padres a Canadá, donde creció, estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Columbia, su padre era ingeniero de una transnacional danesa en esa localidad. Su personalidad era bastante complicada, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a los estudios casi no le dejaban vida social, si así se puede llamar, con los chicos tenía mala suerte, siempre se fijaban en su cuerpo atlético y bien definido, en sus cabellos rubios y ojos enigmáticos, pero no con intenciones de cuentos de hadas, sino más mundanos, típico pensamiento de hombres, llevarla a la cama. Ella lo sabia, y por eso evitaba que se les acercaran, le conocían como la "ermitaña".

Ese mes era especial para ella, se celebraba su cumpleaños el día 05, y era lo único que le encantaba celebrar al lado de sus padres y de su hermano mayor Harald.

"_Má tienes las reservaciones hechas?"_ entrando a la casa algo cansada por el trote se dirigía a la heladera

_Claro querida, sabes que siempre arreglo todo, no te preocupes por nada._

_Por qué tantos nervios hermanita? si cada año es igual, mamá, papa, tú y yo. ¿Cuando vas a invitar a tus amigos de la universidad?_

_No te hagas el listo, tu no me estas preguntando por "amigos"._

Ambos se miraban y sonreían, Harald sabia que su hermana era anti chicos, siempre fue una niña solitaria, pero soñaba con que algún día eso pudiera cambiar.

_Es tu padre, quiere hablar contigo,_mientras le alcanzaba el teléfono

_hola pá, si, mamá tiene todo listo, salimos mañana. quería saber si todas las reservas estaban hechas_

_Otro desconfiado_, _a veces me pregunto a quién te pareces tú_ (sonreía mientras salía en dirección al salón)

_A donde vas? _dirigiéndose a su hermana

_Qué? tengo que darte explicaciones? ja_... saliendo de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

Colocó sus auriculares y mientras escuchaba "imaginary" caminaba en dirección al parque, la distracción con la música no le alerto del camino, y lo próximo que sus ojos vieron era su remera manchada de sangre, su cuerpo y su ipod en el suelo.

_"Disculpa, no te vi, no me di cuenta que ibas a cruzar, lo siento, lo siento, estas bien?"_ bajando rápidamente de la bicicleta

Sus ojos aún aturdidos por la conmoción del golpe se encontraron, eran vivaces, sus pestañas oscuras y enormes color café hacían resaltar el color chocolate de sus ojos, su cabello oscuro hacía juego con las pestañas era aireado por el viento, la imagen perfecta que jamás había contemplado, sintió que su corazón saltó, se olvidó del dolor que producía la herida por la cual sangraba.

_Estoy bien_, haciendo el esfuerzo para levantarse

_"déjame ayudarte",_ mientras le sujetaba por el brazo _Me llamo Rachel.. Rachel Berry_

_Soy Quinn… Fabray._

_Lindo nombre, poco común._ mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, _uy estas sangrando, mira como te he dejado, te voy a llevar a un centro médico,_

_No, no exageres, estaré bien, fue solo un rasguño, _con la mano trataba de presionar la herida, _a veces la sangre es más escandalosa que la herida_

_Estas segura?_ intentado de ayudarle

_Si, continúa tu camino, pero evita llevarte a otra persona por delante_

_Mejor te llevo a casa, donde vives? te acompaño?_

_A dos manzanas, pero te dije que estoy bien_

_Pues hasta que no pare esa herida de sangrar no te dejare, ¿vale?_

Quinn se quedó helada, al sentir su mano sobre su piel, ese frío helado recorrió su cuerpo mientras sus ojos no apartaba la mirada de los de su acompañante.

Ambas marchaban a paso lento, la rubia aún estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe, Rachel sujetaba con una mano su bicicleta, el instrumento responsable del accidente y con la otra bordeaba la cintura de la recién conocida.

_Interrumpi alguna cosa? lo digo porque luego de arrollarte ahora me entra otro cargo de conciencia..._

_No, solo iba a buscar algunas cosas a la facultad_

_Estudias?_

_Claro, tu no?_

_Yo? ¡eh! No, soy agente de viaje, ando por el mundo, pero estoy de vacaciones ahora_

Quinn se sorprendió, la miro como en busca de otro comentario, pero a cambio una sonrisa fue lo que recibió.

_Qué estudias?_

_Medicina_

_Wow, eso es genial, cool, que semestre?_

_Año, tercero_

_Y eso es?_

_Que apenas empiezo..._

Tomo las llaves de su bolsillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de una hermosa casa y abrió, con un gesto le hizo entender que la invitaba a entrar, ella observaba como colocaba la llave manchada con sangre sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_"Quinn" baja del auto, llegamos._.. nuevamente escuchaba las voces murmurando, casi imperceptibles, con ayuda bajo del rústico, y se dispuso a caminar, estaba viva, pero sentía que no respiraba, era como estar soñando. Entraron a un lugar que parecía un tunel, con baja luz, y largo, no se divisaba nada más al andar.

_"Sé que no estas bien, pero no lo sabias, como podías saberlo"_... seguía la voz acompañándola en el recorrido, de pronto se detuvieron en una puerta, su acompañante la abrió y entraron, en aquella habitación todo era confuso, había un espejo, un mesón, un sofá de descanso en un extremo, cajas en el suelo, un armario abierto con muchas prendas de vestir, todas color negro, avanzo con pasos pesados hacia el espejo, y quedo perdida en el reflejo que le devolvía, no era su rostro el que veía, parecía una mujer como de 35 años, su color era blanco pero no exactamente el de su piel, sus ojos no se mostraban verdes como eran sino castaños, igual que su cabello, lucia un cuello de tortuga negro, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, se notaba más rellena que su contextura, quizás por el chaleco que tenia entre la camisa y la chaqueta, y sus manos que medio se veían estaban cubiertos por unos guantes todo a juego.

_No piensas cambiarte? tenemos unos minutos para irnos._ Nuevamente recibía instrucciones de que hacer, pero si ni sabia quién era ella en ese momento? como obedecer? sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

_"Es duro, pero no lo sabias, no puedes culparte por ello, fuiste tu la engañada, un pésimo final, pero después del dolor, solo quedará una herida"_ , saco la peluca que cubría su verdadero cabello, luego el borde con cuidado lo fue despegando de su piel evitando lastimarla, fue en ese instante que Quinn volvió a ver su rostro sin la máscara que lo ocultaba, su compañera le ayudo a volver a la realidad, _"ya esta, las lentillas te las quitas tu, igual que lo demás, pero date prisa"_. Su mirada clavada en si misma la hizo sentir la mujer más desdichada del planeta.

_Porque te quedas así?_

_Cualquiera diría que te hice una herida atroz... mira cuanta sangre_, acercándose a tomar la llave..._puedo lavarla?_

_Claro_

_Busca algo con que curarte,_ abriendo la llave del fregaplatos, eliminaba la sangre que había en ella

_Me puedo curar yo sola, no tienes de que preocuparte_

_Vamos, te hice eso, al menos déjame recompensarte de alguna forma_

En ese momento su madre entro a la cocina, y con un gesto de asombro

Q_ue ha pasado acá?_

_Nada, me caí y esta chica me esta ayudando má _

_Eh... no es del todo cierto, no la vi y con la bici la arrolle... lo siento_

_Oh dios.. estas sangrando mucho.. voy por el cajetin de auxilios._

Entro a toda prisa al salón para buscarlo, ella solo estaba parada soportando su cuerpo contra la pared, veía sin perder detalle de su recién conocida "amiga", en eso su madre regreso,

_Que velocidad má_

_Ven aquí, te limpiare eso_

_Puedo ayudar?_

_No, ya has hecho mucho_..con un tono de cierta ironía que hizo incomodar a Rachel, noto que su presencia estaba demás, se disponía a despedirse para retirarse mientras la madre de Quinn le curaba

_Será mejor que me vaya_

_Espera_

Se detuvo unos segundos para mirar una vez más esos verdes ojos que se anclaron en ella como un clavo en la madera

_Má ella es Rachel_

_Un placer Rachel, lamento lo que dije anteriormente.. esto esta casi listo.._

_Te dije que la sangre es muy alarmante comparado con la herida real_

_Me alegro que no sea profunda, ahora debo irme_

_En que dirección vas?_

_Pues sin ninguna, solo paseaba un poco, porque? ¿quieres que te lleve en mi bici_? mientras sonreía por la ocurrencia

_Es lo menos que puedes hacer.. auch.._

_Listo... unas dos o tres curas y estarás bien... Un gusto Rachel, cuando quieras volver.._

recogió las cosas y se marcho hacia el salón, ambas chicas salieron de la casa nuevamente por la puerta de atrás

_Te volveré a ver? Vives por aquí?_

_No lo sé, siempre y cuando no te haga daño otra vez.. puede ser cualquier día de estos y la respuesta a tu segundo pregunta.. no tan cerca.. _

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa, _Cuando gustes entonces.. te volveré a ver._

Se subieron a otro auto, iba en el asiento trasero, no tenia claro a donde, sus pensamientos seguían apartado de la realidad, nadando en el pasado, viendo la película de su vida, sin sentir, sin analizar, sin llorar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

Capitulo 2.

**Huellas imborrables.**

Abril, 2002.

Pasaron los días, no había vuelto a ver a la chica dueña de aquellos ojos chocolate, pero aún le recordaba con nitidez en su mente, su piel tocando la suya para ayudarle, su voz, algo estaba cambiando, no tenía idea exacta de que, pero sentía que ya no era la misma.

_Te sucede algo?_

_No Harald, estoy bien_

_No parece, apenas has tocado el desayuno, y no te he visto disfrutar del mar como acostumbras cada vez que venimos_

_Estoy bien, solo algo cansada por el viaje, es todo._

tenían dos días de haber llegado de vacaciones a las Bahamas, su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, estaba con sus padres y hermano como era de costumbre.

_Voy a tomar algo, quieres?_

_No, me quedaré acá contemplando un poco la vista, y nuestros padres?_

_Bajaron hace un par de horas.._su hermano se levantó y se marcho.

La vista desde la terraza de la suite era espectacular, podía observar la piscina, las personas en el agua o tomando el sol, el azul intenso del mar que hacían contraste con sus ojos. Decidió salir y disfrutar de aquel paraíso, sin imaginar que ese día la marcaría de por vida.

Llegó a la orilla de la piscina y con una seña hizo que su hermano se acercara

_Que ocurre? no entras?_

_quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad, me acompañas?_

_paseo? estas loca? perderte este paraíso para salir de compras?_

_no dije que iría de compras, dije paseo Hal_

_mmm... no, yo me quedo acá, pero no vayas sola, avisale a papá o a mamá a ver si se animan_

_ok, donde están?_

_En la playa -_señalo a sus espaldas-

_Deacuerdo, ire por ellos._

Quinn no quería importunar a sus padres, sabía que siempre que viajaban ellos lo tomaban como una luna de miel, y no les dañaría el momento, se fue a lobbit del hotel, pidió un taxi y se marcho a recorrer la ciudad que poco conocía, sería una aventura para ella.

_A donde vamos señorita?_

_Al centro de la ciudad por favor._

Al bajar del auto, comenzó a caminar, entreteniéndose con lo que veía a su paso, observó un lugar que llamo su atención, y decidió entrar, había música, gente bailando, contemplaba todo aquello sin perder detalle,

_"Le sirvo algo"_

_Un gin tonic por favor_

_"ok"_ le respondía un chico en la barra

Le trajeron su bebida y continuo su exploración, estuvo en el lugar por un par de horas, hasta que se decidió marcharse, a la salida continuo su recorrido por algunas calles, pero hubo algo que le aceleró su corazón, un par de tipos armados al fondo de un callejón le disparaban a otro, sintió sus piernas temblar, el terror se apoderó de ella, su mente reacciono rápido, giro a un lado y había un callejón contiguo, corrió para esconderse, temiendo lo peor. Se refugio tras unas cajas apiladas que estaban en el lugar, sus manos empezaron a sudar, busco su bolso y saco el móvil,

_A quién voy a llamar...Dios.. por que me salí del hotel_.. susurraba mientras intentaba marcarle a Harald. De pronto escuchó como un auto huía a toda velocidad, se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, al notar que nada extraño pasaba asomo con cuidado su vista hacia el principio del callejón, no había nadie. Con todo el temor del mundo, se levanto poco a poco, un paso... otro paso.. sentía su corazón cabalgando dentro de su pecho, cuando ya estaba cerca de donde vio aquel episodio se detuvo, dudando de si salir de ahí o no, hasta que finalmente un último aire de valentía la empujo hacia el callejón principal, ahí estaba, un chico no más de 30 años, bañado en sangre tirado en el pavimento, se acerco y dio dos vistazos a su alrededor para asegurarse que los causantes del hecho no estuvieran cerca, con paso dudoso llego a donde estaba la víctima, se agachó, su mano temblaba, lo llevó al cuello del chico y noto que aún tenia pulso

_Estas vivo_... de su bolsa saco un pañuelo que pertenecía a su hermano, pero siempre se lo terminaba quitando, lo coloco sobre una de las heridas que más sangraba, y con la otra mano intentaba marcar de su móvil

_"no hay nada por hacer... no sé quien eres, pero necesito un favor"_ apenas balbuceando las palabras

_Pedire ayuda.. vas a estar bien_

_"anota este numero 9345789 diles que he caído, en mi zapato hay un pequeño sobre cerrado, diles que lo tienes, ellos te contactaran"_ su mirada se apago, y un último suspiro dio, Quinn estaba paralizada, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, apenas sujetaba el móvil en su mano, no sabia que hacer, en aquel lugar no se aglomeraban curiosos, ni gente, ¿como no había gente en una isla donde lo principal era el turismo? muchas preguntas saltaban a su cabeza...

_Me culparan de esto? dios_.. tomo el pañuelo lleno de sangre y lo envolvió, lo guardo nuevamente en su bolso, su mano la limpió con agua que llevaba con ella, no quería tocar al chico, pero recordó la nota y su petición, "que hago"? se pregunto, miro a los lados, no había nada, se volvió corriendo hacia el callejón, buscando entre las cajas, encontró una bolsa plástica "_esto servirá_" la tomo y regreso al cadáver, se la coloco de guante, le quito el zapato y efectivamente dentro estaba algo envuelto y sellado, lo tomo y se marcho del lugar corriendo agitadamente.

_Tengo que estar loca, estoy loca... dios que esto no me meta en problemas_

Tomó un taxi en una de las avenidas adyacentes, en dirección al hotel, entro directo a la suite, vació su bolso y el pañuelo lo coloco en el lavabo, tenia que eliminar la sangre, busco en la habitación y de la heladera tomo una botella de ron, se la agrego a la prenda

_Esto servirá_

Luego guardo lo encontrado y bajo antes de que empezaran a buscarla.

D_onde te metiste? má y pá te han buscándote como locos por todo el hotel_

_Y tu no?_

_Estoy seguro que te fuiste de paseo ¿o no?_

_Es posible_

_Como?_

_Pideme un gin tonic por favor?_

_Estas loca? Como se te ocurre salir así, no conoces este lugar_

_Por favor Hal ahora no_

_Claro.. siempre evades cuando haces tonterías como esas_

_Mi trago por favor_

_Bien, ja.. oye.. en serio estás bien? te ves pálida y nerviosa?_

_Si.. si .. estoy bien_

_Hald -el chico había comenzado su marcha hacia el bar que se encontraba dentro de la piscina, detuvo sus pasos y se giro- Mejor consigue un ron puro, lo necesito_

_Paso algo Quinn, no me mientas_

_Harald por favor pideme el trago ¿quieres?_

Su hermano vio en su rostro algo que no le gusto, pero ante la negativa de hablar de su pequeña hermana, decidió ir por el trago, ella se levanto y se marcho al lobbit nuevamente

_"buenas tardes, donde puedo realizar una llamada?"_

_"en el pasillo al final gire a la derecha"_

_"gracias"_

Con paso dudoso llego al lugar, había un teléfono resguardado en una pequeña cabina, entro, saco su móvil y tomo el auricular, pero de pronto el miedo se apodero de ella, que había sido todo aquello? y si era un traficante? o un ex convicto? algo raro pasaba en torno a ese chico, ella era testigo, y eso le traería enormes problemas. Colgó el auricular y se disponía a marcharse, volvió a pensar ¿y si luego la culpaban por algo que no había hecho? por huir? que contenía aquella nota envuelta y sellada? regreso y tras dudar por unos instantes tomo el teléfono y marcó; al otro lado se escucho la voz de un hombre,

_"Victor, está hecho?"_

_Él ha caído, me encomendó entregarle algo que llevaba y me dictó este número antes de morir"_

_"Quién es usted?_

_Vaya al hotel atlantis, en el lobbit dejaré la nota_, tras terminar las palabra, colgó inmediatamente.

Los nervios volvieron a ser su compañía, subió a la suite, tomo la nota de su maleta y bajo al lobbit,

_"Disculpe, usted estará de guardia toda la tarde?"_

_"Si señorita, por qué?" respondió curioso el recepcionista_

_"alguien pasará buscando este sobre, entreguelo por favor, y no diga quién se lo ha dejado" _pasándole discretamente 300$ al encargado.

_"Asi será señorita"_

_Gracias._

Se marcho a toda prisa, camino hasta llegar a la playa, se despojo de su vestimenta y con su bañador se introdujo al mar, necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo, limpiar su alma de toda aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo, y que no se atrevía a contar por ser tan obstinada.

Pasaron tres horas, hasta que al fin decidió salir del agua

_Me haces buscarte un trago para luego desaparecer?_ su rostro se notaba tenso y enojado

_Lo.. olvide.. lo siento!_

_Estas muy rara, más de lo normal_

_ja ja que gracioso_

_Me contaras que paso?_

_subiré a la suite, papá y mamá?_

_Fueron a cenar al restaurant, vamos luego de que te duches?_

_No, subeme cualquier cosa, me duele la cabeza._ Y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al entrar tuvo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, en la mitad observó todo detenidamente_, "los nervios me están matando_" se dijo para si misma, tomo una toalla y entro a ducharse. Al salir habían dos hombres y una mujer en frente suyo, armados apuntándole, el corazón casi se le detuvo, y el terror que sintió horas antes volvió a tomarla sin su permiso.

_"Acompañanos"_ fue lo único que la mujer le dijo, mientras le echaba encima unas prendas de vestir que reposaban sobre el sofá de la suite.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

Está historia no es una adaptación de series, ni nada! Espero les guste.. sin reviews.. es posible que sea una señal.. para no continuarla.. ;)

* * *

Capitulo 3.

_**Elección equivocada.**_

_Y si me resisto ¿que pasa?_

_"No querrás dejar de vivir a tan temprana edad o ¿si?_

Quinn lo pensó segundos, y tomo sus prendas para vestirse, apresurada se colocaba la ropa, pensaba "si me quisieran matar, lo habrían hecho ya", " sino me doy prisa mi familia estará involucrada en algo que ni yo tengo idea, quién me mando a salirme del hotel"

_Estoy lista_

_"Vamos"_ respondió la mujer, de estatura mediana, cabello oscuro y ojos café, tenia un acento particular, lo que deducía que no era americana.

Salieron del hotel por la puerta de enfrente, mientras la rubia con la mirada busco al recepcionista, le preocupaba lo que le habría ocurrido, para su confirmación no estaba en su lugar de trabajo

_Que le han hecho?_

_"Sube"_ fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio.

Era un auto color plateado, alcanzo a notar el modelo, un toyota corolla del año, subió, adelante había un hombre con lentes oscuros conduciendo, uno de los hombres que subió por ella se colocó en el puesto del copiloto y la mujer y el otro hombre la cercaron en la parte trasera, quedando ella en intermedio

_A donde vamos?_

_"no preguntes, ponte esto"_ pasándole una capucha totalmente cerrada, Quinn sintió como el miedo recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, miro a la mujer con desconfianza plena, pero le obedeció, lo último que quería era ser asesinada por unos extraños en un país ajeno al suyo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, el silencio se hacia insoportable, solo el sonido del auto se escuchaba en conjunto con el aire enfriando el ambiente, sintió como luego de unos 20 minutos según sus cálculos mentales se habían detenido, escucho bajarse a los pasajeros, la mano fuerte de un hombre le tomo del brazo e hizo que bajara también. La condujeron aun con la capucha colocada en su cabeza,

_"hay escaleras, baja con cuidado"_ le indico el hombre.

Continuaron el andar unos metros más y sintió como la empujaban para que se sentara, en seguida le sacaron la capucha.

_" y bien, Quinn Fabray, quién eres y que hacías en el lugar donde ocurrió todo" _entre abriendo los ojos vio donde estaba, un salón amplio, bien acondicionado con un mini bar, un plasma enorme, alfombra, muebles, un sitio perfecto, noto que estaba dentro de un yate, por como se movía levemente el espacio.

_No sé quienes son, no sé que paso, solo salí del hotel a dar un paseo, tome un taxi, camine unas calles, entre a un bar, tome unos 3 tragos, vi a la gente bailar, y disfrutar, luego salí de ahí para seguir el recorrido y una calles más adelante vi a eso dos tipos disparándole a quema ropa al otro, sentí miedo, corrí a un callejón que estaba a una lado de mi por la distancia que había, me escondí entre unos cajones que habían al final del callejón, esperando a que me siguieran y como eso no paso, varios minutos después salí de ese lugar para irme, cuando llegue nuevamente a la calle donde vi todo, el chico estaba tirado ahí, su sangre lo bañaba, me acerque para ver si tenia pulso, aún tenia pero estaba muy mal, tome el móvil para pedir ayuda, pero me dijo que no tenia solución, dicto esos números, me dio ese mensaje y dijo que tomara lo que estaba en su zapato izquierdo, luego murió, yo salí despavorida del lugar y eso es todo. Los contacte para cumplir la voluntad de ese chico, ¿ahora me puedo ir?_

Todos escuchaban la historia sin hacer ningún gesto en sus rostros, era como si fuesen de otro mundo, el hombre la miro mientras tomaba un trago de algo que parecía whisky

_"No tienes idea de en que estas metida ¿verdad?_

_Si la tuviera, quizás no estaría viva aún ¿cierto?_

El hombre sonrío con sarcasmo

_"Ese hombre que asesinaron en tus narices, se llamaba Victor Petrov, era un agente del servicio secreto ruso"_ se desplazaba y tomaba otro trago de su bebida, sin que ella perdiera de vista cada movimiento

_"Estaba investigando un caso muy delicado, y por lo visto lo han descubierto, tú has sido la única testigo, lo que significa"_

Quinn empezaba a entender el lío tan grande en donde estaba implicada

_Que vendrán por mi y me mataran ¿cierto?_

El hombre se giro, la miro confirmando su teoría. El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, ellos esperaban un ataque de nervios por parte de la desconocida, suplicas de auxilio para salvar su vida y quizás la de los suyos, pero inmutados se quedaron a no ver ninguna reacción.

_Bueno... la vida es corta ¿no?_ observándolo con una especie de mueca que lejos se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

_"Tienes dos opciones, Fabray, la primera testificar lo que vistes y entrar en el programa de protección de testigos"_

Ella bajo la mirada, ahora lo entendía todo, esas personas eran seguramente del servicio secreto también.

_"La segunda, unirte a nosotros"_

Giro su cabeza para que sus ojos buscaran los de aquel hombre

_Esto es una broma ¿cierto?_

_"Tengo cara de bromear Fabray?"_

_No,_ bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

_"Esto es muy serio, estuviste en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada, y eso te pone en una situación de riesgo",_ la mujer se acerco, le entrego una carpeta al hombre, este saco de su bolsillo del traje unos lente para leer el contenido.

_"Lucy Quinn Fabray, nacida el 05 de abril de 1981 en Copenhague, Dinamarca, hija del Ing. Russel Fabray y Judy Fabray, estudias en la universidad de Columbia medicina, vaya Fabray, muy bien"_ ; continuo leyendo en silencio, _"cuanto tiempo crees que tarden los perpetradores en localizarte?"_ cerrando la carpeta y mirando la expresión de su rostro.

_15 minutos quizás?_ nuevamente torno serio su rostro.

_"Tienes una vida normal, al menos en el papel, tienes que tomar una decisión"_

_no tengo muchas opciones o ¿si?_

_"Solo 2"_

_Si tomo la segunda, no tendría que dejar todo? el programa de protección tengo entendido que es prácticamente borrar tu vida, y la de mi familia, cual es la diferencia entre ambas opciones?_

_"Que en la segunda nosotros borramos las huellas que puedan conducir hasta ti, seras normal ante la sociedad, pero tu vida estará compartida, entre la que decidas tener y lo que te ordenamos hacer"_

_Que lindo, suena al paraíso!_

_"sabes, otra chica en tu lugar estaría llorando a mares, lamentándose, pero se nota que tienes madera para esto"_

_Debo agradecer sus palabras?_

_"No, claro que no"_

La tensión en el lugar crecía desproporcionalmente. Se arrecosto a la ventanilla del avión, su compañera estaba sentada enfrente, _"Quinn, hasta las heridas más profundas cierran, solo queda la cicatriz nena"_ su voz era un forma de solidaridad, pero sus pensamientos le arrancaban el alma, una lágrima recorrió el camino de sus mejillas, y el silencio se apodero del viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

Capitulo 4.

**Encuentros**.

Entro a la suite, sus padres estaban angustiados, habían pasado 4 horas desde que supuestamente salio a dar ese paseo, Harald sabia que algo no estaba bien, corrieron y la abrazaron como si tuviesen años sin verle

_Por que te fuiste así?_

_Solo fui a dar un paseo papá,_

_Estas bien mi vida?_

_Lo estoy má_

_No tenias derecho a ponernos nerviosos, como se te ocurre hacer esto?_

Su padre estaba realmente enfadado. Su hermano trato de tranquilizarlo, pasaron unos minutos y la calma volvió a apoderarse de la familia, de todos menos de ella, sabia que a partir de ese día su vida no se acercaría ni poco a sus sueños.

Su cumpleaños paso como un día "feliz", se divirtieron en la playa, jugaron Volley los cuatro, luego fueron a comer, habían ordenado un pastel, ellos y algunos curiosos turistas le cantaron el "happy birthday", fueron a un bar, tomaron, cantaron, bailaron, el día perfecto que quedo grabado en su memoria, ese día borro todo lo anterior que había vivido. Solo algo venia a su mente por ratos, unos ojos chocolate que le impactaron a los suyos días atrás.

_Por qué te pienso_... mientras tomaba un poco de su copa y contemplaba la alegría de aquel bar.

Sus vacaciones terminaron dos días después, regresaron a Vancouver, a la expectativa de lo que en adelante le ocurriría.

El día amanecía hermoso, al día siguiente regresaría a la facultad, decidió desperezarse y salir a trotar,

_Buen día, y nos vemos_.. entre tanto agarraba una manzana y salia por la puerta de atrás como de costumbre

_Hey, no desayunas?_

_Luego, ciao má._

Su paso era algo rápido, tenia deseo de estar en el parque, de sentarse en las bancas a contemplar el lago, ver los colores que tanto le gustaba en esa época, y quizás si tenia suerte, la vería.

Se comía la manzana mientras su mirada se deleitaba, no pensaba, tampoco lo deseaba, había tenido unos días bastante extraños, con ese era suficiente.

_"Pase días buscándote, a ver si te arrollaba, pero nada" _escucho esa voz que la saco de su silencio interior,

_Rachel!_

_Quinn!_

_Disculpa, es que no pensé que volvería a verte_

_Tanto odio me tienes?_

_No, no, no es eso.. _sentía sus palabras torpes salir de sus labios.

_uff, menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme._

Se sentó a su lado, Quinn y la miro, le regalo una sonrisa, y volvió a contemplar el paisaje

_Te gusta venir aquí siempre?_

_Me encanta, sobre todo en primavera_

_Es lindo, no vengo tanto pero cada vez que puedo paso a ver esta maravilla_

_Nunca te había visto_

_Ni yo a ti._

Esa mañana charlaron, de todo y de nada a la vez, se reían, Quinn sentía una paz enorme, era como si nada había ocurrido, por primera vez sintió felicidad, de pronto recordó que no había desayunado

_Quieres acompañarme a comer algo?_

_Claro, vamos._

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, a pesar que Rachel tenia su fiel compañía, la bici. Llegaron a un restaurante dentro del parque, se sentaron y ordenaron. Sus miradas se enlazaban por momentos, la morena sentía algo cada vez que sus ojos encontraban los de Quinn, no sabia que pasaba con ella, pero por primera vez aquella chica le hacia sentir cosas que antes no había experimentado.

_Que edad tienes?_

_25 y tú?_

_Eres mayor que yo, tengo 21_

_No es tanta la diferencia_

_Pues, no lo es. _Regalandole una tímida sonrisa

_Tienes novio?_

_No, no tengo y tu?_

_Tampoco_

_No tienes? que raro... _mientras bebía un sorbo de café

_Tu tampoco tienes y no te he dicho que sea raro o ¿si?_

_Lo siento, tienes razón... y tus padres?_

_No tengo_

_ohhh lo siento, yo..._

_No tienes que disculparte, paso hace mucho_... un silencio entro en medio de las dos, la mirada la mantenía en la taza de café

_Vivo sola, me fui de casa de una tía hace 3 años, tengo una vida, trabajo, en los tiempos libres me relajo y ya. No hay mucho que contar._

_Vaya.._

_Por qué no tienes novio? si eres muy linda_

Rubor, de eso se tiñeron sus mejillas_- digamos que no me llevo muy bien con ese genero_... soltó una risa por su ocurrencia. Al levantar la mirada, estaba la suya explorándola, la sensación fue extraña, algo nuevo para ella.

El avión aterrizó, se había quedado dormida por un par de horas, paso sus manos por el rostro para despertarse, observó por la ventanilla, la pista estaba mojada, señal que estaba lloviendo, segundos más tarde sintió como la pequeña aeronave iba perdiendo fuerza.

_"Llegamos"_

Se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad, busco sus cosas en el asiento de al lado, y se dispuso a bajar las escalerillas que recién colocaban. Subieron a un auto azul oscuro, y sin pronunciar palabras se marcharon. Una música de fondo sonaba,

_"me encanta esa banda"_ alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

_"Hello"... dedicada a mi, tal vez?..._

_"Lo siento"..._ se dirigió al chófer para que apagase aquella canción

_déjala sonar_... respondió la rubia fríamente, no volvió a pronunciar palabras... solo su vista se fijaba en la nada durante el recorrido.

Llegaron a una casa alejada de todo, desde la entrada estaba vigilada por hombres vestidos de uniforme negro, parecían sacados de las películas de James Bond, altos, fornidos con lentes oscuros.

Para si se decía _"esto es una pesadilla, solo eso... una pesadilla que ha durado demasiado"_

El auto se detuvo, bajaron todos de el, camino con paso pesado hacia la entrada de la casa, uno de los guardias abrió la puerta, entro, el espacio estaba iluminado por la luz del día, las paredes de color blanco hacían ver amplio el salón, muebles cómodos de color oscuro estaban dispuestos armónicamente, un televisor estaba encendido, pasaban noticias, seguramente del medio oriente, no entendía el idioma que hablaban, de pronto se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sus pensamientos corrieron en su mente de forma precipitada, allí estaba él, el mismo que hacia 8 años había cerrado sus ojos mientras lo sujetaba en sus manos

_Vi.. Victor… Victor Petrov!_

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

Gracias por los reviews, leo cada uno y pues.. ese es el motor de una historia, a la que preguntó si el último parráfo del cap 3 era en presente, así es. Acá les dejó dos cap seguidos ya que por razones laborales no puedo llevar una secuencia diaria, ya me dirán si les va gustando. Saludos :)

* * *

Capitulo 5.

La aprendiz.

Los días fueron pasando, aquella tarde era nostálgica para ella, estaba sola en el lago, había salido antes de la facultad, Rachel estaba de viaje, sus días libres terminaron, y la rutina volvía a su vida, de pronto algo la saco de su ensoñación con ella

_"Es hora de empezar"_

De un brinco giro a ver de donde venia esa voz, y ahí estaba, nuevamente aquella mujer de estatura mediana, ojos café

_"Pensaste que nos olvidariamos de ti?"_

_No estamos en navidad, así que semejante milagro en esta época es poco probable_

_"Wow, si que eres sarcástica"_

_Algún día me dirá como se llama?_

_"Mi nombre es Alice, y seré tu instructora junto con alguien más, ahora vamos que no tenemos todo el día"_

Entraron en un rústico y se marcharon.

_Él es Tom, tu otro instructor_

_Genial, de a dos..._

_T: será una etapa difícil, necesitaras ser constante_

_Instructor de qué?_

_A: ya lo verás_

Ambos se miraron, y en silencio se desplazaron hasta un lugar lejano a las afuera de la ciudad. Al llegar era como un campus, enorme, con muchos arboles, piezas de entrenamiento,

_Wow, un gym al aire libre... como me gusta..._

_Ya veremos... ya veremos que tanto te gusta_

Esa tarde empezaron, tomaron su peso, estatura, tallas, todo... un doctor la examino, le sacaron sangre para análisis, no entendía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, quizás por su propia inmadurez.

_Bien, y esto es todo?_

_A: apenas empieza nena, vamos_

Caminaron por una pasillo de aquella enorme casa, abrió una puerta

_A: sobre la cama esta tu vestuario, colocatelo y te espero allá afuera_

Ropa deportiva justo a su talla, Quinn no entendía de que se trataba todo aquello, al fin de cuentas nadie le daba explicaciones, solo ordenes. Se cambio de atuendo y salió.

_A: vamos_

La siguió sin saber bien a donde, la hicieron calentar y luego correr por una hora entre el bosque que había detrás de la casa, el agotamiento se le notaba

_A: estas fuera de forma, pero con un par de semana eso pasara_

_De que va todo esto? _Apenas respiraba

_A: no preguntes, ahora eres un agente en inducción, con eso te bastara_... continuo su camino corriendo

_Agente en que?_ se pregunto nuevamente en voz alta

_A: date prisa_... le replicó a distancia.

Asi pasaron los días, las semanas y luego de 3 meses, Quinn se había convertido en otra persona, una chica de solo 21 años con doble vida, en las mañanas y tardes iba a la facultad, pero al salir la recogían para llevarla a su entrenamiento, Alice la formaba en resistencia física y defensa personal, Tom empezaba a enseñarle el mundo de las armas, ambos se convirtieron en su sombra, en casa había tenido que mentir prácticamente a diario, diciendo que trabajaba en las noches como auxiliar de una clínica adscrita a la facultad, se acercaba al cuarto año y pues de cierta forma eso cubría sus espaldas, pronto vendrían las rotaciones y la mentira se desvanecería, a Rachel no la había visto desde aquella comida en el parque, la echaba de menos terriblemente, pero nada podía hacer, ni sabia donde vivía, jamás pregunto sus número, ni menos aún una dirección de email donde poder escribirle.

_Ha: Q.. tenemos que hablar..._

_Pasa hermanito, que estoy terminando de ordenar algunas cosas_

_Que te ocurre?_

_De que hablas_

_Ha: no eres la misma de hace algunos meses, es más tengo la sensación que desde ese viaje eres otra persona_

Quinn soltó sobre la cama la mochila que estaba haciendo, lo miro con un reflejo de susto en su rostro ante tal confesión

_Soy la misma, solo que con muchas cosas encima_

_Ha: no te recriminó por la falta de tiempo que tienes ahora, sino no sé... algo tienes.. no sé explicarlo, pero vamos te conozco desde que naciste.. te llevo 7 años de diferencia, y sé que algo estas ocultando, ¿qué es Quinn?_

Su hermana sonrió, para salir del paso se acerco a él de salto y lo abrazo, mientras besaba su cabeza, _"me echas de menos hermanito"_

_Ha: no me evadas_... entre tanto la sujetaba para que no se cayera.

Salio del paso con la excusa que se le hacia tarde, se despidió de él y corrió rumbo a la calle,

_Ciao má, saludas a papá de mi parte._

_Hija cuidate... _no le dio tiempo ni despedirse, ya se había marchado.

Con el ipod encendido caminaba, no quería analizar lo sucedido en su habitación, de pronto algo la sobresalto

_Te asuste?_

_Vaya, que si no... no sé no puedes aparecer de otra forma que no sea asustandome siempre?_

_O arrollandote jajajaja_

La rubia le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo sintió su aroma inundando su olfato, "_huele a vainilla"_, se dijo para si

_teníamos tiempo sin vernos, ya te echaba de menos_, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su oscura mirada

-Y yo a ti penso- _Es cierto, hace 3 meses y 5 días exactos que no nos vemos_

_Uy si hasta los tienes contados, quiere decir que si me echaste de menos aunque no me lo digas. Quieres tomar algo?_

_Voy a la facultad, tengo una clase_

_Ni un ratito?_

_Te parece si al salir?_

_Seguro, paso por ti_

Observando la bicicleta_,_ sonrió -_seguro que si-_.

Solo había olvidado una cosa, siempre al salir la recogían para sus entrenamientos, como haría para evadir aquello y estar lista para irse con su amiga, si es que se podía llamarle así.

La horas fueron eterna, miraba el enorme reloj que colgaba en el paredón, y cada vez le parecía que las agujas giraban en sentido opuesto,

_"hey Quinnie, tienes una cita?"_ le susurro uno de sus pocos amigos en la facultad,

_Quizas Crist_

_C: pues queda poco, sino quieres llegar tarde tendrás que correr_

_"Señor Cristhopher, dígame que pasaría si un paciente tiene un contaje elevado de linfocitos, y bajo de plaquetas, mencione al menos dos posibles diagnósticos con solo esos análisis alterados"_

El profesor de la clase lo saco de su charla con la rubia de una manera bastante vergonzosa. Al final de la clase, salio a toda velocidad, los chicos la observaban y murmuraban en los pasillos por donde atravesaba, tenia que llegar antes que ella y ellos a la salida.

A la entrada estaba ella, aquella mujer de baja estatura pero con un cuerpo que para Quinn era perfecto, allí sentada viendo hacia el pasillo central le dibujo una sonrisa para recibirla

_R. sabia que me echabas de menos, pero no tanto como para que vinieras corriendo hacia mi –_soltaba una sonora carcajada_-_

Quinn freno su velocidad se detuvo, su rostro se transformo en instante a una aspecto de chica aterrada, el miedo de que se encontrase ella con sus nuevos amigos la dominó en instantes, para su sorpresa con la vista busco por todos lados, no había nadie más que ella.

_Hey, estoy acá... o esperabas a alguien más?_

_No, no, ... no es nada... _se acerco y le dio un tímido beso nuevamente en la mejilla_. Nos vamos?_

_Claro._

_En tu bici?_ sonrió

_No me pareció apropiado traer ese transporte, sígueme_

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, sus ojos se quedaron en shock,

_Un deportivo lamborghini murciélago del año?_

_Digamos que tengo gustos un poco costosos_

_Sabes cuanto vale un auto de estos?_

_Seguro, lo pague –_río_-_

_Quién eres realmente? no creo que un sueldo de agente viajero pague esto?_

_Te quedaras parada preguntándome tonterías o subirás a dar una paseo conmigo_...su mirada seductora la recorrió de arriba a bajo.

Al subir encendió el motor, sintió como la velocidad del auto producía la sensación de volar, _"Quién eres en realidad Rachel Berry?_

_Una chica que le encanta disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida..._ volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa

Recorrieron la cuidad, aquella atardecer fue inolvidable, cayendo la noche la invitó a comer, para su sorpresa llegaron a un pequeño complejo de departamentos, subieron dos pisos, el elevador las dejo justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Quinn no perdía detalle del lugar, ni de la chica que tantas veces robaba un lugar en sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta, vio lo amplio del lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, dos cómodos muebles color negro a cada lado en el salón con una mesa del mismo color en el centro, dos enormes cuadros adornaban las paredes más largas, al otro lado un pequeño juego de comedor, en armonía con el color de la decoración, al fondo una terraza se divisaba y a la derecha la cocina, tan amplia como el resto del lugar.

_Es bonito lugar_

_Gracias, cuando gustes venir, serás siempre invitada_

Ambas se miraron, y una chispa salto entre ellas, no lo notaron porque cada una la llevaba dentro de sí.

Prepararon la cena entre las dos, charlaban, en descuidos buscaban contacto entre sus pieles, que empezaban a gustarse entre roce y roce, sonrisas iban y venían, miradas fugaces que invitaban a algo más.

Rachel se levanto, ya habían terminado de comer hacia casi una hora, fue al salón y coloco algo de música, encendió algo que simulaba una chimenea, y la invito a sentarse a su lado en el sofá

_Me gusta la música, y a ti?_

_Por supuesto, a quién no le gustaría_

_A mi ..._ detuvo las palabras... y concluyó _primo_

_Primo? o novio?_

_Te dije que no tenia novio_

_Ya._.. eso le pareció extraño, como todo lo demás, pero se sentía bien con ella, así que no importaba a ciencia cierta quién fuera en realidad, quizás era una chica adinerada que no tenia otra cosa que hacer que gastarse el dinero en lujos, pensaba para su interior.

Terminaron la quinta copa, ya la rubia estaba algo mareada,

_Te llevo a casa?_

De pronto pensó_...casa? cual casa? se supone que iría de excursión con unos amigos.. lo que tengo que hacer por esos imbéciles..._

_No, no tengo ganas de ir a casa_...su preocupación fue confundida con otra cosa

_Entonces vamos a mi habitación_... levantándose y tomándola de la mano para subir las escaleras al segundo nivel...

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ se interrogo mientras seguía los pasos de Rachel.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

Gracias a las que se toman un minuto para comentar, a las que han marcado como favorito y seguidoras de la historia. Espero opiniones del capítulo, me encantan leer las suposiciones no tan equivocadas de algunas ;) Sweet Saturday! Ladies.

* * *

Capitulo 6.

**La primera vez.**

Al llegar a la habitación encendió la luz, era tan amplia como el resto del departamento, un armario cerrado, la cama grande, un plasma colgado en la pared, y una pequeña puerta que quizás conducía al lavabo.

_Entra, o me tienes miedo?_

Con pasos inseguros entro, se apoyo en la pared, el exceso de trago empezaban a causar efectos notorios en ella.

_Ven,_ hizo el gesto para que se acercara a la cama...tímidamente avanzó, se sentó de espalda a Rachel

_Linda habitación_

_Tu crees?_ dijo casi en susurro a su oído, al sentirla tan cerca deseo poder tocarla, algo dentro de ella se encendía, no sabia qué ni como controlarlo

_Si, lo es._

_Acuestate a mi lado,_ mientras sentía como ella se acomodaba en la cama, Quinn se quitaba los zapatos.

Se acostó a su lado y escuchó el sonar de las manos de Rachel chocando entre si, segundos después la luz se apago y el techo se iluminaba como si estuviesen mil estrellas

_Wow... es genial... oye en serio quién eres?_

_shhh solo mira y relájate_

Ambas quedaron en silencio contemplando el techo de esa habitación, Rachel se sentó en la cama, en la oscuridad iluminada se dibujaba su perfecta silueta, noto cuando se quito la blusa que traía, dejando su torso casi descubierto

_Qué haces?_

_Pues no suelo dormir con ropa... así que tendrás que soportar eso_ culminó la frase y soltó una pequeña risa

El silencio regreso, la rubia por curiosidad no dejaba de observar, noto como se quito el sujetador, dejando la figura de sus pechos al aire. Luego continuo con sus jeans, hasta quedar libre de casi todas las prendas, a excepción de la parte de abajo que cubría su intimidad. Se volvió acomodar relajada en la cama.

_Vaya manera de dormir... ambas rieron_

_No te pondrás cómoda?_

_Estoy bien así_

_Bien? vestida? vamos, relájate, acá solo estoy yo_

Quinn se lo pensó unos minutos, antes el silencio de testigo se sentó en la cama e hizo el mismo ritual que su acompañante, luego se tumbo en la cama

_Esta mejor ahora?_

_Lo está._

Los minutos pasaban, ninguna decía nada, sintió que la mano de Rachel tomaba la suya, un escalofrío recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo, el calor del cuerpo que la acompañaba en aquella cama, una delicada piel hacia brotar miles de chispas en su interior, empezaba a temblar, nunca había experimentado esa sensación, ese deseo de explorar su sexualidad, un deseo tomaba forma en su cabeza

_Te gusta.._. le susurro mientras su mano incitaba a la otra en brindarle caricias

_Yo... yo ..._

_shhhhh..._ girándose y quedando su cuerpo sobre ella, no digas nada.. rozando su nariz contra el cuello de la rubia... solo dejate llevar... Quinn cerró los ojos, y sintió los suaves labios de Rachel pasear por su piel, su manos delicadas regalarle caricias en todo el cuerpo, una sensación de calor en su sexo comenzaba a brotar, los dulces besos subían por su cuello, una presión leve en su lóbulo le hacia soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, sus pezones empezaron a endurecerse, _No he dejado de pensarte desde que te conocí_.. susurraba en su oído mientras con su lengua rozaba debajo de el, su corazón latia a mil revoluciones por minuto, deseaba tomarla y fusionarse con ella hasta perder la conciencia, pero era su primera vez, y no quería quedar mal antes la mujer que ahora estaba brindándole el mayor de los placeres que jamás había experimentado. Por reflejo abrió sus piernas para darle acceso a la pierna de la visitante, un masaje rítmico sobre su sexo la estaba enloqueciendo, tenia la necesidad de sentir más fuerza, más intensidad, su respiración era totalmente acelerada, entre caricias y el mojado de esa saliva que tanto empezaba a gustarle, gemidos escapaban sin parar, _Te llevare al paraíso_... escucho nuevamente esa voz que hacia embriagarla en un mar de pasión, poso sus labios en su labio inferior, y los probo con una dulzura que le hacia casi perder la razón, se dejo probar y correspondió ese beso, de pronto su lengua pidió permiso para explorar, abrió un poco más su boca y se encontraron, para bailar lentamente sin soltarse, el fuego las fue dominando, y ese danzar suave se fue tornando más ardiente, las manos no podían estar más inquietas, se apoderaron de aquella silueta que en la oscuridad se movía sobre ella, Rachel sentía las manos inexpertas de Quinn tomando sus pechos, apretándolo, masajeandolos, se desprendió de sus labios para buscarlos, para adorarlos, los besaba, jugaba con uno de sus pezones sin soltar su otra fuente de excitación, lentamente los succionaba, _Te deseo Q_ mientras sus manos apoyaban su cabeza contra sus pechos, _"y yo a ti_"... apenas levanto su cabeza para susurrar cerca de su oído y pasear su lengua humedecida por el cuello de aquella mujer de ojos chocolate.

La pasión iba creciendo y los gemidos llenaban aquel silencio de esa habitación, recorrió aquella fina piel de la rubia, bajo por su abdomen mientras escuchaba su agitada respiración, sus manos suavemente acariciaban la entre pierna, con velocidad pero siendo delicada a la vez retiro la última prenda que impedía ver lo que más ansiaba en ese instante, al hacerlo pudo observar el sexo palpitante de su acompañante que le brindaba una invitación a entrar, su boca recorrió lo más intimo de aquella preciosa rubia, su saliva mezclada con la humedad hacían una bomba de tiempo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse ritmicamente pidiendo más, miles de descargas explotaban en Quinn, cada succión en su clítoris la hacían gritar de placer, gritos que quedaban atrapados en el silencio de aquella habitación, de pronto algo muy dentro de su intimidad la hicieron perder lo poco de conciencia que tenía en aquel momento, la lengua de Rachel arremetía en un vaivén,su cuerpo tomó vida propia, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y luego en un gemido audible notaba una descarga que se prolongo varios segundos hasta hacerla caer relajada nuevamente sobre la cama.

_Te ha gustado?_

Aquella morena que le mostró cuán maravilloso era hacer el amor subió por su cuerpo y la interrogaba en un susurro mientras con una sonrisa observaba a al rubia tratando de regular su respiración

_Fue.. fue magnifico Rach_

_Esto es solo el principio … mi bella dama_

Nuevamente bajo por su cuello regalando dulces besos hasta que ambas quedaron rendidas.

Su cabeza yacía apoyada en el pecho de Quinn hasta que la luz del sol entro discretamente por los espacios descubiertos de la ventana, la rubia fue la primera en despertar, al darse cuenta que no fue un sueño, una sonrisa en sus labios se dibujo, levanto su cabeza para contemplar la belleza de Rachel, un mechón de su cabello oscuro cubría parte de su rostro, su respiración quieta como la suave brisa le hizo escapar un suspiro.

_Qué me has hecho Rach..._ apenas susurro.

Vio sus ojos abrirse y clavarse en los suyos, una mezcla perfecta de chocolate con un verde ambarino que desbordaban felicidad.

_Te hice mía.. y solamente mía … _susurró sin perder la intensa mirada que sostenían ambas.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

Capitulo 7.

**El cambio.**

Un golpe contundente le dejo la mano adolorida, pero a pesar de ello sintió placer al hacerlo, la rabia, el dolor contenido en su alma estaban empezando a salir a la superficie,

_Eres un desgraciado miserable_...sintió una fuerza dominarle, estaba sujetada por ambos brazos pero luchando para soltarse e irse sobre su presa.

V_: todo tiene una explicación Fabray_...respondía aquel hombre desde el suelo con la nariz llena de sangre_, "tenia que ser así, no tienes idea de lo que esta detrás de todo esto"_

_Idea? tú tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo? de los años que inverti en una farsa? sueltenme._. luchaba por evadir aquella sujeción y liberar su furia sobre la figura que representaba la peor de las repulsiones para ella.

_V: eras la elegida, porque el destino lo quiso así.._. le decía mientras ya levantado frente a ella la observaba.

* * *

Rachel se despertó, con una mirada le dijo más de lo que harían mil palabras...

_El destino te puso en mi camino, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_

_Destino_? irónicamente sonrió_, no me dirás ahora que crees en el destino?_

_Tú no?_

_El destino no existe Rachel, nosotros hacemos el camino_

_Vaya, me has salido escéptica_ con otra sonrisa en sus labios acariciaba su pelo sin dejar de mirarle con dulzura

_Es tarde, debería estar..._interrumpida por un beso que le hizo olvidar su compromiso secreto.

El beso se fue prolongando, se separaban por instantes para tomar aire y continuar ese mágico momento que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper, "_tengo que irme"_... soltaba sus labios por segundos..

_Lo que sea puede esperar, esto no_.. encima de ella la besaba con ansiedad, paseaba su lengua por su menton, dando pequeños mordiscos que le propinaban sensaciones de placer a Quinn, sus labios bordeaban su cuello y sus manos bajaba por sus piernas, buscando su lugar más intimo.

_Para Rachel, me tengo que ir..._ dejando que su cerebro controlara sus instintos, sus manos sujetaron las de su amante, y viéndola a los ojos "_no me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mi"_

_No me importa, lo que quiero saber... ya lo sé_ nuevamente intentando tomarla en sus brazos, pero la rubia recordó la conversación con aquellos extraños, para los cuales ahora trabajaba, se soltó y se levanto de la cama dejando desconcertada a la morena.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras era observada minuciosamente

_En verdad me dejaras con las ganas?_

_Lo siento, pero no tengo opción_

_Hablas como si fueras la propiedad de alguien? y no una mujer libre de hacer lo que quieras?_ Sus palabras sonaban a interrogatorio

_Si aún me quieres volver a ver, te compensare_.. acercándose a ella para sellar sus palabras con un apasionado beso. Sus labios sujetaron el inferior de Rachel y con un suave mordisco lo libero, salio del lugar dejando a su amante con deseos de obtener más.

Habia caminado unas tres manzanas, cuando al cruzar una de las avenidas fue interceptada por un auto blanco con ventanas oscuras totalmente, la puerta se abrió y con el susto por la forma sorpresiva escucho

_T: tienes un día de entrenamiento perdido que debes recuperar_

_No hay otra forma de aparecer menos tensa?_

_T: entra no estoy para responder tonterías_

_Y luego dicen que yo soy sarcástica, tú no te quedas atrás_

Tom estaba realmente molesto, se aparto del asiento para que ella se subiera y a toda velocidad se marcharon del lugar. El día transcurrió en aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad, su móvil sonaba y sonaba sin parar, pero nadie respondía, Rachel y Harald empezaban a preocuparse por la ausencia de noticias de Quinn.

_Que se supone que es?_

_T: nunca has visto un arma?_

_he visto muchas, en televisión_.. Tom sonrió con la ocurrencia

_T: es una 9 milimetros, Browning High Power, o conocida como P35._

_y para que necesito una de estas?_

_T: para tu nuevo trabajo, y no solo esa, apenas es el comienzo Fabray._

Esa tarde le enseño a sujetar el arma, a empuñar, a cargarla y descargarla, incluso practicaron algunos disparos

_T: vaya, tienes puntería para ser la primera vez?_

_de pequeña me llevaban a las ferias, tiro al blanco y te ganabas un enorme oso._

_T: ya veo_

Las horas pasaron, y a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba no dejaba de pensarla, de imaginar esa perfecta silueta sobre ella, el calor que le producían sus caricias y besos, tomo su móvil y vio las llamadas perdidas, unas eran de su hermano, pero las otras de la mujer que hacia horas le había hecho la más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

_Hola Rachel_

_Hola lindura, se puede saber donde te has metido todo el día?_

_he estado ocupada_

_en donde?_

_ya sabes, la facultad, las rotaciones_

_Hace treinta minutos estuve buscándote, y en la facultad no te he visto_

_no, no estaba ahí, estaba en la clínica intentado cambiar rotaciones_

_ya! _La voz se le notaba desconfiada y Quinn lo percibió.

_Que te parece si nos vemos mañana?_

_No puedo, viajo en la noche, y no regreso hasta el próximo fin de semana_

Una expresión de decepción la invadió, _"oh, bueno nos veremos cuando regreses?_

_Tal vez, oye debo dejarte, tengo otra llamada entrante, hablamos luego_. La rubia sintió una punzada en el estomago por la frialdad con la que Rachel le trato.

_T: esta todo bien Fabray?_

_Si -_cayendo a la realidad de donde estaba aún

_T: vamos, es tarde._

Al llegar a su casa, su hermano le esperaba en la habitación, y una nueva discusión entre ambos se encendió

_Ha: ahora me dirás que nada te pasa?_ de espaldas a ella observando hacia la calle a través de la ventana

_Hola hermano, yo estoy bien y tú?_

_Ha: dejate de actuar como si nada estuviese pasando, te conozco, y quiero que me digas que ocurrió en ese viaje? por qué tu cambio?_

_Harald, por favor estoy cansada, ya para con eso si?_

_Ha: cansada? desapareces desde ayer y estas cansada y no pasa nada?_

_Ma y pa sabían que no me quedaría .. yo .. se acerco dejando escasos centímetros de separación,_

_Ha: tu qué?_

_F: yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, _separándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y con mirada fría y enojada _"retirate de mi habitación ahora mismo"_

_Ha: nunca me habías echado de tu habitación, no sé que te ocurre pero lo voy a descubrir que de eso no te queden dudas_ enojado salio, y Quinn sumergida en sus pensamientos quedó.

Entre tanto Rachel estaba abordando un avión en compañía de un chico menor que ella, su parecido era bastante notable

_"Estas bien"_

_Si cariño, estoy bien_

"_pues no tienes cara de estarlo... déjame pensar.. te rompieron el corazón otra vez?"_

Sus ojos se posaron en él_...eres un imbécil, déjame en paz.. _desviando su mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión_._ Sabia que la rubia era una chica un poco tímida, y que su compromiso estaba de alma y corazón con sus estudios, pero a veces le parecía que ocultaba algo, eso empezaba a desconcertarla.

Los días fueron pasando, con ellos cada vez Quinn se transformaba más y más, Alice y Tom la estaban entrenando en las diferentes artes de defensa, podía disparar varias armas, incluso aquellas que jamás imagino tener en sus manos, la facultad le robaba el resto del tiempo, pero no impedía que en sus pensamientos recordara aquella noche que le había marcado la piel, pasaron cuatro largos meses más, y de la morena no tuvo noticias, a veces con su bici recorría largos kilómetros para aparcarse afuera de su condominio, pero nunca le veía, desde lejos las ventanas de su departamento se mantenían en total oscuridad. No sabia donde buscarla, y a su móvil solo una contestadora atendía las llamadas. Habia perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver, pensó que estaba enojada con ella por su desplante, o que en el peor de los casos, solo fue una noche de aventura y no significo nada más.

_A: hoy estas desconcentrada, que te ocurre_

_Nada, solo pensaba, es todo_

Mientras que empuñaba un arma. El silencio de las mujeres fue interrumpido por aquel hombre que en ese viaje conoció.

_"Veo que has rendido mucho desde que formas parte de la organización"_

_Veo que esta muy bien informado?_

_"Aún eres igual de altiva que el primer día, eso me gusta" _mientras encendía un tabaco_, "no te preguntas el motivo de mi presencia?_

_No, y tampoco tengo interés en saberlo_

Por alguna razón que desconocía, a Quinn aquel hombre le causaba una repulsión incontrolada, al tenerlo en frente unos deseos profundo de borrarlo de su vista afloraban apresuradamente

_"tendrás tu primera misión"_

_Misión? qué misión?_

_"Tom y Alice irán contigo, te cuidarán el trasero"_

_No necesito que nadie me cuide_

_"no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo",_

_La tengo_

El hombre giro a mirarla, sus ojos oscuros como la noche le causaban escalofríos_, "esto no es un juego,_ extendiendo la mano hacia Alice, en ese sobre esta todo lo que necesitan, tienen una semana para hacerlo"

_Hacer qué?_

_"ya lo verás"..._ dio la vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada más. La rubia miro a sus entrenadores en busca de respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

_A: mañana partimos a las 14 horas. Ve a casa y empaca solo lo necesario._

Se bajo del auto, camino unos metros, y antes de entrar a la casa escucho una voz detrás suyo

_R: pensé que no llegarias!_

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_o tal vez no? ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

Capitulo 8.

**Misión secreta.**

Giro y ahí estaba, más bella que nunca, su pelo se movía al compás del viento helado, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las luces de su entrada,

_Pensé que no volvería a verte_

_Ni por un solo día deje de pensarte_.. avanzó rápidamente y sin pronunciar más palabras la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, Quinn sintió nuevamente el sabor de aquellos labios en los suyos, un arrebato de pasión la invadió y continuo el beso, Harald quedó paralizado por el lado de adentro de la casa, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que su hermana tuviese una orientación sexual diferente.

Durante un par de minutos había perdido la conciencia del lugar donde estaba, pero como un rayo de claridad, cayo en cuenta de ello, se aparto rápidamente de sus brazos

_Que pasa? no te gusto?_ le decía mientras la miraba sensualmente

_Estamos en la entrada de mi casa, no es correcto.. yo_

_Oh, entiendo, no saben que eres_... la interrumpió bruscamente

_No, y no quiero que ..._

_Lo sepan_.. termino la frase Rachel.

_Donde estabas?_

_Viajando por el mundo, es mi trabajo ¿lo olvidastes?_

_Pensé que... no volverias a buscarme_

_Por qué?_

_Tal vez porque pasaron varios meses ¿no crees? Además no lo sé.. yo.._ en ese instante la puerta se abrió, Harald camino hacia ellas y se instaló a su lado

_Hola, soy Harald Fabray, su hermano _le decía mientras observaba fríamente con sus ojos azules a la desconocida

_Un gusto conocerte Harald, soy Rachel,... Rachel Berry_

_Ha: veo que se conocen bien, no Q..._

_Harald ahora no, por favor_

_Ha: el placer es mio señorita Berry,_ se quedo en silencio unos segundos sin dejar de mirarle, _entra pronto, te vas a helar,_ se giró y se devolvió por el mismo camino.

_Creo que tu hermano nos ha visto_

_Seguramente.._. mientras la confusión se apoderaba de su cabeza

_Buscame mañana para almorzar, _despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y girándose para marcharse

_Te extrañe Rachel _le dijo en voz alta haciendo que la morena detuviese sus pasos

_Lo sé soy una mujer difícil de olvidar.._. alejándose por la calle, con una sonrisa dibujada, en casi un susurro _si supieras que eres lo único que me motiva a seguir aquí._

_El viaje_!... su rostro palideció, no recordó su misión, su felicidad desapareció, dando paso a la desolación.

Entro, saludo a su padres,

_Ma: te ocurre algo hija?_

_No má, todo esta en orden,_ agarrando una manzana de la mesa que estaba en la cocina

_Ma: si quieres hablar... estoy acá_

_Gracias má_, beso su mejilla dulcemente y subió las escaleras, temiendo encontrarse con su hermano, que seguramente le esperaba, abrió la puerta, y sus nervios confirmaron sus pensamientos, ahí estaba Harald, de pie observando una foto de familia

_Ha: cuando paso?_

_A que te refieres?_

_Ha: cuando te enamoraste de esa mujer?_

_Harald yo._.. no tenia el valor para dar una respuesta

_Ha: tú? tú qué?, sabes siempre pensé que creceríamos, cada uno formaría una familia, nos volveríamos más unidos, te visitaría a menudo, iría a veces a recoger a mis sobrinos y a veces tu a mis hijos, una familia feliz, pero..._

_Harald, somos una familia_

_Ha: ja, si es cierto_ una sonrisa de ironía salio de su boca, _como la conociste?_

_Un día caminando en dirección al parque, me arrollo con su bici_

_Ha: que romántico, _entre tanto paseaba por su habitación

_Harald, mañana viajo, tengo que asistir a un congreso, puedes simplemente guardar por unos días lo que has visto? antes de que corras a contarle a papa y mamá?_

_Ha: a un congreso? que extraño ¿no?_

_Es en serio… piensas que me iré con ella? … estas equivocado_, busco en su bolso y le entrego un sobre, su desconfiado hermano lo abrió, y ahí estaban los folletos y las indicaciones de la universidad

_Ha: esta bien, pero a tu regreso, tendremos una charla familiar._. colocando el sobre en la cama y saliendo sin decir nada más

Quinn se paso la noche pensando en como hacerle entender a Rachel que quería estar con ella pero siempre algo la llevaba al lado opuesto. Entraron los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana, su cabeza estaba a un paso de estallarle, sus pensamientos parecían pájaros revoloteando en su cabeza, atropellandose unos contra otros, de pronto su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación

_Ma: me dijo tu hermano que vas a un congreso por la facultad?_

_Hola má, si anoche le dije_

_Ma: cuantos días amor?_

_Cinco días má_

_Ma: necesitas algo? dinero supongo que si!_

_Todo me lo costean ellos, pero si quieres darme algo más no estaría mal_

_Ma: ahora te dejo el dinero sobre mi mesa de noche.._ se acerco, sentándose en la cama la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza _te quiero nena, me estas avisando como te va_. La rubia sintió una profunda tristeza, nunca antes había tenido que mentir, y desde ese viaje su vida se había convertido en un abismo de engaños. Dos horas más tarde salió de su casa, mucho antes de la hora pautada del viaje, tomo un taxi y llego a la dirección de Rachel, se bajo y quedo pensativa mientras miraba desde la calle la ventana de su departamento, suspiro y continuo su camino hacia su meta.

El timbre sono tres veces, la morena abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, sus ojos verdes hipnotizadores enterrándose en su mirada, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rachel

_Que haces acá tan temprano?_

_Estas sola?_

_Claro, como siempre_

abalanzó su cuerpo hacia el de ella, soltó la maleta en la entrada, mientras sus rostros quedaban a milímetros de distancia, se dejo llevar por los deseos e impulso contenido desde meses atrás, la beso con fuerza, un poco torpe al principio pero luego fue acoplándose perfectamente, la morena apenas podía respirar, las manos de Quinn la exploraban deseosas de pasión, con su cuerpo la fue llevando hasta el sofá que estaba en el salón, la dejo caer delicadamente mientras se quitaba el sobretodo negro, Rachel la miraba absorta, se poso nuevamente sobre ella, su lengua paseaba por su cuello, sus manos desabrochaban la camisa de su morena amante, dejando libre su torso, su pechos estaban endurecidos y los pezones erguidos por la excitación, las manos frotaban aquellos pechos, su boca recorría uno y se pasaba al otro, la rubia podía oír los gemidos que salían de la boca de Rachel, se levantó dejándola casi sin respiración nuevamente, le saco el pantalón que llevaba puesto con velocidad, se quito la blusa que tenia puesta y volvió abalanzarse sobre ella, se besaron con todo el fuego que llevaban dentro, salvajemente, la morena con un movimiento hábil la giro y quedo encima de Quinn, tomo sus manos y las llevo a ambos lados de su cabeza, volvió a besarle más calmadamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha por el dominio, la rubia sintió la pierna de su amante colocarse entre las suyas, las abrió más para sentirla cerca, la mano de la ella se introdujo hasta su sexo por debajo de su pantalón, dándole masajes que la hacían arder de placer, sus gemidos fueron aumentando, la humedad fue emanando a medida que el ritmo aumentaba, empapando su braga, volvió sobre si para besarla de nuevo, un susurro escucho en su oído _"me encantas Quinn"_ sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, en ese instante supo que la deseaba con toda su alma, regresaron al beso que se intensificaba más y más, Rachel con su boca recorrió su mentón, dejando impregnada su saliva en ella, saco sus manos de la intimidad de la rubia y como pudo retiro las prendas que evitaban sentir su delicada piel, sus pechos los frotaba con los de ella, moviéndose en vaivén, sus manos se fueron a masajearlos, su lengua recorría desde el cuello hasta su bajo vientre, iba y regresaba por el mismo camino sin dejar de masajearlos, gemidos constantes se escuchaban en el salón, la rubia volvió a tomarla y girarse sobre ella, quedando una vez más encima, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amante, masajeaba con fuerza los pechos de la morena, provocando excitación en la chica, fue bajando por su torso, con su lengua en su vientre lo acarició, y siguió su camino, bajo a su sexo y acarició con dulces besos, cada gemido que oía le imprimía más energía de apoderarse de los más intimo de su amante, la humedad bañaba el bajo vientre de la morena, su boca se deleitaba, atrapo su clítoris abultado y lo mordisqueo, lo lamió, los gemidos fueron aumentando, metió su lengua dentro de su vagina, y comenzó a meterla y sacarla, cada vez más rápido, de pronto las manos de ella le sujetaron la cabeza, haciéndola subir hasta sus labios, se besaron fogosamente, mientras con sus manos Rachel abría las piernas de Quinn y acoplaban sus sexos tomo la mano de ella y la llevo al suyo, la rubia comprendió lo que quería, introdujo dos de sus dedos en su vagina mientras sentía los dedos de Rachel en el suyo, aprisionaron sus cuerpos rodeando cada una con sus piernas a la otra y al mismo ritmo se movían, la mano libre de Rachel apoyaba la desnuda espalda de Quinn causando más presión contra si, ambas jadeaban de placer, una explosión de sensaciones las dominó, hasta hacerlas caer exhaustas la una sobre la otra, el silencio les acompañaba, asi se quedaron por algunos minutos, sumergidas en el más absoluto placer que les brindaba la fusión de sus cuerpos.

_deberíamos comer algo cielo_

_Me tengo que ir_

_Ir? a donde?_ Intentando separarse de la rubia para sentarse en el sofá donde se encontraban, la contempló con una expresión de confusión

_Tengo que partir a las 14 horas a un congreso en Otawa_

_Qué?..._ giro la mirada hacia la chimenea decorativa que tenia, _vaya, parece que nuestros encuentros siempre deben terminar así_

_Preciosa _atrayendo su rostro con la mano_, no puedo quedarme, es importante_

_Siempre desapareces en el momento menos indicado ¿no?_ se levanto desnuda buscando su ropa. Las manos de la rubia la bordearon por la cintura mientras fundía su nariz en el cuello aspirando su perfume,

_Te ves hermosa, te haría mia una y otra vez_ tomando sus manos y llevándolas hasta su pecho

_Entonces quédate y hazme tuya las veces que desees _con voz sensual que invitaba al deseo

Quinn sintió el calor que aquellas palabras producían en su intimidad, con su lengua repaso desde el borde del cuello hasta la ultima vertebra de aquel hermoso y desnudo cuerpo, pero su mente la llevo a la mirada oscura de aquel que se hacia llamar "el jefe", reaccionó y volvía a su posición inicial, en un susurro al oído

_Lo deseo como nunca he deseado algo en la vida, pero no puedo._ La soltó, busco sus prendas y se arreglo, Rachel la contemplaba seriamente, no podía creer lo que veía, agarro sus cosas, se acerco a ella, le dio un beso suave en los labios sin ser correspondido, y se marcho.

_Vaya destino el nuestro._... una amarga lágrima asomo su recorrido, pero la fuerza de su ego le impidió abrirse paso.

A toda prisa llego al aeropuerto de abbotsford, bajo su equipaje y Tom la estaba esperando, extendiéndole el sobre

_T: ahí esta tu pasaporte_

_Tengo el mio_

_T: abre el sobre_ respondió secamente

Quinn abrió el contenido, un pasaporte_ "Tifanny Casey" ¿Qué es esto?_

_T: tu nueva yo _sonriendo con sarcasmo, mientras la tomaba del brazo para que andara

_Voy a ir a otro país haciéndome pasar por otra persona? estas loco?_

_T: acostumbrate, esto apenas empieza, o no echaste un ojo a la foto?_

Su cara palideció, la foto era un rostro totalmente diferente, una chica con pelo oscuro, ojos café y de facciones muy distintas a la suya. Sujetaba el pasaporte mientras por inercia seguía el paso de Tom, el camino los condujo a otro lugar, los dejaron pasar sin interrogar, subieron a un coche y bajaron a una distancia considerable de las instalaciones, su mirada quedo pérdida al ver un avión estacionado en la pista,

_Es privado?_

_T: digamos que nos gusta cierta intimidad,_ bajo el equipaje y subió, al pie de las escaleras pensaba en cual seria el motivo de esa misión

_A: te quedarás ahí?_

Subio la mirada y Alice le indicaba que subiera las escalerillas, cada paso que daba le asustaba, algo dentro de si le decía que de ese abismo, no tenia retorno.

* * *

**_Continuará..._  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

Capitulo 9.

**Cruzando la línea.**

Dentro del avión, estaban dos chicos más, no los conocía, asumía que eran agentes del servicio secreto canadiense, uno de ellos se levanto,

_"Toma asiento por favor"_ tenia un acento que le llamo la atención,

_De donde eres?_

_"De Puerto Rico lindura"_

Quinn sonrió

_Tienes nombre?_

_Soy Ignacio, me dicen Nacho y tú?_

_Quinn, pero me dirán Tifanny_ dirigiendo su mirada irónica hacia Tom.

Su vista se desvío hacia el chico que de un bolso negro bastante grande comenzaba a sacar cosas, entre ellos maquillaje, pelucas, máscaras, su cara de curiosidad la dejo en evidencia

_A: verás como quedas igual a la chica de la foto_

Pasaron dos horas, y el cambio había sido asombroso, la mujer de la foto era idéntica a ella, tenia máscara, peluca, lentillas del color de la chica, otra mujer, se sentía extraña, pero a la vez la sensación le gustaba, todos cambiaron de aspecto, a excepción de Nacho. Al terminar Tom les entrego unos móviles, gps e indicaciones de lo que harían al llegar,

_T: esta misión es importante y peligrosa, llegaremos a Marsella, una de las ciudades claves para las mafias organizadas, vamos por una reunión secreta que tendrán uno de los capos que hace años hemos estado siguiendo, hay agentes infiltrados, y es sumamente riesgoso, cualquiera de nosotros podría no regresar, saco varias usp compact de un bolso que llevaba con él, repartió una a cada uno de los agentes, esta las llevaran oculta, para casos de emergencia, al llegar al lugar les entregare las otras. Preguntas?_

_No tengo experiencia, con quién voy a estar?_

_T: tú vendrás conmigo_

Las horas transcurrían, la rubia no podía parar de pensar en que ese seria su final, nunca le había revelado a Rachel lo que sentía por ella, ni si quiera cuando le estaba haciendo el amor, una culpabilidad por su comportamiento la asaltó, _"debo regresar"_.. susurro. Alice alcanzo a escuchar

_"Si eres valiente, lo harás"_

Hora más tarde aterrizaban en un aeropuerto privado, al bajar se identificaron con las autoridades francesas, Tom y Alice hablaban perfectamente el idioma

_"Bonjour a tous"_ escucho hablar a uno de los que verificaban los pasaportes, diviso un hombre vestido de negro que los esperaba, saludo a Tom y los condujo hasta una van, noto la marca Peugeot 807, el desconocido introdujo el equipaje en la cajuela, y todos abordaron el vehículo, a través de la ventana observaba el camino, una inmensa ciudad con arquitectura antigua se alzaba frente a sus ojos. El recorrido duro algunos minutos, alcanzo a leer en el trayecto Avenida La Canebière.

_A: es una de las más antiguas de Marsella_ dirigiéndose a Quinn

_T: esto no es un viaje de placer_ respondió tajante desde el puesto de copiloto.

El silencio regreso al espacio. Al llegar a una casona antigua protegida con varios hombres armados, bajaron de la van, no entendía que decían, su cabeza solo pensaba en regresar a Vancouver, entraron a un salón, con poca claridad, habían varios armarios que sobresalían de las paredes, Tom termino de hablar y el hombre que los trajo salio del lugar

_T: bien, Joe coloca todo acá..._ mientras arrimaba un mesón grande hacia el centro del salón

Iremos a un restaurante del barrio Panier, tú vigilaras la entrada principal refiriéndose a Alice, nosotros entraremos mirando a Quinn, Joe estará por la calle de atrás, no debemos levantar sospechas, el golpe no sera en el lugar, sino cuando se marchen rumbo al viejo puerto.

El desconocido agente abrió los armarios, habían armas de todo tipo, tomo varias skorpion vz 61 y las coloco en la mesa con municiones, chalecos antibalas, guantes y micrófonos parabólicos.

De pronto la sensación de terror vivida hacia ocho meses atrás volvió a tomarla por sorpresa, recordó aquellos hombres disparando contra el agente, su sangre en el pañuelo, una voz la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad

_T: entendiste todo?_

_Si, _fue todo lo que logro pronunciar.

_A: los guantes..._ apenas susurrando para evitar ser escuchada, con su mano indicó que se los colocara

_Son diferentes?_

_A: son para evitar dejar huellas._

Al terminar de entregar a cada agente las instrucciones marcharon a habitaciones individuales en ese lugar, tenían que descansar, la operación comenzaría en horas de la noche.

El lugar era acorde a la arquitectura de Marsella, un restaurante elegante en medio de un barrio antiguo, donde se erguían construcciones de hace cuatro siglos. Tom la tenia del brazo, se sentía extraña, su apariencia era totalmente diferente, igual que la de su entrenador, un hombre bien vestido les indico la mesa donde tenían reservas, Tom le quito el sobretodo, le acomodo el asiento, como si fuese una cita romántica, ordeno bebida y comida

_T: bien, de que quieres hablar mi vida?_

_Estas loco? no soy tu vida _-susurro para luego tomar un sorbo de agua de una copa que estaba recién servida sobre la mesa

_T: en este viaje lo eres, la señora de Casey._.. de nuevo otra sonrisa irónica, en ese instante llego el camarero con el vino, le sirvió dos copas y se marcho.

_A quién vigilamos querido_

_T: a las once desde tu asiento amor_

Disimuladamente giro la mirada, cuatro hombres en una mesa charlaban, volvió la mirada a Tom

_Quién es nuestro blanco?_

_T: el hombre con entradas, de ojos claros_

_No parece mal hombre_

_T: en serio?_

_Claro.._

Tom observo minutos más tarde que el hombre tomaba una llamada, sus gestos eran de despedida,

_T: se nos va, preparada?_

Su corazón se acelero, sus manos las sentía heladas, Tom coloco el pago por las copas y salieron dos minutos más tarde, el agente Alice le giraba indicaciones de por donde había ido el hombre, llegaron a una avenida y Joe los subió a un auto, _"por donde va?"_

_J: tomo esta avenida, tranquilo no lo perderemos, va rumbo al viejo puerto_

_T: huirá, acelera_

El auto acelero, y con ello los latidos de Quinn, de lejos alcanzaron ver el vehículo del mafioso, algo había alarmado al capo, ya que el auto comenzó a tomar altas velocidades,

_T: lo sabe_

La persecución comenzó, el auto tenia a tres tripulantes, el sonido de las balas impactando el vehículo donde estaban la hizo reaccionar, de bajo del asiento saco la skorpion, bajo la ventana y empezó a responder, Tom hacia lo mismo desde el asiento del copiloto

_J: a donde vamos?_

_T: al puerto... no lo pierdas_

Un par de minutos pasaron, balas iban y venían, parecía una celebración de año nuevo, solo que el sonido no eran de juegos pirotécnicos, sino de armas que podían causar la muerte, el auto que seguían se detuvo en el puerto como lo predijo Tom, los hombres bajaron a toda velocidad mientras una lluvia intensa de fuego cruzado iniciaba

_J: baja, cubreme_... le decía a Tom

La rubia bajo por la puerta de atrás del mismo lado de Tom, abría fuego por segundos y paraba, tomo su bolso y saco la usp que le habían entregado en el avión, se la ajusto en la cintura y en medio de la balacera corrió para refugiarse tras unas enormes cajas de madera, la adrenalina podía sentirla a través de su agitada respiración, de pronto observo a Tom correr por entre las cajas y hacerle señas, lo siguió, entre disparos y sonido de casquillos cayendo no paro de correr, lo vio saltar a un pequeño bote, rápidamente tomo la cuerda aflojando el anclaje,

_T: que estas esperando, salta_

Quinn obedeció y cayo al bote, arranco, al salir en la oscuridad divisaron una embarcación grande, era un yate lujoso marchando por las aguas a velocidad máxima,

_Esta escapando_

_T: no, no lo hará_

La velocidad del bote era tan potente como la que perseguían, no dejaba de mirar su objetivo

Q_ue haremos al llegar a su nivel_

_T: entraremos, tenemos que llegar a él_

_Cuantos crees que vayan a bordo?_

_T: muchos seguramente_.. elevando la voz para que ella lo escuchara, el sonido del motor era ensordecedor.

La distancia que había entre ambas embarcaciones serian de unos 500 metros, del piso del bote tomo un arma en forma de arco y la disparo, perforo el borde inferior del yate, casi al nivel de la aleta, en seguida el bote comenzó a tomar una velocidad mucho mayor, Tom perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

_Estas bien?_

_T: lo estaré cuando terminemos con esto_ mientras sostenía la parte final de la cuerda y rápidamente la ataba al bote.

La distancia se acorto, Tom se lanzo al agua, y nadando se enredo a la cuerda que sujetaba a las dos embarcaciones, de una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo saco unos aparatos parecidos a los piolets desconocidos por la rubia que le permitieron subir a escaladas por el costado del yate.

Ella se quedo en el bote que era arrastrado por la velocidad de la otra embarcación, sus pensamientos le llevaban con Rachel, temía no volver a verla, pasaron los minutos, no se escuchaban sonidos de disparos, algo pasaba, logro ver a Tom hacerle señas para que subiera por otro lado, tomo los cuerda y con fuerza comenzó a desplazarse dificultosamente a través de está, observó en medio de la oscuridad, el brillo de unas escalerillas apostadas a un lateral de donde estaba el anclaje, con su brazo alcanzó sujetarse y subió sigilosamente, una vez dentro logró tener vista del interior del lugar, salto hasta quedar completamente en el yate, tomando nuevamente el arma que había sujetado a su espalda la colocó al frente.

De pronto una mano bloqueo su boca, los nervios que ya tenia casi le producen un colapso, _No hagas ruido_

Tom le daba indicaciones a la vez que le entregaba un silenciador para su arma, ya la de Tom estaba bloqueada, había dado de baja a varios de los tripulantes, dos señas con sus dedos y ella sabia que debía hacer, tomo el arma pequeña y lo ajusto, dispuesta a completar la misión, sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, paso por uno de los tres camarotes que contabilizó de un vistazo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, se escuchaban dos voces charlando, no entendía lo que decían, parecía como ruso o alemán, no sabia diferenciar entre estos idiomas, contó en su cabeza hasta tres, y lo siguiente que vio fue los dos hombres en el piso bañados con su propia sangre. La imagen la fijo, fue como detener el tiempo, habia cruzado la linea, ya nada la haría regresar, aquella tímida chica en ese instante había muerto junto con sus dos primeras víctimas.

_T: que haces _le susurro al oído mientras le tomaba por el brazo para sacarla de ahí

_No hay retorno ¿verdad?_

_T: los lamentos para luego..._ le hizo otra seña y salieron separándose, el objetivo no estaba visible para ninguno de los dos, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de un hombre, al mismo tiempo halaron del gatillo, la bala le impacto haciéndola caer, vio desde el suelo a Tom descargar una ráfaga de balas en su dirección.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno mañana es día de trabajo.. y por ende muy difícil actualizar entre semana.. así que un dos x uno.. sé que es difícil entender la historia... imagino que por eso tan pocos reviews... pero al final.. todo encajará.. ya lo verán  
**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

Capitulo 10.

**En la cabeza de Lanzerotti.**

La presión en su pecho fue pasando conforme los segundos, tomo aire y trato de girarse, el objetivo estaba detrás suyo, tirado en el piso sin vida.

_T: vamos_ ...ayudándola a levantarse tenemos que salir de aquí

_Esta..._

_T: si, fin de la misión, pero aún hay tiradores a bordo, vamos..._susurro

Antes de salir, de su mochila Tom saco un pequeño aparato, lo dejo pegado a una de las puertas de la embarcación, y tomando a Quinn en su brazos, salto al agua, sentía el frío casi helado penetrarla por todos sus poros, se sobrepuso con esfuerzo y comenzó a nadar en busca del bote, su instructor llego primero, la ayudo a subir, rápidamente con una filosa navaja rompió la soga, tomo los remos

_T: ayúdame_ entregándole uno

A pesar de temblar como gelatina remaron a toda prisa para alejarse del yate, escucharon alboroto en la embarcación, y como una lluvia de fuego se abría hacia el agua, sin precisar un objetivo. _"Lámparas, busquen lámparas" _escucharon gritar a lo lejos.

_Descubrieron el cuerpo Tom_

_T: eso parece, sigue remando_

_Eso hago, eso hago _-sus brazos parecían de piedra y no respondían a sus deseos-

Un par de minutos después observó a Tom dejando el remo sobre sus piernas,

_Estas cansado?_

No obtuvo respuesta, en la oscuridad no pudo ver lo que él hacia, hasta que un inmensa explosión iluminaron el verde de sus ojos. Quedo paralizada viendo la escena, todo en una noche, lejos estaba de haber imaginado pasar por una experiencia así.

_Regresemos a casa.._ fue lo único que dijo en todo el camino de regreso, no paro de remar hasta que llegaron a una orilla, con ayuda de él bajo del bote, se quito la camisa empapada y se saco el chaleco, ahí estaba incrustada la bala, que de no tenerlo seguramente le hubiese quitado la vida

_A: nada mal para ser tu primera vez_

La voz la sobresalto, en la oscuridad de ese bosque estaba su otra instructora

_Como llegaste?_

_A: gps querida_.. alcanzándole una chaqueta para que se cubriera.

Abordaron otro auto, ahora solo estaban ellos tres y el hombre que los recogió, Joe no los acompañaba, no pregunto, asumía que había caído. Sus ojos contemplaban la oscuridad de aquella larga vía

_A: sabes como se llama este lugar?_

La rubia giro su mirada hacia ella, ¿a quién le importaba? después de todo lo ocurrido, fue lo que pensó

_"La riviera francesa, la famosa Côte d'Azur"_

_T: si algún día dejas la sección tres puedes dedicarte a guía de turismo._

El comentario irónico marco el silencio que sello el resto del recorrido.

El sueño la venció, lo siguiente que vio fue a Tom llevándola en brazos al interior del avión.

_Que bien, ¡vamos a casa!_

_T: no, iremos a Serbia,_ dejándola sobre su asiento.

El agotamiento que la dominaba desapareció al escuchar aquellas palabras

_Serbia? ¿Que rayos vamos a hacer en Serbia?_

_J: vamos de cacería_

Sus ojos buscaron el dueño de esa voz, era el agente que pensó había caído en la misión

_Me alegro verte vivo_

_J: gracias..._ apenas mostrando una especie de mueca que se asemejaba a una media sonrisa.

_N: bien linda, en breve vamos a sacarte todo ese disfraz_... escucho la voz de Nacho mientras el avión se ponía en marcha.

Un par de horas más tarde, tenia otra apariencia, otro pasaporte, otro objetivo, su cabeza no asimilaba con exactitud las emociones que emanaban de su cuerpo.

_Ahora soy Aleksandra Nikolic?_

_A: ya te acostumbraras_

_En serio? cuantas falsas personas has sido?_

_A: pues... no sé, unas 30? tal vez más... tal vez menos_

Su gesto de horror no lo pudo disimular, solo se recriminaba así misma por no haber escuchado a Harald cuando le advirtió no salir sola de ese hotel.

_J: esta vez el blanco es Lanzerotti_

_Quién rayos es Lanzerotti_

_T: el jefe de una familia de mafia italiana, denominada Los Lanzerottis, es una mafia menos conocida que la Cosa nostra siciliana, pero igual de peligrosa, opera principalmente en Europa, pero tiene extensiones en Canadá, sus miembros son todos consanguineos, se cree que los hijos son entrenados desde jóvenes para ocupar la sucesión de los jefes, trafican con drogas, armas, pero lo que nos afecta principalmente es las armas novedosas que incluso traspasan chalecos como el que llevabas está noche._

_Genial, vamos por un capo que nos acribillará tan solo al bajarnos del avión, ¿sabias?_

_T: hay una importante transacción en Belgrado, negociación de varios tipos de armas de guerra, y que crees_

_No quiero saber_ desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión

_T: estaremos ahí_

volvió a mirarlo, su cara era de total asombro

_De este avión no me baja nadie._

_T. Ya lo veremos _

El recorrido por la cuidad se mostraba interesante, esta vez su esposo irreal era el agente Joe quién le acompañaba, alcanzo a ver algunos letreros, Knez Mihailova, se llamaba la calle por donde transitaban

_J: entretenido lugar ¿no?_

_Donde esta Tom?_

_J: no lo sé, esta vez el plan es más secreto aún,_

_¿por qué?_

_J: disfruta, solo eso.. que nos veamos como una linda pareja que visita este lugar y nada más_

Se sentaron en un café al aire libre, ordenaron algo de comer, mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia, solo por dejar pasar el tiempo

pasearon por el barrio de Zemun, tomaron unas copas observando el muelle

_J: quieres pasear en barco por el río danubio y el sava?_

_Tenemos una misión, y todavía no tengo idea de cual es, y tú me invitas a pasear en barco?_

_J: si._.. mientras sonreía, _vamos es un paseo, no te pido matrimonio_

_Por supuesto que no, si ya estamos casados! _respondió sarcásticamente

La convenció y se subieron al barco,

_Es impresionante_

_J: lo ves, y no querías aceptar.._

_Cuanto tiempo tienes como agente?_

_J: 5 años_... el joven observaba el paisaje y de vez en cuando la miraba, esta vez no era castaña sino rubia, aunque no su propio cabello, la mascara la hacia tan perfilada como sus verdaderas facciones, y no tenia lentillas por lo que el verde de sus ojos iluminaban su mirada

_Como entraste?_

_J: eso no importa, ya no._.. quedándose callado.

El móvil que tenia le sonó un par de veces, atendió y fue muy poco lo que respondió, colgó.

_"Tenemos que irnos"_

_y como? estamos en un barco y hasta dentro de 30 minutos no tocará muelle._

La miro pensativo_, no había calculado el tiempo. Tienes razón._ Desvió la mirada hacia el enorme río que se levantaba frente a ellos y en silencio a la espera del tiempo quedó.

Tom y Alice estaban en las afueras de un hotel antiguo en el centro de la ciudad, se levantaba impetuoso en medio de las calles por donde los transeúntes paseaban,

_T: llegan con una hora de retraso ¿que ocurrió?_

_Nada, estábamos paseando_ respondió con el tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba dentro del grupo.

_T: no es un viaje de placer ¿sabias?_

_J: fue mi culpa, yo insistí en dar un paseo en barco._ Tratando de desviar la posible sanción hacia él. Tom lo miró fríamente y de forma desconfiada, algo estaba pasando y eso no le gustaba.

_A: está hospedado en ese hotel Moskva _alcanzaron a leer los recién llegados_._

_Como entramos?_

_T: lo haré yo, pero no será ahí el blanco, esta noche se reunirán en un bar a varias manzanas de este lugar, a la salida haremos el trabajo._

_Trabajo? dirás matarlo... eso no es un trabajo_

Tom la miro con enojo, _eres un agente, ahora y eso es un trabajo._

-o-

Sus ojos ardían de ira, mientras sus manos no soltaban su cuello

_Lanzerotti: Basta, sueltalo Priscilla_

_No debería, estoy harta de que me cuestione cada vez que se le da la gana_

_L: es tu hermano, y entre hermanos deben apoyarse, no matarse._

_P: si vuelves a contradecirme... no sabes de lo que soy capaz... _obedeciendo a su padre lo soltó

_"quiero acompañarte"_

_L: no, es peligroso, ya sabes como es_

_P: por qué ese lugar? no entiendo_

_L: es un importante mercado, además si cerramos el negocio eso le vendrá bien a la familia querida_

_"claro hermanita, luego me dices que porque te cuestiono, te falta mucho olfato aún para los negocios"_

_P: cierra la boca imbécil._

Lanzerotti los miro a ambos, con eso fue suficiente para que la disputa llegara a su fin.

_L: nos vemos a la vuelta mi princesa_ abrazándola, y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

_P: cuidate papá!_

_"nos vemos en un par de días viejo"..._ respondió el hermano, mientras le brindaba un abrazo.

-o-

Las horas parecían interminables, Quinn estaba en un auto con Joe, serian los encargados de la fuga, luego de finalizar su cometido,

_J: lamento el incidente._

_No tienes porque disculparte, me harta que nos traten como soldados._

_J: la miro de reojo. Es lo que somos Fabray, una especie de soldados.. soldados invisibles._

_Yo no elegí estar aquí._

_J: el como no importa, el hecho es que estas._

No dijeron nada más, vieron llegar un auto rustico 4x4 al hotel,

_J: es Lanzerotti_

_Como lo sabes?_

_J: observa, viene acompañado de hombres armados._

_Será complicado_

_J: no lo subestime._

Quedaron atentos, un hora más tarde de ver el ingreso de su objetivo, salieron del hotel en dirección al bar que había mencionado su instructor, lo siguieron conservando una distancia prudencial. Al llegar se estacionaron, no perdían detalle con los binoculares del movimiento de sus hombres, el reloj marcaban las 22 horas.

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya ¿no?_

_J: ten paciencia._

No transcurrieron veinte minutos cuando vieron los hombres abandonar el lugar, 5 subieron a un auto y los otros al otro auto, comenzaron andar, y ellos a seguirlos,

_No entiendo que estamos haciendo_

_J: no preguntes, esta atenta._

Vieron el auto que respaldaba el de Lanzerotti perder el control, e irse contra un árbol, simultáneamente Joe aumento la velocidad considerablemente

_J: prepárate_

Quinn entendió la orden y saco el arma, se acercaban peligrosamente al otro auto, empuño su mano para disparar cuando a la misma altura del chófer vio maniobrar el volante a un hombre desconocido, iba a halar del gatillo cuando Joe la detuvo

_J: es Tom._

La rubia se quedo asombrada, su rostro no era el mismo con el que habían llegado a ese lugar, _"estas seguro?"_

_J: lo estoy._

El otro auto se detuvo a la orilla de la solitaria carretera. Tom bajo y corrió,

_T: acelera_ al subirse a bordo de donde estaban Joe y Quinn.

_Que paso?_

_T: esta muerto._

_Estas seguro?_

_T: claro, le di en la cabeza_

Esas palabras causaron un escalofrío que le penetro las entrañas, sintió asco, pero tuvo que controlarse. A toda velocidad recorrían una larga autopista, tomaron un desvío y minutos más tarde Joe detenía el auto.

_Por qué nos paramos?_

_J: bájate_

Otro auto se paro frente a ellos, vio como Joe y Tom lo abordaban

_N: te quedas linda?_

reconoció el acento, era Nacho. Subio, a la distancia el sonido la saco de su silencio

_Que rayos!_

El transporte donde venían voló en mil pedazos. Con sorpresa miro a Joe

_J: no podemos dejar huellas._

_En donde he caído (pensó). Como te infiltraste? _dirigiéndose a su instructor

_T: era el rostro de su escolta principal_

_Dios! _

_"Señorita tiene una llamada"_

_P: gracias Tony, atendere en mi habitación_, subiendo las escaleras de la inmensa mansión.

_"Buongiorno"_ al otro lado la voz de un desconocido, no respondió, no menciono ninguna otra palabra, su mirada se torno vidriosa, una lucha intensa de sus lágrimas por salir a pasear en sus mejillas la asalto repentinamente. En esos instantes su hermano menor Giuliano asomaba por su puerta, al verla supo que algo malo había pasado.

_G: Pris, ocurrio algo? _

_P: Pá pa está muerto._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

Capitulo 11.

**La sucesión.**

Pasaron dos días desde el regreso de Serbia, estaban en el cuartel de la sección tres, sometida a más entrenamientos, la torpeza de haberse dejado alcanzar por una bala en su chaleco le causo varios llamados de atención.

_Cuando va a parar todo esto?_

_A: es por tu bien, casi te haces matar en esa misión_

_A cualquiera pudo tomarle por sorpresa_

_A: a ninguno de nosotros nos paso_

_Cuando regresare a casa?_

_A: mañana por la mañana, se supone que estas en Otawa, como explicarias si regresas antes?_

_Tienes razón_... entre tanto seguía montada en la caminadora.

* * *

_**"y ahora que harás hermanita"**_

_**P: en una semana será la reunión de las familias, ellos decidirán que hacer**_

_**"seria bueno quedar al frente de la sucesión, soy el hombre que le sigue a Papá"**_

_**P: y yo soy la hija mayor que siempre fue entrenada para ocupar su lugar**_

_**"No tienes la capacidad"**_

_**T: chicos,**__**ahora no comiencen por favor"**_

_**P: me subestimas porque eres un machista de mierda**_

_**"Vamos, no te molestes por escuchar unas cuantas verdades"**_

Uno de los hombre que apoyaban al hermano de Priscilla, sonrió con descaro, **_"él tiene razón"_ **su mirada se lleno de furia, hábilmente de una gaveta saco un arma, mientras le mantenía la mirada fija sobre ellos, los otros guardaespaldas hicieron gesto de apoyo a él. Lo siguiente que se escucho dentro de la habitación que servia de biblioteca, fue una detonación y el hombre caer ensangrentado con una bala atravesando su pecho.

**_P: alguien más apoya a mi hermano?_**

Todos quedaron helados, su mano empuñaba el arma firme, sus ojos llenos de rabia no mostraban el más mínimo arrepentimiento, Biagio estaba paralizado,

**_"No señorita" _**Respondieron al unísono los demás.

**_T: qué has hecho Priscilla?_ **viéndola con cara de asombro y una mezcla de miedo

**_P: asumir lo que me corresponde, si alguien más no esta deacuerdo, me encargaré de ello._ _En cuanto a lo demás, esperaremos la reunión, y mientras investigare quién asesino a papá, cuando lo haga, no habrá nadie quién pueda detenerme._** Culminó sus palabras saliendo del lugar.

_**"Que hacemos con él"** dijo otro de los hombre refiriéndose al muerto._

**_T: desaparezcanlo,_** saliendo en la misma dirección que la alterada mujer.

* * *

Se acercaban los días de navidad, en casa de Quinn y entre su hermano y la madre decoraban el lugar,

_M: no entiendo porque tuvo que salir llegando las fechas de navidad_

_Ha: hoy regresa má, tranquila, se alegrará de ver el árbol_

_M: o se molestara por haberlo hecho sin esperarle_

_Ha: ella se lo busco._

Ambos sintieron las llaves introducirse por la puerta, sostuvieron la mirada y efectivamente era ella, Quinn quién entraba al salón

_M: amor estas aquí _abrazándola muy fuerte_,_ Harald quedo de pie viéndolas

_Si má, ya estoy acá, te quiero, te quiero mucho_ intensificando el abrazo y recordando el estruendo que aquel impacto de bala le produjo en su cuerpo, pensó que no volvería, y al sentir a su madre entre sus brazos la hacia feliz. _"No saludas hermanito"_

_Ha: me alegro de verte_

_Y yo a ti _desprendiéndose de su madre y en dirección a su hermano para abrazarlo. _"Wow, lindo árbol, no me esperaron!_

_Ha: no sabíamos si te quedarias más tiempo afuera_ respondió mientras la soltaba _Que tal Otawa?_

_Genial, que exagerados son ¿eh?, aún falta una semana para navidad. _Observando la obra terminada que se levantaba en el salón de su casa.

Entre bromas, y charlas terminaron de decorar el salón entero, así se pasaron el resto de la tarde. Esa noche la rubia no logro conciliar el sueño, su vida había girado 180° inesperadamente, sentía una profunda tristeza dentro de sí, contemplaba el techo de su habitación, un pensamiento la sorprendió, _"Rachel, ¿donde estas?"_... recordando sus besos, pasaron las horas y sin percatarse aún con los recuerdos vividos con aquella mujer se hizo cargo de sí misma.

* * *

Unos ojos chocolates que días atrás se iluminaban, aquella madrugada se mostraban profundamente turbios y tristes, _"Qué estarás haciendo ahorita Quinn?"_, la helada brisa soplaba sobre su delicado rostro.

* * *

Desde su regreso cada tarde la rubia se apostaba desde la calle para ver hacia la ventana del departamento de la morena, pero no había señales de su presencia. Cabis baja se marcho como día atrás. Llegó al cuartel, una casa común para muchos, pero lejos de la realidad estaba.

_J: Tom te está buscando_

_Lo sé llego con algunos minutos de retraso, donde esta?_

_J: en la sala de juntas_

Con paso pesado llego a la puerta, un salón amplio, una enorme mesa redonda en el centro, asientos alrededor, una pantalla colgaba desde el techo, a los lados equipos que muchos de ello no tenia idea de para que servían.

_Puedo pasar?_

_T: claro, te estaba buscando_

_Lo siento, me tarde en llegar, para que me quieres?_

_T: toma_ lanzando un paquete desde donde estaba al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba parada ella

_Que es esto?_

_T: abrelo, es para ti_

_Regalo de santa claus?_

_T: por una vez puedes dejar de ser irónica conmigo ¿no cree?_

_Lo siento, es natural en mi_ -curiosa tomo el paquete, quizás con un poco de desconfianza-

_T: no es una bomba, si es lo que estas pensando_

_Gracias por la aclaratoria, con ustedes jamás se sabe_

Abrio el paquete, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, no podía creer lo que veía, _"que es esto?"_

_T: tu paga por estos meses de arduo trabajo_

_Paga? _respondió escéptica

_T: claro, es un trabajo, creo haberte dicho eso ya_

Con su mano tomo un paquete de dinero, por encima lo contó, "_hay como 15 mil dolares?"_

_T: bien_

_No los quiero_ tomando el paquete en un gesto de devolverlo

_T: es un trabajo Fabray_

_Me pagan por matar personas?_

_T: son criminales_

_No eres Dios para juzgar a nadie_

_T: ni tu lo eres para juzgarnos a nosotros_... paso por un lado de ella sin recibir lo que le entregaba _"Feliz navidad"_ y desapareció del lugar.

Quinn paseaba sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad, en su vida había tenido tanto dinero encima, siempre dependió de sus padres e incluso su hermano le pasaba una mesada por mes, de pronto una idea llego a su mente

_Mañana es navidad, los sorprendere..._

Habian transcurrido un par de horas, el frío la tenia casi helada, pero tenia ilusión de dar varios regalos a sus padre y hermano sin pedirles un solo centavo, de pronto vio una joyería, a su mente llego la dulce sonrisa de Rachel, atravesó la calle a toda prisa y entro en el lugar; observó anillos, colgantes, nada le convencía, hasta que vio la exhibición en otro de los mostradores, _"es precioso_" exclamo en voz alta, el encargado del lugar se acerco a ella _"Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita"_

_Es de diamante?_

_"El corazón, la cadena es en oro blanco de 24 kilates"_

_Cuanto cuesta?_

_"4500"_

_wow_.. por unos segundo imaginó aquella hermosa joya en el delicado cuello de la chica que le hacia suspirar _"Lo llevo"_

El encargado la miro con sorpresa, era una joya costosa, y muy poco común que una chica de su edad comprara eso. Tomo la joya y delicadamente la guardo en una caja diseñada para ella,

_Envuelvala por favor_

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa imaginando la sorpresa de la morena al ver su obsequio.

El día previo a la navidad la paso en casa, entre risas con sus padres, el hermano y unos primos que habían venido de Dinamarca.

* * *

_"Estamos reunidos hoy para decidir quién ejercerá la función de Francesco, quién como saben cayó abatido en mano de agentes posiblemente del gobierno Serbio. Tres sucesores en lista para que por medio de votación asuman el cargo vacío, Priscilla Lanzerotti hija, Antonello Caselli y Biagio Lanzerotti hijo menor del jefe"_. Las palabras provenían de un orador, un salón lleno de hombres cabezas de las distintas familias que conformaban la organización, quienes admiraban y respetaban al desaparecido jefe.

_Tony: Priscilla es hora, no entrarás?_

_Lo que ha de ser.. será_

Sus ojos enfocaban en el bosque que se levantaba frente a si, su tenso rostro mostraba una amargura hasta ahora desconocida por sus allegados. El hombre se giro y salio de la terraza en dirección al salón.

_Giuliano: algún día volveremos a ser los de antes Pri_

_Nunca más Giuliano, nunca más._

* * *

Terminaron de cenar, y se fueron a sentar junto al árbol para charlar, Quinn salió de la casa, sus padres no prestaron atención a ello

_Ha: te encanta el helado frío de la noche ¿no?_

_Y a ti seguirme_

_Ha: estas bien?_

_Lo estoy y tú?_

_Ha: lo estoy_ sonriendo, de pronto se agachó, con sus manos tomo nieve, forma una bola y mientras Quinn estaba de espaldas _"guerraaaa de nieve"_

Jugando en medio de la fría noche recibieron la navidad.

-o-

A toda velocidad salio de aquel lugar, se sentía asfixiada entre tantas mentiras, unos pasos seguían su ritmo, no vio uno de los escalones y cayó al piso, lastimándose la mano,

_Mierda... mierda... mierda_.. golpeando la nieve que cubría la salida con rabia

J_: te ayudo_.. tendiendo su mano

_Todo fue una mentira, un engaño, me utilizaron, él.. Victor Petrov nunca murió, y yo arruine mi vida por eso, ¿sabes lo que significa?_

_J: Que era tu destino Q._

El recuerdo de esas palabras que empezaba a odiar hicieron brotar lágrimas en sus ojos que nunca antes había permitido dejar salir.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**gbrujndl **el capítulo pasado fue todo en pasado, solo que son escenarios distintos como en el de hoy, sin embargo para evitar confusiones las líneas separan los personajes en el mismo tiempo pero distintos lugares y -0- significa el presente.

_****__Gracias por leer. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

Capitulo 12.

**Te entrego mi corazón.**

Se despertaba en la cama cuando lo vio parado frente a ella

_Qué haces ahí?_

_Ha: te veia dormir_

_Eso ya lo sé, me refiero al por qué?_

_Ha: deje pasar estos días por la navidad, pero tenemos una charla pendiente ¿lo olvidastes?_

_Y no podía ser luego, digo.. apenas me estoy despertando_

_Ha: lo siento, pero mi cabeza esta apunto de estallar desde hace semanas, ¿Cómo la conociste? _Mientras se dirigía hacia la mesita de noche observando las fotografías

_Eso ya te lo explique_

_Ha: lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo te involucraste?_

_Solo sucedió, no hay más, sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, un sensación parecida… _hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras, Harald la miro a los ojos

_Ha: a la felicidad! _Concluyó, la mirada verde intensa y viva de su hermana le habían hecho entender que estaba enamorada, asintió con la cabeza, se giro y se dispuso a salir de su habitación

_Es todo? No dirás nada más? No hay sermones? _

_Ha: si eso te hace feliz, yo estaré feliz por ti, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. _Cerró la puerta y se marcho.

Salió de su cama, se ducho, se arregló y salió de la casa apresuradamente, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al departamento de la mujer que tanto deseaba ver. Al bajarse elevó la mirada, las ventanas estaban entre abiertas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dirigió a la entrada.

El timbre sono una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, escuchó unos pasos en dirección de la puerta, su corazón estaba acelerado, las manos sudorosas, los nervios la invadían por sorpresa cada vez que se acercaba a Rachel, pero al entreabrirse la puerta su rostro cambio de felicidad a sorpresa

_Buenos días!_

"_Buen día" _un hombre estaba plantando frente a ella, se veía mas joven que ella, ojos oscuros, cabellos negro, de tez morena y una sonrisa perfecta a su parecer

_Disculpa, buscaba a otra persona, pero … _una voz proveniente de las escaleras hizo que se callara repentinamente

_¿Quién es?_

"_Una chica, pero no me ha dicho quién es"_

Rachel dedujo inmediatamente de quién se trataba y corrió a la puerta, observó a su hermano ocultando un arma tras de si, lo halo del brazo y llegó al nivel de ella

_Quinn!_

_Hola Rachel, _sus palabras fueron secas

_Te eche de menos. _echándose a sus brazos, la rubia reaccionó, los celos que la abordaron por instantes, en ese abrazo desaparecieron

_Y yo a ti. _Observó como el chico subió velozmente las escaleras

_Pasa, _cerrando la puerta. _Como has estado?_

_Bien, pensé que no te vería antes de finalizar el año_

_Me he escapado, solo esperaba desayunar para ir por ti_

Sin decir nada más se acerco solo quedando a centímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento, su aroma, ese que tanto la enloquecía, "_Sabes algo Quinn" _dejo pasar unos segundos en silencio sin perder su mirada que la acercaba al cielo _"no puedo estar lejos de ti" _su mano retiro un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría un poco su rostro, se acercó mas y la beso, un beso dulce, un beso cargado de sentimientos.

"_eh, creo que mejor me quedo allá arriba" _se escuchó en apenas un susurro, la morena se separó de ella

_Ven acá _dirigiéndose al chico _"Quinn te presentó a mi primo Jhon" _el chico la miro con cara de sorpresa pero sin decir nada se acercó y extendió su mano en gesto de saludo

"_Mucho gusto Quinn"_

_El gusto es mio!_

_Bien, ya conoces a mi primo, ahora él se disponía a salir, ¿cierto? _

"_Si, si claro, me pasas las llaves del auto" _la mirada de Rachel era como de querer matarlo, sabia que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero no tenía más opción que ceder a la petición. Minutos más tarde salia por la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad

"_Adios Quinn, ven cuando quieras"_

_Le diste tu auto?_

_Eso no importa, vamos a mi habitación, _

_Espera, te tengo un obsequio, _sacando la caja envuelta de su bolso

_Linda, lo olvide _con cara de arrepentimiento _no te compre un obsequio, lo siento_

_No importa, toma _entregándoselo en las manos.

_Gracias amor _

La rubia quedo paralizada al escuchar esa palabra, Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, para tratar de desviar la atención sobre eso, _"ven, subamos" _tomándola de la mano para subir las escaleras. Al entrar a la habitación, Quinn sintió unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, de hacerla suya una y otra vez, con sus manos sujeto sus caderas, clavó su nariz en el cuello de la morena y comenzó a besarle suavemente, pero algo la detuvo

_Hoy no cielo, _soltándose tiernamente

_Lo siento… yo.. no… _

_No te disculpes, no es por ti, han sido unos días difíciles… muy dificiles _termino susurrando mientras caminaba a colocar el regalo dentro del armario

_Paso algo Rachel?_

Un silencio eterno se hizo en la habitación, la rubia escucho apenas el sonido leve de un llanto que en una lucha campal intentaba enterrar Rachel, paso sus brazos nuevamente por las caderas de ella,

_Estoy aquí mi amor, solo para ti _susurrando al oído. Aquellas palabras fueron un sello de la confesión de amor entre ambas, se fundieron en un abrazo que casi las transformaba en una sola.

_Te amo! _

Ambas se tumbaron en la cama, entre dulces besos y abrazos se quedaron, las horas pasaron volando, hasta que la rubia decidió despedirse

_Tengo que irme, ya no tengo la excusa de la facultad, estamos en receso. _

_Me voy esta noche, _

_¿Qué?_

_Solo vine para verte_

_A donde irás?_

_A surámerica_

_¿Cuánto tiempo Rachel?_

_Un mes, tal vez dos, depende de la linea aérea y su agenda_

_Abre el obsequio_

_Qué?_

_Por favor _sus ojos le suplicaron que fuera por el

Ella se levantó y lo tomo del armario, se sentó en la cama y empezó a soltar el papel que lo cubría

_Es …. Es hermoso… y es un diamante?_

_Me alegro que te guste_

_Quinn estás loca? Esto es muy costoso_

_Para ti no lo es_

_Pero yo trabajo, tú vives de tus padres, no imagino su tarjeta de crédito como quedó_

_Ellos no lo pagaron, lo hice yo_

_Y como? _

_Eso no importa, solo quiero que lo tengas, cada vez que mires ese corazón de diamante me sientas a tu lado, no importa el lugar donde estés, ni la distancia que nos separe, o si incluso algún día no regreso a tu lado_

_Qué estas diciendo?_

_La vida es corta amor, y yo… yo _no logro terminar de revelar lo que tanto deseaba a la mujer que amaba, Rachel brincó de la cama y sello sus labios con un beso, un beso donde le demostró el amor que sentía, el amor que nació entre las dos y que día a día crecía sin que nada en el mundo lo detuviera.

La lluvia empezaba a caer, la contemplaba desde la ventana, su amada hacia un par de horas que se había marchado, tenia una copa medio vacía en la mano

"_Esa es la razón que te mantiene atada a Vancouver ¿no?"_

_Disfrutaste del paseo _sin moverse del lugar donde estaba

"_Rachel? Lindo collar" _parado a poco centímetros de ella

_Fue su obsequio de navidad, y yo olvide comprarle uno_

"_No lo olvidaste, no podías, no tenías cabeza para eso, y ahora temo porque tampoco tendrás cabeza para asumir la responsabilidad que hace un par de días te entregaron"_

_No digas tonterías Giuliano_

_G: vives un engaño, papá te envío aquí para cerrar un negocio, y ya esta, terminó, y él tampoco esta más entre nosotros, ahora eres tú quién ocupa su lugar, venir aquí solo por un capricho Pris _giró su mirada hacia él, clavándose como dos puñales feroces

_Engaño? Ella es lo único verdadero que tengo en mi vida, lo único limpio, lo único que me hace sentir viva, lejos de negociaciones oscuras, de gente peligrosa, lejos de tanta basura_

_G: ella no sabe quién eres, si lo supiera jamás se enamoría de ti_

_Me ama Giuliano, y la amo, y no importa si ahora soy la "jefa" de familia, nada cambiara que siga viniendo aquí a verla,_

_G: si nuestros enemigos … que son muchos Priscilla se enteran, la pondrás en peligro, la matarán o te matarán a ti como hicieron con papá_

_A ella nada le pasará jamás ¿entiendes? Y si algún día me descubren y me eliminan...Ese será el precio que tendré que pagar.. _

_G: si la amas olvídate de ella, desaparece todo esto y no regreses más a este lugar_

Termino de subir las escaleras sin responder nada más, no quería pensar en el futuro incierto que se avecinaba sobre ella.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 13

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

**Sorpresas.**

Pasaron un par de días y el fin de año había llegado, sus padres preparaban la cena, su hermano veia televisión en el salón y ella estaba arriba en su habitación, de pronto escuchó que le llamaban

_"Quinn… Quinn"_

Salio y asomo su rostro desde arriba

_Que ocurre_

_Baja cariño, trajeron algo para ti_

Bajo sin ganas de hacerlo, camino hacia el salón y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, un chico de pie esperaba del lado de afuera

_"Buen día señorita, esto es para usted"_

Su cara mostró desconfianza, pensó que se trataba de la gente para la cual ahora trabajaba

_Quién lo envía_

_"ahí tiene una nota"_ entregándole en sus manos una pequeña caja con un lazo y un sobre blanco.

Firmó la orden de entrega y cerró la puerta quedándose pensativa sobre el contenido de la carta y de la caja

_Que es cariño?_

_no lo sé mamá_

_no lo abrirás_

decían sus padres mientras le observaban curiosos desde la cocina

_Luego_... subiendo de nuevo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Abrió la carta

_"Amor este es mi regalo, siempre estás presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, Feliz Navidad y año nuevo. _

_PD. así evitarás quedarte parada al otro lado de la calle. _

_Besos. Rachel"._

Quito el lazo que sellaba la cajita y la abrió, eran un juego de llaves, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Rachel le estaba entregando no solo aquel juego de llaves comunes, sino las llaves que la conducían a su vida, a su amor, al único que en su vida habría tenido.

Pasaron las fiestas, y desde entonces no sabia nada de ella, le marcaba a su número pero estaba sin señal aquella línea, a veces por las tardes se escapaba de la facultad y se quedaba horas esperando en su departamento, o se acostaba en aquella cama que había presenciado la entrega de sus cuerpos para fusionarse en uno solo; pero a pesar de ello no habían señales de su amada.

_T: hey... que haces, acaso quieres sufrir un accidente? tienes que concentrarte.. o terminaras lesionando a alguien o a ti misma_

_Lo siento_

_T: Llevas días distraída, que te ocurre?_

_Nada. _

Tom empezaba a preocuparse, observaba a Quinn algo apagada y desinteresada en los entrenamientos, era como si sus habilidades iniciales por magia desaparecían. Entró a la sala donde se reunían

_T: algo anda mal con Fabray_

_"Si? solucionalo entonces"_

_T: si, y como?_

_"Busca el origen, y desaparecelo"_

_T: sabemos cual es el origen, pero también que es complicado hacer lo que pides"_

_"Llevamos años tras eso, y hemos logrado un cincuenta por ciento de avance, pero como no nos interesa solo la mitad, hay que llegar al cien por ciento" _le decía aquel hombre mientras en su escritorio seguía firmando una cantidad de papeles.

_T: Michael_ ... el hombre giro rápidamente su mirada hacia él... _no estarás planeando que sea ella quién ponga el fin a ese cincuenta faltante o ¿si?_

_"Clark es exactamente lo que quiero que haga"_

Tom entendió el enojo de su jefe, jamás solía llamarle a él por su apellido, pero hablaba de algo delicado, y no existían opciones, tenia que terminar lo que ya estaba empezado.

_Fabray, Silk, Fernández, Thompson a mi oficina ahora mismo_, decía Tom mientras con paso acelerado pasaba por la sala dos de entrenamiento.

_y ahora que le pasa?_

_J: no lo sé, ya nos enteraremos_

Entraron con paso cauteloso y con desconfianza

_T: Tomen asiento_

_J: bien, y ¿cual es la misión?_

_T: salimos en dos días a Durban, se llevará a cabo una entrega de un fuerte cargamento de armas, el destino de las mismas es hacia surámerica pero las retendrán unos días en el puerto de esa ciudad, la misión es desmantelar la carga antes de que partan a su destino de entrega._

_y quienes irán?_

_T: todos_

_N: disculpa pero donde queda ese lugar? _

Tom observó a Nacho con una sonrisa de ironía

_T: en sudáfrica, Durban es una ciudad ubicada a orillas del océano índico en la provincia de Kwazulu, la tercera ciudad más importante después de Johannesburgo y Ciudad del cabo. Alguna otra pregunta de geografía?_

Nacho a obtener una respuesta tan sarcástica optó por quedarse callado

_A: a veces eres insoportable Clark._

_J: detalles de la misión?_

_T: cuando estemos en camino_

_Algo que ver la familia Lanzerotti?_

Tom se detuvo a observar a Quinn, la pregunta estaba más que acertada

_T: se cree según nuestras fuentes infiltradas que hay nuevo jefe de familia, y si Fabray, el cargamento valorado en unos cuantos millones de dolares pertenece a la familia Lanzerotti._

_Genial, eliminamos a uno y surgen otros de la misma estirpe._

_T: por eso hay que continuar, hasta acabarlos. _

Esa tarde salio de aquel cuartel de la inteligencia canadiense y se marchó a caminar por el parque, el frío era intenso, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de ir a donde en aquel verano se sintió tan feliz.

_"Rachel donde estas? te echo tanto de menos" _sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar aquel lugar con vista hacia el lago donde fue su primera cita con la mujer que robaba su corazón.

_Má, pá, Hal... tengo que salir de viaje_

_Ha: de nuevo?_

_M: hija, y eso?_

_Voy a surámerica, hay una equipo de médicos voluntarios que harán una visita por una semana, tal vez dos y pues me apunte para ir_... obedecía la orden dada por su jefe, tenía falsos documentos que así lo certificaban, a veces ella misma se horrorizaba de la capacidad que tenia para mentirles a los seres que más amaba.

Sus padres una vez más creyeron aquella cantidad de falsas explicaciones, pero Harald muy dentro de sí sabia que algo estaba pasando con su hermana.

_Ha: algo me dice que no vas de ayuda a ningún lado_

_Vamos a empezar de nuevo Hal?_

_Ha: no me dirás la verdad ¿cierto?_

Quinn preparaba en su habitación el equipaje mientras su hermano le observaba

_Investiga y verás que digo la verdad_.. ella sabia que todos sus pasos estaban cubiertos, al menos en la facultad.

_Ha: cuidate!_ sus ojos se cruzaron y de pronto sintió una necesidad de un fuerte abrazo, corrió hacia él y se ancló en sus hombros

_Te quiero_

Harald jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, sintió una flecha en su estomago que le confirmaba que es algo no era nada bueno.

_Ha: y yo a ti hermanita._ Apretándola más fuerte, como si la quisiera salvar de caer en un abismo.

En el aeropuerto abordo del avión privado,

_N: lista linda para transformarte_, mientras colocaba su bolso en un lado del su asiento

_Supongo, volveré a ser Aleksandra Nicolic_, observándolo con una media sonrisa

_T: eso es por esta vez, la próxima no serás la misma_, dijo en tono casi apagado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

_"Buen día a todos, abrochen sus cinturones que despegaremos en breve" _escucharon por el alta voz obedeciendo todos la orden.

El recorrido era interesante, aquella ciudad era diferente de las que antes había visitado, tenia un aire de modernismo.

La habitación era amplia, decorada al estilo minimalista, con su cama en el centro, espejos a ambos lados de la misma, al fondo de la habitación una terraza donde se podía contemplar perfectamente el océano índico, a la izquierda una pequeña mesa con tres sillas, un florero con algunas rosas rojas y amarillas que servían de decorado para la habitación.

_J: bueno... parece que nos toco compartirla ¿no?_

_La habitación o la cama?_

_J: ambas?_

_Ni lo sueñes, dormirás en el piso_

_J: ¿qué? te has vuelto loca, eso afecta mi espalda_

_Me importa cinco tu espalda_

_J: y si me rehuso?_

_Una baja más una baja menos para el servicio... qué más da_

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Colocaron el equipaje en un pequeño armario

_J: Que te parece si empezamos a trabajar?_

_Es lo mejor que has dicho en las últimas horas_

Salieron del lobbit del hotel en dirección a un taxi que habían contratado,

_A donde vamos?_

_J: a divertirnos!_

La rubia lo miro, sonrió "_cierto, puede ser nuestro último viaje"_, Joe giro su vista encontrándose con el verde intenso que le mostraba en aquel instante

_J: será el tuyo, porque yo pienso seguir viajando..._ ambos rieron y el auto arrancó hacia su destino, pasearlos por la ciudad.

pasearon por los principales shopping de la ciudad, entre risas, observando las vidrieras de los comercios, pararon en un lugar para practicar surf artificial,

_Estas loco?_

_J: anda, vamos? no me digas que tienes miedo?_

_Miedo? cuanto apuestas?_

_J: unos 1000 dolares tal vez?_

_Wow.. te gustan los retos ¿no?_

_J: a quién no?_

Quinn fue vestida con un traje ajustado para surfistas, le entregaron la tabla y se dispuso a entrar al agua, veía de forma divertida como aquellas olas artificiales se formaban, algo en sus venas corría, un deseo a experimentar la adrenalina la invitaba a probar algo nuevo y en otra punto de la geografía mundial.

J: _vamos Aleksandra, tu puedes_.. gritaba mientras con ambas manos trataba de equilibrarse en la tabla resbaladiza que con furia empujaba el agua.

La rubia logró sostenerse y no caer, al salir de la emoción se abrazo sobre él

_Me debes mil_

_J: claro por dinero todo vale ¿no? -río-_

_Tu apostaste querido, no yo_

_J: venga, vamos a comer, tengo hambre_. Empujándola suavemente para que fuese a cambiar de ropa. Te espero.

La rubia veía cada detalle de aquel lugar que le parecía sacado de películas, la decoración peculiar, las mesas coloridas, a juego con las paredes azules del restaurante, predominaba la madera en la arquitectura, al fondo una tarima con músicos tocando acordes autóctonos sudáfricanos, desde su lugar podía observa hacia afuera, sillas de madera casi tocando el piso con pequeñas mesas en el centro al aire libre,

_J: es lindo lugar ¿no?_

_Un poco raro.. pero si, es lindo_

El camarero llego con la orden, ella no había pedido nada, le dejo a su compañero la labor, _"Que es?"_

_J: traditional durban curries/lamb served, un plato típico de acá_

Quinn miró con desconfianza... tomo un sorbo de su bebida, cuando vio su plato, tomo dos sorbos más

_Que se supone que ordene?_

_J: african starter platter_

_y eso es?_

_J: no tengo idea.. pero suena delicioso ¿no crees?_

Miró su plato, Tomo su bebida y de un sorbo dejo la copa totalmente vacía.

_"Priscilla debemos hablar"_

_P: ahora que ocurre Tony_

_"Sabes que es la primera operación que comandas ¿no?_

_P: y que con eso?_

_"Si algo sale mal, las familias te podrán quitar el poder que te dieron"_

_P: nada saldrá mal_

_"Es una corazonada Pris, algo me dice que las cosas no van bien"_

_P: irán bien, vamos.. déjate de temores, y ve a descansar,_ entre tanto tomaba un copa de vino para calmar su ansiedad. Sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche que caía sobre la terraza de su mansión

_"Si solo pudieras estar aquí conmigo Quinn, me harías tan feliz"._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Chapter 14

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.**

**Intuición.**

Habían transcurridos dos días desde su arribo a la ciudad de Durban, Joe y Quinn se pasaban el tiempo paseando, cerca de las playas, observando los alrededores de los muelles mientras fingían que caminaban conocían el lugar, los detalles estaban listos, pero no la convencía su instinto de que todo iría bien en la misión.

_J: hoy has estado callada, no quieres bajar a caminar un poco?_

_Joe, será hoy_

_J: Qué cosa?_

_La operación_

_J: Clark no nos ha avisado_

_Lo pre siento_

_J: pues si eres adivina... que pasará en mi futuro_

_Déjate de bromas,_ levantándose nerviosa y paseando por la pequeña terraza de la habitación

_J: Fabray todo estará en orden, ya verás_

La rubia mientras le sostenía la mirada hacia movimientos de negación, los nervios afloraban en su piel como el agua de un manantial.

El teléfono sonó,

_J: es mi móvil, si?_

_T: tienen diez horas para estar debajo del muelle, el equipo esta en las coordenadas que te estoy enviando al gps. _

_J: ok. Nos veremos. _

Quinn confirmo que la orden estaba dada y la operación había empezado.

Tomaron sus pelucas, se arreglaron, sacaron el poco equipaje que tenían y entregaron la habitación.

Un rústico azul oscuro los esperaba afuera del hotel, subieron.

_"El yate esta listo, voy a guiarlos a donde tendrán acceso al equipo"_

_J: gusto en conocerte_

_"Soy Hunter, Ryan Hunter, del Servicio secreto de los Estados Unidos"_

_Wow... así que apoyo total en esta misión._

_"Solo de logística, no podemos intervenir, ustedes son los que tienen a cargo desmantelar la organización"_

_J: genial. Mejor noticia .. imposible._

Ambos guardaron silencio el resto del traslado, entre tanto Hunter les explicaba los detalles. Llegaron a un lugar cercano a los muelles, y se introdujeron en uno de los yates, un amplio salón previo a los camarotes estaba equipado con armas que podían servir para un comando de la policía

_Ryan: Son para ustedes, las necesitaran_

_J: genial... ni de niño soñé con tantas de estas_

La rubia lo miro como si estuviera loco

_De niña jugaba al fútbol, no soñaba con armas... chiflado.._ término susurrando...

Comenzaron a cambiarse de vestuario, a colocarse los chalecos y cargar las armas que estaban sobre el mesón.

La hora había llegado... la noche bañaba las costas de Durban, el estruendo de las olas del mar golpeaban con furia,

_R: el viento esta fuerte hoy_

_No me digas_... en tono medio sarcástico...

_J: todo saldrá bien Nicolic_

Camuflados en su vestuario bajaron del yate y abordaron otra embarcación más pequeña a unos cien metros de donde estaban, la oscuridad los cubría en medio de la noche fría, un motor se encendió y arrancó la operación.

Los sonidos de las ráfagas de balas hacían eco en el ambiente, la distancia que había con respecto al buque eran de unos 300 metros

_J: vamos Fabray salta_

_Estas loco? es mar abierto... _

_J: tenemos que llegar al buque.. hay que nadar_

_Moriremos ahogados o peor podemos ser la cena de algún tiburón_

_J: salta... no tengo toda la noche.. anda_

Quinn sintió punzadas de terror... una oscuridad total donde solo visualizaba una pequeña luz de la linterna que llevaba en la frente Joe.

R_: tienen que darse prisa.._ le susurro al ver la negativa de saltar

Se dejo caer en el agua helada que se introdujo como puñales de hielo en cada fibra de su piel, y la sola idea de congelarse o ser abordada por algún bicho de las aguas frías del índico hicieron que nadara a toda velocidad.

_J: sujeta esto_... entre tanto disparaba un arma especial de anclaje en la popa del enorme barco

_Date prisa... me congelo_.. susurraba tiritando del frío

Costosamente abordaron aquella embarcación, lo empapado de los trajes, el aire que no favorecía lo helado de su piel fueron mermando su energía. Joe la ayudo a subir a pesar del temor de ser alcanzado por algún proyectil.

_J: vamos.. corre.. corre_... sintiendo los chillidos de las balas que rozaban a centímetros de sus cuerpos...

_"Señorita tiene una llamada"_

_P: la tomare en el despacho... _

_"deacuerdo"_

Priscilla camino con paso apresurado, y tomo el auricular

_P: si_

_"Jefa no hay noticias del cargamento desde hace 30 minutos"_

_P: como que no hay noticias? partió del puerto de Durban ¿si o no?_

_"Si, esta en mar abierto, pero desde entonces no hay noticias"_

_P: Joder._... colgó el auricular con una ira que velozmente se apoderaba de ella

Los lugares donde se refugiaba eran convertidos en coladores, el agotamiento la tenia vencida, pero sabia que si se detenía no la volvería a contar

_J: corre Aleksandra_... gritaba el compañero.. gritos que eran ensordecidos por más disparos

La rubia empezó a rodar por el piso de aquel buque, mientras abría fuego con su scorpion en respuesta al fuego que recibía, sus ojos veia cuerpos caer, como si jugara en su wii Tom Clancy's Ghost... solo que no era un juego... sino la vida real.

Las balas iban y venían en busca de un blanco, del bando enemigo habían bajas considerables, a la distancia observó a Tom en lo más alto del buque, respaldándolo a ellos, su mirada se detuvo, parecía un ángel, pero vestido de negro.

_J: corre.. corre.. corre.. _seguía escuchando a lo lejos

obedeció la orden... llego a las escaleras que descendían hacia el piso inferior del buque, bajo apuntando en busca de potencial blanco, su corazón saltaba de la adrenalina que estaba corriendo en sus venas, uno.. dos.. tres.. caían al frente suyo, su mente estaba apagada, lo único que prevalecía era su instinto animal.. el de supervivencia.

Un inmenso dolor desgarro su alma, el ardor corría a velocidades inimaginables por sus entrañas, se vio pero el color de su ropa no dejo observar nada fuera de lo normal, pensó que seguramente era parte del agotamiento, continuo corriendo, pero el andar se le dificultaba más y más, sus piernas de pronto fallaron y se desplomo en el duro piso de esa infernal embarcación.

Habia pasado casi una hora desde la embestida del SSC al barco, estaban apunto de abandonar el lugar

_J: Fabray donde esta?_ gritaba a su compañero que se disponía a saltar al vacío en el medio del índico

_T: no lo sé, no estaba contigo?_

_J: hace casi 20 minutos se separo de mí_

_T: hay que saltar_

_J: estas loco? no la dejare acá_

_T: la buscare, salta_

_J: no, no saltare_.. desobedeció la orden y se dispuso a regresar de nuevo a la batalla que había calmado su furia

_T: genial_.. susurro en tono de rabia.. mientras seguía los pasos de Joe

Pasaron unos minutos, no encontraban a Quinn, hasta que Joe clavo su mirada al pasillo del piso inferior, un cuerpo tirado sobre un pozo de sangre, con precaución se acerco, vio salir de su capucha oscura el color rubio del cabello,

_J: Fabray_.. susurro.. se acerco totalmente y al girarla con cuidado la vio, sus dedos temblorosos buscaron su yugular, tenia pulso, débil pero aun estaba con vida, se acomodo el arma en su espalda y con sus brazos la sujeto, a pesar de estar con un peso demás corrió escaleras arriba, el tiempo se había agotado y en cualquier momento aquello desaparecería

_T: Salta... salta_... le gritaba desesperado Tomas a Joe... tras ellos sonidos ensordecedores que dejaban iluminada la oscuridad en medio de la nada, Joe corría, pero su velocidad no era tan fuerte, se acercaba a la proa, pero sabía que no llegaría, miro hacia atrás

_T: salta Joe... ahora.._ en el medio del estruendo apenas escuchaba, su mente se bloqueo, todo volaba a pedazos, miro de nuevo a Quinn y como un flash en su mente recordó lo que en horas anteriores ella le había dicho "_puede ser nuestro último viaje"_.. aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar y con ella en brazos se fue a la orilla y salto, una onda los impulso, la noche se iluminó con el color del fuego, un fuego que consumió todo a su paso.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Disculpen la espera, a las que leen lazos de amor pronto retomaré la historia.. perdí el archivo en el dispositivo que comunmente uso, pero lo respalde en otro que pronto tendré.  
**

**Saludos**


	15. Chapter 15

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

_Solo quedan 5 capítulos, esta historia tendrá segunda parte pero aún no decido si transformarla en Faberry como he hecho con la primera parte.. por la cantidad de reviews.. supongo que no lo haré. _

_Gracias por leer y a las que comentan._

* * *

**Capitulo 15.**

**Mentiras**

Todo lo que había a su paso caía desde el escritorio donde se encontraba, los objetos de vidrio volaban en pedazos sobre el suelo, haciendo ruidoso el despacho

Tony: _Que sucede acá?_ elevando la voz desde la puerta

_P: se cargaron la entrega... esos hijos de puta del servicio secreto jodieron la misión_

Tony se quedo en una pieza, la preocupación en la expresión en su rostro dio a entender a Priscilla el problema en el que se encontraban

_"Son 10 millones de dolares Pris"_

_P: ya lo sé_... la rabia hizo que sus puños cayeran como rocas sobre la madera... _pocos sabían de la operación..._

_T: crees que hay un infiltrado?_

_P: si lo hay sabre quién es y por mi padre que lo haré polvo..._

_T: a donde vas?_ observándola salir con determinación del lugar

_P: a cazar._

Sus ojos estaban pesados, veia sombras borrosas que se movían, palabras que llegaban a sus oídos como cortadas por la distancia, intento abrir más pero no podía, era como intentar de despertar de una pesadilla

_T: se recuperara pronto?_ decía Tom sin perder la vista de su cuerpo que se hallaba tendido en aquella cama y conectado a una cantidad de cables

_Dr: depende de ella, de su organismo, respondió bien a la cirugía, la bala no hizo mayor daño en los tejidos de las vías digestivas pero la hipotermia, la hemorragia y la onda expansiva de la explosión han dejado huellas que solo la voluntad y el tiempo podrán hacer que se recupere_

_T: entiendo. ¿En cuanto tiempo podemos llevarla a Norteamerica?_

_Dr: en una semana a lo sumo, si se mantiene estable,_

_T: gracias._

El doctor salía de la habitación, dejando paso a que Alice ingresara

_A: Que te ha dicho_

_T: que todo depende de ella_

_A: cuando podemos llevarla?_

_T: una semana_

_A: ¿Qué?_

_T: si, lo sé_

_A: es peligroso, sabes que si esa mafia se entera que no hemos abandonado Sudáfrica nos harán pedazos?_

_T: no se enteraran_

_A: Tomás debemos irnos mañana_

_T: Thompson como esta?_

_A: bien, se recupera más rápido que Fabray_

_T: llamare a la base, hemos perdido contacto desde hace días, pero debemos dar indicaciones de que estamos en Cuidad del cabo, por si algo puede ocurrir_

_A: Michael se enfurecera, lo sabes?_

_T: En este momento importa poco lo que el diga, son tres agentes heridos, no podemos irnos y dejarlos aquí._

_Presente_

Sus lagrimas corrían como el río por su cauce, sentía un vacío profundo en su pecho, un dolor que le quemaba por dentro

_J: no sé como llegaste a esto,_ hizo un silencio corto y concluyó.. _pero a veces la vida nos lleva por camino inciertos Q._

_Estoy muriendo Joe_.. de sus ojos no paraban de brotar las lagrimas

_J: recuerdas la vez que casi morimos?_

Quinn lo miro asintiendo su cabeza

"_Te llevaba entre mis brazos, y escuchaba a Tom gritar, no sé que decía, el sonido de los estallidos que estaba provocando el carguero me lo impedía, me detuve y gire a mirar, dije oh dios, estamos muertos, pero te vi y pensé_... calló unos segundos logrando la atención de ella... _le dije que seguiría viajando.. que estaba loca si dejaba morirme en ese lugar, así que salté por la orilla.. y lo siguiente que vi fue a Alice, y dije estoy vivo? o todos morimos?"_

_Como no recordarlo... yo_.. la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar

_"lo que trato de decirte Q es que por más dolor que esto te cause, por más que te sientas morir, no es tu momento, como aquel tampoco lo fue, llorarás hoy, mañana, un mes, dos, un año, lo que debas llorar.. pero no morirás por ello, y yo no dejare que lo hagas"_ su mirada se clavo en el verde intenso de sus rojos ojos llorosos, y sin pedir permiso la abrazo como jamás lo había hecho.

**Enero, 2003.**

_J: como esta ella?_

_A: se recuperara, pero tendrá que poner de su parte_

_J: lo hará, es una chica fuerte_

Alice contemplaba a Joe con admiración, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de una desconocida.

_J: Puedo verla?_

_A: puedes levantarte?_

_J: si me ayudas?_

Alice llamo a una enfermera, ayudaron a bajar a Joe de la cama y con cuidado lo condujeron hasta la habitación de la rubia. habían transcurrido cuatro días desde la misión y mientras él se recuperaba velozmente, ella permanecía en el mismo estado inconsciente.

-.-

El timbre sonó en tres ocasiones, pero solo estaba él en casa, bajo las escaleras con un paso pesado, recién llegaba del trabajo y no le apetecía salir de su cama

_Ha: Vaya.. pero que sorpresa_

_Hola ¿Harald?_

_Ha: Que tal ¿Rachel? A que se debe tu visita.._ no podía evitar el tono poco amable con aquella mujer que nada le gustaba para compañía de su hermana

_Esta Quinn?_

_Ha: no esta_

_¿sabes a que hora regresa?_

_Ha: no lo sé_

_bueno.. a ver.. sé que no te agrada la idea de que tu hermana y yo_

_tengamos_.. la detuvo en seco

_Ha: tengamos? tengamos qué?_

_Una relación Harald, ella y yo estamos juntas por si no lo habías notado_

_Ha: claro que lo note, desde aquella tarde ahí afuera_.. señalando con su cabeza

_Entonces veo que no nos llevaremos bien ¿o me equivoco?_

_Ha: no quería ese destino para mi hermanita_

_Demasiado tarde.. a lo que vine.._ Ella estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia por aquellos días...

_Ha: no esta_

_En donde esta? pase a la facultad y nadie pudo decirme nada_

_Ha: en Sudamérica_

_Sudamérica? que diablos?_

_Ha: se fue con un equipo de médicos humanitarios o algo así_

_Hace cuanto?_

_Ha: hace casi 3 semanas_

_Y no sabes nada de ella?_

_Ha: mi hermana no da explicaciones, se desaparece y cuando regresa es que tenemos noticias de ella_

_Ya..._ su rostro se transformo, empezaba a preocuparle el tiempo que dejaban sin verse

_Ha: alguna otra cosa?_

_No_.. sonriendo con ironía.. _gracias._. se giro y con unas facciones de enojo se marcho.

En la base se encontraba Quinn y Joe, ambos recluidos en habitaciones con atención médica. habían pasado unos días desde que los trasladaron de Cuidad del Cabo hasta las afueras de Vancouver.

_J: como te sientes_

_Como si hubiese volado desde un barco en llamas_

Soltó una sonora risa -_pues algo así paso-_

_Ya me contó Alice..._ guardo silencio entre tanto él tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.. _Gracias agente Thompson._

_J: vamos.. no tienes que dar gracias, hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho._

_Sabes que eso no es verdad.._ su mano presionaba suavemente la de él

_J: mm bueno.. no lo es.. pero suena bonito ¿no?._. volvió a sonreirle

Y_ tú como te sientes?_

_J: como si hubise volado acompañado con una rubia desde un barco en llamas_

La risas de ambos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, Tom estaba afuera, pensó en entrar pero al oírlos se quedo detenido en la puerta, su rostro se torno más serio, decidió retirarse sin que advirtieran su presencia.

Los días fueron pasando, ya la rubia estaba recuperándose con mayor velocidad, sus ganas por salir de aquel lugar le daban la fuerza para mejorar cada día más

C_uando puedo marcharme?_

Tom estaba en una oficina apartada de la salas de entrenamiento firmando algunos documentos

_T: depende del médico_

_He hablado con él esta mañana, me ha dicho que si me cuido bien ya me puedo ir a casa_

_T: has pensado que explicación darle a tu familia?_

_Aún no_

_T: entonces? _levantando sus ojos para observarla

_Iré a otro lugar_

_T: ya._.. bajo la mirada.. en su mente sabia hacia donde ella pensaba irse.

_Y.. es todo?_

_T: eres un agente no una prisionera._

Ella entendió lo que quiso decirle, y con la misma se marcho del lugar.. Tom fijo sus ojos nuevamente en ella hasta que la perdió de vista.

_A: qué haces?_

_Me marcho,_ respondía entre tanto se arreglaba

_A: que le dirás a tu familia cuando te vean así? tan frágil_

_No iré con ellos aún_

_A: entonces no elimino la orden?_

Quinn se detuvo y giro su mirada hacia la entrenadora

_"Qué orden?"_

_A: verás.. todo este tiempo han estado enviando emails a tu hermano o mensajes a tus padres como si fueras tu_

_Pero como? si estábamos en la otra punta del mundo? y de paso dure días muy mal_

_A: querida para nosotros nada es imposible_

_Si que me dan miedo_

_A: tenemos que ser perfectos, sin levantar sospechas o dudas.. crees que si tu familia no tiene noticias tuyas en tantos días estarían tranquilos?_

Negó con su cabeza

_"ves.. esa es la razón, ahora dime la elimino o no?_

Pensó unos segundos_.. "no, aún no"_

_A: bien, le diré a Stevens que te lleve_

_No, prefiero irme sola_

_A: no puedes, además no te dejaran conducir así_

_Entonces que me deje en la estación_

_A: deacuerdo._ Llego a la puerta para salir de la habitación.. _Fabray_

_Si?_

_A: cuidate. Nos veremos cuando estés bien._

_Gracias Alice._

Con dificultad entro a aquel departamento, encendió las luces, cerró la puerta y continuo su camino hacia adentro. Buscaba algún rastro que le diera noticias de su amada, pero con desilusión no encontró nada fuera de como lo había dejado. Al llegar a la habitación se quito la ropa con cuidado, aún le dolían las heridas, y más la de la cirugía, se fue a la ducha y se dejo relajar en el agua caliente que recorría su lastimado cuerpo. Se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida.

Al verla tendida plácidamente se quedo contemplándolo, _"hacia tanto tiempo sin verte amor"_ susurro, con pasos delicados llego hasta ella, se dejo caer con suavidad para no despertarla, inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo y como la brisa que acaricia la piel deslizó sus dedos en su mejillas. La rodeo con uno de sus brazos y se apoyo en la cama, en la espera de que saliera de su sueño.

Quinn sintió un calor que la envolvía, un dulce calor que le hacia temblar cada centímetro del cuerpo, abrió los ojos, sintió su aliento, es que tanto le hacia perder la cabeza cuando le tenia cerca, se giro despacio y ahí estaba

_Rachel!_

_Mi vida, te extrañe tanto_, sin dejar de mirarle, se encontraron aquellos ojos que hacían armonía perfecta, el verde de la naturaleza. Sin decir nada más sus labios se juntaron, la dulzura del contacto incito a la morena a explorar la boca de su amada, sus lenguas danzaban al compás de una melodía que solo ambas sentían, la llama del deseo se encendía más y más en ella, deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa de Quinn, cuando de pronto sintió algo que la detuvo

_Amor que_... levantando la camisa.. _que es esto?_

_Una larga historia amor_

_Que te ocurrió? Quiero escucharla.._ entre tanto seguía explorando las heridas que divisaba a su paso, la principal que le había alarmado estaba cubierta aún.

_Me dispararon_

Rachel sintió que su corazón se detenía, en una flash recordó la advertencia de Giuliano, "_donde paso esto"_

_Estaba en Bolivia, montaña adentro_.. hizo una pausa, odiaba mentir, y más aun mentirle a la mujer que le robaba sus pensamientos, por la que latía más fuerte su corazón y a la que era motivo por el cual seguía viviendo.. _estábamos atendiendo a unas personas, solo sentí un ardor inmenso, un dolor que nacía de mis entrañas y no recuerdo más._

_Por dios! Hace cuanto paso esto? ¿como es que tu familia no lo sabe?_

_Hace más de tres semanas, no permití que les avisaran, poco podían hacer desde lejos_

_Por que tantas heridas?_

_Caí cuando dispararon, y pues no lo sé, no lo recuerdo_.. quedo callada, dándole a entender que no quería hablar más de ello.

_Te ha visto un médico acá?_

_Si, no hace falta, la cirugía extrajo la bala, no hubo mayores daños y removieron parte del hígado que fue afectado, pero me recuperare._

Rachel acarició con suavidad el abdomen de Quinn, con tal amor que quería cambiar de lugar con ella para evitarle sufrimiento alguno.

_Te amo Rachel.._ sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los ojos de ella con profundidad.. _pensé que no volvería a tener una oportunidad para decirtelo.. te amo.. te amo._.. la confesión fue sellada con un apasionado beso, un beso que sello ese amor que ambas se tenían, un beso cargado de emoción. Ambas se quedaron acostadas sobre la cama, la cabeza de su amada posaba sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia, el silencio las acompañaba, y en sus mentes cada una se reprendía por mentir a lo único que les daba la felicidad.

**Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16.**

**La Persecución**

La luz del día invadiendo la habitación la despertó, busco a su compañera de cama pero no encontró nada, con cierto cuidado por las heridas presentes en su cuerpo se levanto y salio en busca de su amada.

_alguien la ataco en un viaje de la facultad.._

al otro lado del teléfono _"te lo dije, que la estas poniendo en riesgo, pero no quieres escuchar"_

_Esos hijos de puta me las pagaran_

_"Priscilla abandona Vancouver, regresa a Catanzaro.. puedes estar corriendo un gran peligro allá y no es igual estar en casa que lejos"_

_Ni loca la dejo sola.. _al escuchar los pasos descendiendo por las escaleras, susurro.. _"me tengo que ir, luego hablamos"._

_Hey mi amor, que haces levantada tan temprano?_

La morena miro su reloj, _amor son las 8 de la mañana_

_En serio? pensé que era más temprano_

_Quieres desayunar? prepare tostadas, jugo y café_

Quinn la tomo por la cintura, ¿_sabes que quiero?_

_mmm no, que será?_

_A ti.._ buscando sus labios para besarle

_Ahora no,_ dándole un beso fugaz.. _tienes que comer y luego te llevare a un médico_

_Médico?_ soltándola en seguida.. _no Rachel, estoy harta de médicos_

_Hasta que no esté segura de que estas bien, no dejare de insistir en llevarte, así que a desayunar para luego salir._

Quinn se puso nerviosa, sabia que el médico le diría que no solo fue una herida de bala, sino además heridas por un fuerte impacto, quizás al saltar al vacío en medio del mar... el desayuno transcurrió en un profundo sosiego.

Al subir Rachel las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para ducharse, Quinn marco desde su móvil

_A: Fabray?_

_Si soy yo_

_A: es extraño que te comuniques, sabes que la política de..._ la interrumpió

_Quieren llevarme al médico_

_A: ohh... eso es un problema_

_lo sé_

_A: entiendo. Ve._

_Qué?_ lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido... _me colgaste?_ susurro enojada.

_Amor sube_

Quinn subió con cierta intranquilidad aquellas escaleras, vio a Rachel asomada desde la puerta de la habitación de baño

_Ven amor_

Se desvistió con algo de dificultad, Rachel no dejaba de mirarla, sus pensamientos de rabia surgían al ver el riesgo que corrió la mujer que amaba, _"te ayudo"_

_No, por favor_

Entro con ella, el agua caliente toco su piel, sintió la suavidad de las manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo, recibiendo caricias que le hacían suspirar, los labios de su chica le recorrieron todo el cuello, brindándole un placer indescriptible, sus manos no paraban de explorarla, evitando tocar las heridas que tenia, "_te amo_" le susurro al oído, se giro hasta quedar frente a frente, sus ojos se atravesaban mutuamente, la cercanía de sus labios las hechizaron, uniendo sus bocas, bailando al ritmo del amor, más fuerza tomaban los besos, entre tanto las manos inquietas de Rachel envolvían la espalda, los muslos de la rubia, su pierna se introdujo entre las de ella, buscando el contacto con su sexo, frotaba para sentir el calor que emanaba de su interior, los besos se hacían más profundos, sus lenguas luchaban sin descanso para ganar una batalla, los gemidos de Quinn le excitaban más, perdía el control de si misma, la llevo contra la pared de la ducha, mientras su lengua bajaba por los pechos de su amor, sus manos no dejaban de masajearlos, le propiciaba pequeños mordiscos que le hacían estallar de deseo, continuo su camino hacia el centro del placer, su mirada hizo parada en el abdomen, donde tenia aquella herida que aún dolía, suavemente la beso, desvió su oscura mirada para encontrarse con el color del verde intenso contemplandola, _"te amo, nunca dejare que nada te lastimen de nuevo"_, volvió a besarle, bajo a su entre pierna y se perdió entre ellas, solo gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas llenaban el espacio de aquel lugar.

…

La rubia estaba callada, le preocupaba lo que el médico le diría a Rachel, entre tanto iban en su auto lamborghini camino al consultorio privado,

_Estás muy callada cielo_

_Me esta doliendo un poco, es todo._

_Quizas no debíamos haber tenido sexo aún… _Quinn no respondió.

Sus ojos giraron a verla y luego retomo el rumbo de la vía. Por el retrovisor observó un auto oscuro que les seguía desde hacia unos minutos, Rachel sintió una punzada en el estomago, algo no andaba bien, piso el acelerador para probar una teoría que deseaba fuera negativa, pero para su sorpresa no lo fue, la rubia notó que el auto estaba ganando mucha velocidad.

_Estas volando? nos multaran por exceso de velocidad Rach_

_Nos están siguiendo_

_Qué?_

Quinn instintivamente giro hacia atrás y vio el auto color negro, no les alcanzaba en velocidad aun pero hacia lo posible por rebasarlas, los nervios la consumieron, sabia que se trataba de sus compañeros de trabajo

_Sujetate_

Quinn siguió la indicación de la morena, en un giro en seco quedó el auto frente a frente con sus perseguidores, un grito apagado en su garganta se ahogó, el sonido del acelerador provocó un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, su corazón acelerado lo podía sentir saltando en su pecho, en instinto se sujeto con fuerza del cinturón de seguridad, Rachel maniobró y el auto que les seguía paso en zig zag frente a sus ojos. Le costaba respirar, solo veía a la mujer a su lado que parecía un piloto de formula uno.

_si..._ en ademán de felicidad... _los perdimos_

Solo el sonido de los neumáticos del auto quemando la autovía a toda velocidad era lo que se oía.

_Quiero ir a casa_

_Entiendo."Será lo mejor" _pensó para si ó un desvío para evitar que le siguieran nuevamente. Ninguna de las dos menciono nada de lo ocurrido, ambas temían que se descubriera la verdad, su verdad.

_Má .._. abrazándola con fuerza al entrar a su casa, Rachel estaba afuera, observaba la alegría de su amada aferrada al ser que le dio la vida, entendió que no había más por hacer, sin despedirse se subió en su coche y se marcho, cuando la rubia giró para invitarle a entrar ya no quedaban rastros de la morena.

El resto del día sus padre la mantuvieron entretenida, Harald estaba feliz de verla, pero sus presentimientos de que su hermana algo ocultaba estaban a flor de piel.

Rachel firmaba una nota que había dejado para Quinn, la colocó sobre la cama y tomo su equipaje para marcharse.

_Ha: te eche de menos_

_Y yo a ti hermanito_

Se sentó en un lado de su cama

_Ha: sabes.. mientras no estaba vino a verte la chica con la que tienes esa particular amistad_

_Rachel es mi novia Harald_

_Ha: ya! Que rápido van ¿no?_

_Vamos, cuando dejaras de ser tan pesado con ella?_

_Ha: jamás._. sonriendo, tomo una almohada y se la echo encima para romper el hielo, pero no se percato que el golpe fue directo a la zona lesionada de Quinn, notó la molestia de su hermana_.. "que tienes ahí?"_

_Nada_

_Ha: déjame ver_

_No, por favor vete.. déjame descansar_

Harald se paro molesto, _"no salgo de esta habitación hasta que no me dejes ver que tienes ahí?"_

_No seas intenso Hal,_

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella decía se acerco y levanto su camisa

_Ha: Qué es esto?_

_Una herida_

_Ha: una herida de qué tipo?_

_Fue un accidente_

_Ha: accidente? por dios si parece que te hicieron una cirugía_

_Baja la voz, no quiero que papa y mamá se enteren_

_Ha: En que estas metida Lucy Quinn Fabray?_

_Ya te dije fue un accidente_

_Ha: o hablas o te cargo en mis brazos y te llevo a un médico para que me diga la verdad_

_Vale.. es una herida de bala, ¿Feliz?_

_Ha: de bala? quién te disparo? fue esa zorra?_

_Qué? en serio piensas que fue ella?_

_Ha: no? y entonces?_

_Fue en Bolivia!_

_Ha: Qué? Por qué?_

_Nos atacaron, ya.. no quiero hablar más del tema_

Harald quedó paralizado pensando que le había ocurrido lo peor, la rabia lo invadió

_Ha: te dije que no fueras, porque tienes que ser tan cabezota_

_Basta!_

_Ha: agggg_... en un ataque de impotencia se fue furioso de la habitación, dejándola sentada sobre la cama.

Dos días después

_Priscilla calmate por favor, escucha a Vincenzo_

_P: calla Tony... entonces.. fuiste tu quién nos delató con el servicio secreto?_

_Vin: no, señorita! Jamás la traicionaría_.. el hombre estaba aterrado ante la furia indomable de la chica morena

_Biagio: déjalo en paz, es uno de los nuestros_

Priscilla le lanzo una mirada desafiante, _"Solo cinco personas sabíamos de la operación, el comprador, Tony.. dirigiendo su vista hacia él, Giuliano, el mismo gesto, Tú, Vincenzo y yo"_

_Tony: por favor baja el arma_

_P: o acaso fuiste tú Biagio? serias capaz por ambición de poder de traicionarme?_

_B: dejate de tonterías, nadie te traiciono, esos andan encima de nosotros, desde... "cállate, ni lo menciones"_ le interrumpió Priscilla

_G: que harás Pris?_

_P: vete de aquí Giuliano_

_G: por favor Pris_

_P: tony llevatelo ya_

El mano derecha hizo caso, lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hasta el auto

_P: 10 millones de dolares nos costo ese cargamento pérdido, seis de mis mejores hombres muertos, y lo peor es que casi matan a._.. se calló de pronto... _y me dices que no me traicionaste? tú que estabas desaparecido desde hacia días?_

_Vin: Por favor señorita, su padre no era un hombre injusto, no cometa ese error_

_P: mi padre era mucho peor que yo_

_B: basta Priscilla, baja esa maldita arma de una vez_

Giro su mano y la colocó en el cuello de su hermano, _"nunca más vuelvas a darme ordenes, o me olvidare que llevas mi sangre"_

Acto seguido un sonido contundente que hizo eco en las montañas se escucho, Tony estaba estacionado a un kilómetro del lugar, él y Giuliano se miraron con notoria preocupación.

_P: deshazte de él_... bajando el arma y caminando en dirección opuesta a su victima.

Biagio no quitaba sus ojos color humo de aquel cuerpo que en más de una ocasión le ayudo, un cuerpo que tendido sobre el suelo se desangraba sin signos vitales, un cuerpo que representaba los limites rebasados de su hermana.

_G: Que hizo?_

_T: saltar la línea..._ coloco el pie en el acelerador y se marcho antes que Priscilla se diera cuenta de que desobedeció la orden.

Quinn se encaminaba a la facultad, hacia semanas estaba desprendida de todo, de pronto un coche se atravesó en su camino

_T: sube_

_F: estas loco_.. cerciorándose que a su alrededor no hubiese nadie

_T: sube_

La rubia acató la orden de Tom, subió al coche y se marcharon del lugar, Harald quién la seguía en otro automóvil prestado no perdió el rastro del que tenia a su hermana. Se alejaron por la autovía rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, su corazón le decía que se acercaba a algo que no le gustaría, el paisaje colorido de la primavera lo acompañaban a lo largo del trayecto con destino incierto.

La distancia que llevaba eran de unos 500 metros, el coche se desvió a la izquierda por otra vía secundaria, se detuvo en el inicio, para no levantar sospechas, contó un minuto y se adentro en su búsqueda, unos 5 kilometros observó el auto entrar en una especie de mansión totalmente custodiada.

Ha_: Qué haces en un lugar así Q_. Sujetando las manos al volante, decidió dejar el automóvil a una distancia considerable, sus pasos eran dudativos, pero seguía, se acerco a los alrededores, evitaba ser visto, los altos muros impedían visualizar el interior, sus ojos buscaban como alcanzar un punto donde poder mirar hacia adentro,"_Un árbol"_... susurro para si... dando pasos ligeros intento subir, pero solo sintió un dolor agudo y se fue de bruces.

_Que hacemos acá? pensé que tenia libre hasta que me recuperará?_

_T: Que fue lo de hace un par de días?_ interrogaba molesto Tom a su aprendiz

_Eso pregunto? que pretendían matarnos a las dos?_

_T: no cambies de tema, sabes que no puedes exponerte_

_Les pedí ayuda ¿cierto Alice?_

_A: Tom.._

_T: no, no intervengas Alice_

_"Clark ven un momento"..._ salio del salón de juntas siguiendo al otro agente

_A: fue una tontería irte a ese lugar en vez de ir a tu casa_

_Cual es la diferencia, mi familia también hubiesen hecho lo mismo_

_A: al menos podíamos neutralizarlos de otra manera_

_Cual es la diferencia?_

Tom entro molesto, _FABRAY sígueme_

_Y ahora que hice?_

No respondió, ella y Alice siguieron sus pasos, los condujo hasta una habitación al otro lado de las áreas de entrenamiento, Tom abrió la puerta,

_¡Harald!,_ corrió hacia él que se encontraba sujetado por dos hombres más altos que él y una capucha oscura cubría su cabeza

_Ha: Quinn.. Quinn eres tú?_

_Sueltenlo_

_T: no_

_¿no?_

_T: sabes bien las medidas que tenemos, sabes que no puedes dejar que te sigan_

_Que estupideces estas diciendo si tu fuiste quién me busco en la facultad_

_A: calma Fabray_

_Sueltalo ahora_

_Ha: Que esta pasando_

Tom saco su arma apuntándole al intruso

_Que haces?_

Un golpe en sus hombros lo derribo de rodillas al suelo, le quitaron la capucha y ahí estaba, su hermana al lado de un hombre alto, blanco de cabello castaño medio largo y ojos grises como el cielo de invierno.

_Ha: Quinn..._ sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas,

_No lo hagas..._ una lágrima se abría camino en el rojo de sus mejillas.. _por favor.._ susurro... _no lo hagas_

Tom quito el seguro, con una señal de su cabeza los hombres se apartaron.. _"son las reglas, lo siento"_

El sonido de una descarga contundente y seca se esparció en eco por todo el lugar.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Chapter 17

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17. **

**Ahora son dos.**

Sus rodillas se mantenían paralizadas sobre el frío suelo, un silencio invadía el lugar, sus ojos aun cerrados se negaban a volver a la realidad,

_Harald_.. susurro muy cerca de él.. _estas bien_?

Los azules ojos de su hermano se abrieron lentamente para encontrar a los de su hermana

_Ha: estoy vivo?_

_Lo estas._.. empujándose a sus brazos.. _lo siento.. lo siento mucho_.

_T: basta de lamentos.. no tengo opción.. _

Ambos levantaron la mirada en busca de aquel rostro que muchas veces a Quinn le inspiraba miedo.

_No tienes opción?_

_T: el descubrió el secreto, por tanto ahora será parte de nosotros, o lo quieres ver muerto?_

_Estás loco? él no tiene la culpa de nada, fue un accidente que me siguiera_

_T: da igual la razón por la que lo hizo.. lo hecho... hecho esta.._ acto seguido abandono la habitación con aquel par de gorilas parecidos a él.

_A: lo lamento Fabray._. siguiendo a su compañero.

_Ha: quienes son esta gente?_ le susurraba aún con rastros de miedo por lo ocurrido... _que haces con ellos?_

_Es una larga historia hermanito_... bajando la vista al suelo...

_Ha: pues creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para escucharla.._

_Recuerdas el viaje de vacaciones a Bahamas?_

_Ha: claro... lo recuerdo.. _

_Todo empezó ahí... cuando fui de paseo_

_Ha: cuando te dije que buscaras a papá o a mamá para que te acompañaran ¿no?_

_Si_

_Ha: pero como?_

_Vi el asesinato de un hombre.. Victor Petrov... luego los contacte_

_Ha: pero por qué no dijiste nada?_

_Solo me pidió que les entregara algo, pero cometí un error..._ su silencio por momentos sonaba a un gran arrepentimiento... _marqué desde el hotel y llegaron a mi..._

_Ha: y no te dieron opción?_

_Esto o protección a testigos... yo no podía hacerles esto... a ustedes_

_Ha: creo que ya es algo tarde_

Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo con los ojos vidriosos... pensando en como sus vidas en tan poco tiempo había cambiado.

_"Priscilla podemos hablar"_

_P: claro Giuliano, pasa!_

_G: Ayer... cuando te quedaste con Vincenzo... ¿qué paso?_

Su atención desapareció de los papeles que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio de su despacho, se acomodo en su asiento y observó a su hermano,

_P: lo que tenia que pasar_

_G: estás cruzando el limite Pris... _entre tanto caminaba nervioso por el lugar

_P: hice lo correcto_

_G: matar es lo correcto?_

_P: era un traidor_

_G: no lo sabes.. no estas segura que lo fuera_

Se puso de pie llegando a tenerlo frente a frente

_P: me vas a cuestionar mis métodos?_

_G: mi padre_

_Basta! mi padre esta muerto._.. alzando el tono de voz.. _se confió y esos hijos de puta del servicio secreto lo mataron a mansalva, y ahora vienes y me dices que estoy cruzando el limite? Reacciona Giuliano, tienes 19 años no 5, sabes en lo que estamos metidos, esta es nuestra vida, somos los malos y ellos los buenos, en este negocio lo que hay es sangre, sexo y dinero. _

_G: yo no pedí tener nada de esto?_

_P: sino te gusta.. ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer..._ salió como un huracán y lo dejo plantado en silencio.

_T: vamos a la sala de entrenamiento_... dirigiéndose a los dos hermanos

Ambos lo seguían con el corazón acelerado, abrieron la puerta y entraron... ahí estaba él de nuevo.. el hombre de mirada escalofriante a quién la rubia detestaba

_"Asi que tu eres Fabray 2"_

_H: Harald Fabray_

_"Sé quién eres"_

_él no tiene la culpa... no tiene porque estar en este lugar_

_"No estoy hablando contigo Fabray ¿1?"_

_pero yo si estoy hablando con usted_

El hombre se acerco hasta clavar sus oscuros ojos en los suyos

_"Sino tiene la culpa ¿como llego hasta aquí?_

_Pensaba que estaba en algo malo_

_"y no se equivoco"_

_déjelo ir, no dirá nada a nadie_

_"Conocer las reglas"_

_Al carajo las estúpidas reglas, es mi hermano y no tienen derecho a involucrarlo_

_"Lo quieres muerto acaso?"_

_¿Qué? serian capaces?_

_"Casi nueve meses aquí... y aún lo preguntas"_ el tono soberbio le produjo un escalofrío que la recorrió entera

Camino de nuevo en dirección a Harald

_"Desde hoy formas parte del equipo, al igual que tu hermana, te entrenarán, y cuando estés listo, saldrás a las misiones con la sección dos"_

_Sección dos? espera_... buscando la atención de Michael

_"Ahora qué Fabray 1"_

_Al menos déjalo en la misma sección_

_Ha: genial.. y yo no opino.. que acaso creen que pueden decidir sobre mi vida como si fuera un juguete?_

_"Calla" respondieron al unísono_

_"y que estén juntos en el mismo equipo?"_

_y por qué ¿no?_

"_No se concentrarían"_

_deja que el tiempo lo decida_

Tras unos minutos pensativo, aquel hombre accedió

_"Tom, te encargarás de entrenarlo, y Alice quedará responsable de la hermana_" sin volver a observarlos se marcho.

La primavera del 2003 había llegado, los arboles coloridos, el verde del paisaje haciendo contraste, las temperaturas menos inclementes que las de invierno, los narcisos adornando los parques y jardines, los cerezos invadiendo con sus colores rosado pálido, el paisaje perfecto. Hacía dos meses de aquel día terrible para Harald, y del comienzo de su nueva vida, desayunaban en familia

_Ma: este año no hemos planificado tu cumpleaños hija_

_No, ha sido un año muy extraño_

_Ha: ni que lo digas_

_Pa: extraño ¿por qué?_

_"Por nada"_ se escucho simultáneamente responder a los dos hermanos.

_Ma: están muy raros ustedes dos últimamente_

_ideas tuyas má_

_Pa: iremos a Bahamas de nuevo?_

_Ha: no lo creo_

_Pa: no?_

_Tengo que ir en un viaje de la facultad_

_Ma: otra vez?_

_Este año empiezo las rotaciones_

_Ha: y será más complicado para ella_

_Pa: simplemente digan que no les apetece viajar.. lo entenderemos, pero no se excusen en cosas que no tienen sentido.. _todos se miraron y dejaron pasar esas palabras.

_Ma: hija significa que no pasarás tu cumpleaños con nosotros?_

_Si, lo siento má, pero podemos hacer algo a mi regreso_

La decepción de su madre Judy se reflejo en su rostro, Quinn sintió como su corazón se arrugó por lastimar al ser que le había concedido la vida; pero la decisión estaba tomada.

_Tony: viajará a Vancouver de nuevo?_

_Si, voy a buscar a Quinn_

_Tony: no crees que puede ser peligroso, la última vez casi las atrapan_

_Tendré cuidado, pero debo ir_

_Tony: puedes aplazarlo para después, la organización está en serios problemas después de que nos interceptaran los tres cargamentos, piénsalo_

_la organización es negocio, y ella es mi vida, en eso no hay nada que pensar. _

Tomo su equipaje y salió de la mansión por la puerta principal, seguida de sus escoltas.

_Supongo que este año me dejaran un poco tranquila ¿no?_

_A: ni te creas, cuando te necesiten te llamaremos igual_

_Pero son las rotaciones? me quiero graduar, si falló nunca me convertiré en doctora?_

_A: son las _

_reglas.. si si.. ya lo sé_

_A: Se te ha dejado en paz porque aún muestras signos de dolor tras la herida que sufriste_

_Que casi me mata querrás decir_... entre tanto fijaba la mira telescópica del fusil M40A5 que tenía en sus manos

_A: como sea.. no te dejaremos en paz.. eres mejor que tu hermano_

El disparo fue certero sobre un maniquí

_No hables mal de mi hermano._

levantándose con el arma y marchándose.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños número 22, estaba acostada en su cama, pensando como había cambiado su vida, de pronto sintió su móvil sonar, con pereza lo tomo, vio el número y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

_Rachel, eres tú?_

_Hola mi amor, quién más esperabas que fuera?_

_Tengo un mes sin tener noticias tuyas, y casi dos que no te veo, desde aquel día_

_Lo sé, pero eso no significa que he dejado de pensarte ni un sólo segundo_

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que la rubia sintiera en su sexo un calor que la tomaba desprevenida.

_Cuando te veo?_

_Ahora mismo, estoy estacionada afuera de tu casa. _

Saltó de la cama y entre abrió las cortinas, ahí estaba afuera de una Mitsubishi Montero blanca, su rostro se cubrió en felicidad, salio en busca de la mujer que le daba sentido a su vida, corrió el tramo que la separaba de la calle y saltó sobre ella.

Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajo hacia si, casi fusionando sus cuerpos

_Te extrañe tanto_... le susurraba en el oído sin separarse de ella

_Si así me vas a recibir siempre, desaparece cada vez que pueda.._ mientras sonreía picaramente

Aparto su cara del hombro y quedaron a milímetros sus narices

_Te amo..._ juntando los labios con los de su amada, sellando el amor que se profesaban.

Harald las miraba desde el salón por la ventana, sintió los pasos de su madre bajar las escaleras, y para impedir que les descubriera, salio corriendo en dirección a ellas

_Ha: Hola Rachel.. _velozmente les alcanzó

Rachel se separo rápidamente de Quinn y comprendió el motivo de Harald.

_Hola Harald.. y gracias_

_Ha: no tienes porque darlas_

_Mamá, mira quién esta de visita_... su expresión notaba nerviosismo

_Ma: Hola ¿Rachel cierto?_.. le saludaba desde la puerta principal

_Que tal señora Fabray_

_Ma: no entran?_

_Ha: ya vamos má_

Los tres se miraron cómplice y entraron.

La tarde paso entre charlas de cosas sin importancia, cenaron, reían, el ambiente parecía de total felicidad. Al terminar, ambas salieron de la casa, con la excusa de dar un paseo por la ciudad.

_Tengo algo para ti_... estacionando la camioneta en los alrededores de un conocido parque de la ciudad.

_Que será?_

_Tu regalo de cumpleaños amor_

_Ya tengo curiosidad_

Saco un sobre, y se lo entrego sin perder de vista su rostro, lo tomo y lo abrió,

_Pasajes para Punta Cana?_

_Salimos mañana, que me dices? quieres pasar el día más importante de tu vida conmigo?_

_Por eso me habías pedido que no hiciera planes la última vez que nos hablamos?_

_Claro, sé que siempre se van de viaje, solo que esta vez quiero que lo hagas conmigo!_

Quinn la beso apasionadamente...

_mmm...eso si g nifica que si_.. tomando aire

_Quieres que te lo confirme de nuevo?_

_Claro... _devolviéndola la mirada cargada de sensualidad, y sellando sus labios nuevamente.

Regreso feliz a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro rápidamente a su habitación, encontrándose a su hermano junto a la ventana

_Ha: Te irás con ella?_ le hablaba en voz baja

_Si... _haciendo su equipaje

_Ha: a su departamento? En dos días es tu cumpleaños_

_Me regalo un viaje a Punta Cana_

_Ha: ellos lo saben?_

_No_

_Ha: estás loca?_

_Tal vez..._ Harald molesto se interpuso en su camino,

_Ha: te enviarían mañana a Estambul, y tú estas haciendo planes para marcharte a una isla paradisíaca con tu novia?_

_Me alegro que ya la reconozcas como mi novia_

_Ha: no estoy bromeando Q, sabes que son peligrosos_

_No me importa_

_Ha: a mi si.. _la tomo del brazo para asegurarse que le prestaba atención... _pagaré las consecuencias de lo que estas haciendo_

_No harán nada.. siempre que Rachel aparece ellos me dejan en paz_

Harald la soltó y su expresión se torno pensativo... "_Te dejan en paz?"_

_Si, milagrosamente..._

_Ha: no te has preguntado el por qué?_

_pues no.. no sé... supongo que no interfieren en mi felicidad_

_Ha: es muy raro_

_Si no me persiguen... para mi es más que suficiente_

Termino su maleta, lo abrazó, se despidió de sus padres efusivamente y se marcho rumbo al aeropuerto donde la esperaba su amada.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo, ambas estaban en su mundo de sueños, entre miradas cómplices, sonrisas de felicidad, anhelaban con llegar al paraíso donde consumarian el amor que las unía.

Desde el balcón de la habitación del hotel podía ver el azul del mar, un mar tranquilo, con arenas blancas que dejaban observar lo hermoso de su color, unos brazos la rodearon por detrás

_Te gusta?_

_Me encanta, más estando contigo_

Una corriente de electricidad subió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre su cuello.

_Vamos a dar un paseo, tengo algo especial para ti_

_más? con estar en este hermoso lugar me basta._. dándose vuelta y sonriéndole a su amada

_claro que no... es tu cumple y yo quiero que sea inolvidable._. la abrazo y se quedó sobre su hombro unos segundos... _ahora vamos.. que el día apenas empieza._

Salieron del hotel en dirección al muelle, un hombre alto de aspecto inglés le entrego un juego de llaves, hablaron en otro idioma que Quinn no termino de entender, Rachel le hizo seña para que se acercara y abordaron el yate.

_A donde vamos?_

_A un lugar muy especial_

Abordaron la embarcación, era un lujo por dentro, el piso recubierto de madera, un sofá en color beige que hacia juego con la decoración, una mesa redonda en el centro servida con un juego de vajilla blanca, cortinas del mismo color, y ventanas amplias que dejaban ver el azul claro de aquel hermoso mar, por unos segundos recordó la primera vez que abordó una similar, sacudió su cabeza para espantar el desagradable momento y regreso a la feliz realidad

_Es... wow... es muy hermoso_

_Y es todo para nosotras_

_En serio?_ ... se quedo pensativa y replico.. _todo para nosotras? Rachel.. que estas tratando de decirme?_

_Que nos iremos a recorrer las maravillas de este lugar solas tu y yo_

_Y quién se supone conducirá esto?_

_Por supuesto que yo amor_... con una sonrisa de picardia en los labios

_Estas loca?_... con su mirada atónita sobre ella, aceleró el paso para seguirla por las escaleras, subieron al nivel de arriba, y ahí estaba su puesto de conductora, se colocó una gorra blanca y grito

_Soy la capitana de esta nave, todos abordos ajusten sus cinturones_

La rubia soltaba una sonora carcajada ante las locuras de su amada. Se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y los pantalones cortos, quedando solo con el bañador blanco que hacia resaltar su cuerpo esbelto, se acostó detrás de Rachel quién intentaba no distraerse con la tentación tan cerca.

Recorrieron casi una hora en medio del mar abierto, hasta que divisaron sus ojos una maravilla en medio de la nada, era como una piscina gigante, el azul claro del agua dejaba ver la blanca arena, el paisaje de fondo la hacia magnifica a la vista de cualquier ser humano,

_Es espectacular_... entre tanto acomodaba su cara en el hombro de ella

_Es una piscina natural... su nombre es la saona._

_Podemos bajar?_

_Claro, para eso hemos venido_

Se lanzaron al agua cristalina, el contacto fue mágico, como estar en un paraíso, juguetearon con el agua, se sumergían la una a la otra, por momentos el contacto les producía un deseo de amarse en el medio de aquella belleza natural, pero no estaban solas, así que les era difícil pero tenían que controlarse, Quinn se sumergió y abrió los ojos dentro del agua, pudo ver las estrellas de mar, se acerco y tomo una, la saco por unos segundos para que Rachel pudiera contemplarla

_Que haces?_

_Es linda ¿no crees?_

_Devuelvela ya... _su expresión causo risas en su novia

_Amor ¿le tienes miedo?_

_No.. claro que no_... frunciendo el ceño

_Si le temes.. es una estrella de mar no un tiburón cielo_

_Anda.. ya regresa esa cosa a su lugar_

La rubia hizo caso y la dejo en el agua.

_Es hora de que continuemos.. _nadando de nuevo hasta el yate..

Siguieron su rumbo. Llegaron a la isla del mismo nombre, no habían muchas personas, anclaron el yate a poca distancia de tierra firme y se sumergieron al agua. Fue un día que Quinn jamás borraría de su memoria.

Cayó la puesta de sol, ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, solo ellas dos, correteaban por la suave arena jugando, hasta que Rachel alcanzo a Quinn y la hizo caer con ella, se poso sobre su amada, sus ojos se quedaron unidos por un magnetismo que ninguna de las dos explicaba, con su nariz rozaba lentamente sus labios, su cabello morena caía sobre el rostro de la rubia, no resistió más el juego y poso sus labios en los de su amada, sus manos se movían al ritmo de su cuerpo, se enredaron en una lucha sin cuartel para ver cual dominaba, los besos no paraban, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo del deseo, por segundos se separaban para tomar aire, no dejaban de contemplarse con anhelo, Quinn se giró sobre ella, y con agilidad quito la prenda del bañador de su novia, recorrió sus manos por su espalda y la presiono más contra ella, las ganas de hacerla suya no las podía controlar, la besaba con locura, mientras abría sus piernas para permitir que Rachel frotará lo más intimo de su ser con una de las suyas.

_Estas hermosa..._ por unos segundos frenaron aquel mar de pasión, para deleitarse con la belleza que sus ojos tenían al frente

Quinn no respondió con palabras, la halo contra su cuerpo nuevamente y fundió su boca en la de la su compañera, no dejandole tiempo ni para respirar, colocó su mano en el cuello para sostenerla firmemente, bajo por su cuello, se introdujo entre sus pechos, podía sentir la respiración entre cortada de su novia, y eso la excitaba mucho más, sus manos envolvían los muslos de la morena, el contacto piel a piel producía una humedad incontrolable en su bajo vientre, la tendió sobre la arena y dejaba que su lengua saboreara aquel delicado cuerpo, llego hasta la intimidad de su amada y se dedico a enloquecerla, con su lengua acariciaba su clítoris abultado, lo mordisqueaba, lo envolvía, sentía el movimiento rítmico aumentando de las caderas de su compañera, la humedad de ella se mezclaba con su saliva, y sus sentidos estaban apagados, solo la manejaba el deseo y el placer, Rachel trataba de aferrarse a la blanca arena, pero de su garganta solo gemidos salían, el ardor crecía enormemente en su entrepierna, necesitaba más, dejo la arena y aferro sus manos a la cabeza de la rubia para presionar más en la zona que la estaba haciendo llegar al éxtasis.

El gris de sus ojos no creían lo que veían, había tenido oportunidad de eliminar al enemigo a una distancia no mayor de 300 metros, pero como flashes llegaban a su memoria el recuerdo de su esposa, la mujer que tanto amo y que perdió en manos del crimen organizado, revivió los momentos en que le hacia el amor, su pulso tembló, bajo el fusil M16A4 que tenia en sus manos, por primera vez algo lo afectaba, una punzada atravesó su duró corazón, aquella imagen de su aprendiz teniendo sexo con una de las cabecillas de aquella mafia lo dejo fuera de si. Empuño nuevamente el arma con la mirada telescópica sobre la cabeza de Rachel, se quedó inmóvil esperando el momento indicado, su dedo se deslizó hasta el gatillo, era su oportunidad perfecta para completar ese cien por ciento.

_**Continuará...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18. **

**Oportunidades perdidas.**

Su pulso tembló nuevamente, algo le estaba pasando en ese instante, desvió su mirada al mar que ya se tornaba de un color azul oscuro, volvió a fijarse en esas dos mujeres amándose con la llegada del anochecer en medio de la nada.

Las piernas de Quinn abrazaban las caderas de su compañera y viceversa, sus sexos estaban fusionados en uno solo, el movimiento rítmico de sus cuerpos estaba apunto de llegar a su máximo limite, el sudor las envolvía y sus bocas no se separaban, la respiración acelerada y las contracciones en sus bajo vientre causó que Rachel se abrazará con fuerza a su amante y emitiera un gemido desde su garganta que liberaba lo que estaba experimentando.

Sus pasos sigilosos marcados en la arena se dirigieron al otro lado de la isla, abordó la pequeña embarcación que tenía en su poder sin encender el motor, y remo en el medio de la oscuridad, sabia que su fallo en la misión le traería problemas, pero por más que buscaba una explicación a lo que le ocurrió, no la encontró, simplemente no pudo jalar del gatillo y ejecutarla en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, _"Será en otra oportunidad Priscilla Lanzerotti"_ susurró entre tanto tomaba el remo para alejarse de ahí.

_deberíamos irnos, esta oscuro y aún tenemos que nadar hasta el yate_

_Y si nos quedamos aquí?_

_Si quieres que nos convirtamos en comida de mosquitos... esta bien.._

Ambas se miraron, se besaron dulcemente y se levantaron

_Necesito una ducha.. tengo arena hasta en el alma_

_Con todo y arena igual me gustas_.. tomándola por la cintura y mordiendo suavemente el cuello de ella.

_Vamos cielo, que a este paso o nos comen los mosquitos o los tiburones._

Pasaron 2 horas, Nacho estaba nervioso, no divisaba la embarcación de Tom, esperaba atento alguna señal para darse a la fuga, al fin en medio del fuerte viento del muelle privado escucho el sonido de un pequeño motor.

_N: Pensé que te había ocurrido algo_

_T: vamonos.. bajando del bote, _y sujetándolo al muelle_. _

_N: esta hecho?_

_T: no_

_N: ¿no?... estas bromeando?_

_T: tengo cara de estarlo._. caminaba apresuradamente

_N: que paso? dejo a sus matones en tierra firme, como que no esta hecho?_

Tom frenó de golpe y lo encaro.. _porque no esta... alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?_

Nacho que siempre le temía sintió un pánico recorrerlo, aquel hombre que lo había reclutado y entrenado era capaz de matarlo sin ningún remordimiento,

_N: no, ninguna otra._ Continuaron caminando hasta las inmediaciones de un hotel cercano al lugar.

Llegaron a la habitación, minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta

_Tranquila amor yo voy_... saliendo de la ducha y colocándose una bata de baño blanca.

_"Señorita acá tiene lo que pidió_"... empujando un carrito con un pastel, una botella de champan y dos copas

_Gracias Luciano._. terminando de entrar el pedido

"_Es mejor que no salgan más por hoy"_

_Ha ocurrido algo?_ casi susurrando para evitar que Quinn le escuchara

"_Tenemos informes de que hay agentes infiltrados en el área"_

Rachel frunció el seño por la preocupación

_estén atentos..._ con un gesto en su mirada basto para que el chico entendiera la orden.

Quinn salia de la ducha sin nada encima, solo con la toalla para secar su rubio cabello

_Y esto?_

_Es para ti amor_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

_No te cansas de sorprenderme ¿eh?_

_Y tu no te cansas de estar tan bella..._ llegando a milímetros de ella para tomarla en sus brazos

hábilmente le quito la bata dejándola en igualdad de condiciones, los besos iban y venían, las manos inquietas de ambas no paraban de recorrerse, se tumbaron en la cama y se amaron nuevamente, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Iba por el pasillo con un humor terrible, nunca había fallado una misión, y menos por voluntad propia, su mente trataba de dibujar un panorama, o sino estaría seguro que Michael lo borraría del mapa.

_"Pasa"_

_T: Me avisaron que estabas esperandome_

_"Que noticias me traes?"_

_T: ninguna alentadora_

_"La misión falló?"_

_T: así es_

_"Qué paso?"_

_T: tenia mucha seguridad a su alrededor, dos agentes no podían vulnerarla _

_"Dos agentes pueden burlar lo que sea, no me digas una excusa tan patética"._. levantándose con gesto de enojo

_T: Priscilla Lanzerotti no es idiota, es más desconfiada que su padre_

_"Es más sangrienta, querrás decir"_

_T: por qué? _

_"Asesino a uno de nuestros infiltrados a mansalva"_

_T: lo descubrió?_

_"Ninguna pista le daba certeza.. pero igual lo eliminó"_

_T: lo lamento_

_"No lo lamentes, el único camino que nos queda hacia ella es Fabray1"_

_T: lo veo difícil.._ susurro apenas para él

_"Qué dices?"_

_T: Que no creo que ella se preste para eliminarla_

_"Es una agente, o no?"_

_T: es su amante, y tu lo sabes_

_"Por eso esta con nosotros, recuerdalo"_

Tomás se quedó callado, sabia que si algún día Quinn descubría la verdad, sería capaz de eliminar la sección completa si tenía la oportunidad.

Entre tanto Quinn y Rachel disfrutaban de su estadía en aquel maravilloso lugar juntas, caminaban por la blanca arena, llenaban su mirada con esas aguas azul claro que combinaban perfectamente con el color del cielo, charlaban de todo y de nada, en momentos se tomaban de la mano, se besaban, en su mundo perfecto no había nada más que el amor que estaban cultivando, aunque siempre vigiladas sin que una de ella lo supiera.

El tiempo fue pasando, la relación desde aquel viaje entre ellas se fue solidificando, cada día que pasaba la rubia estaba segura que Rachel era el amor de su vida, sus padres le veían feliz, su hermano estaba casi adaptado tanto como ella a su doble vida, a vivir en mundos paralelos, mostrando una vida ante sus seres queridos, y otra escondida entre falsas identidades con el fin de tratar de ayudar a la sociedad en el combatir contra la maldad.

Aquel esperado año de rotación le llegó, y en el servicio secreto le dejaron cumplir sus actividades sin sacarla a misiones suicidas como estaban acostumbrados, Harald resultó ser mejor que ella en cuanto a la destreza en armas y su desempeño en luchas frontales; por tanto él ocupaba su lugar. El temor siempre estaba presente en ambos, no era un juego que muchos de los agentes no regresaban luego de cumplir un trabajo. La nueva jefa de la organización a pesar de haber tenido varias bajas económicas trás interceptarles los cargamentos de armas, se las ingenio para fortalecer su seguridad interna, entre las familias se había ganado el respeto, tanto como algún día lo tuvo su padre, era más agresiva e incluso sanguinaria que él, no confiaba ni en sus hermanos, sobre todo en Biagio que siempre estaba pendiente de sacarla del medio para asumir el poder que creía tenia por derecho, Giuliano se aparto de ellos, aunque aún se reunían algunas veces en el año, decidió hacer su vida en España, estudiar para arquitecto que era lo que siempre había soñado.

Ella seguía mintiéndole sobre quién era realmente a la mujer que le profesaba tanto amor, sus ausencias cada vez eran más prolongadas, dos, tres y cuatro meses fuera de Vancouver, pero como su novia vivía dentro del hospital, congeniaban perfectamente. Habían comprado una hermosa casa al norte de la ciudad, cuando estaban juntas en ella todo era felicidad, los días se les iban amándose, compartiendo hasta los más mínimos detalles, claro lo que podían compartir, el secreto seguía dejando un abismo entre ambas, pero al menos estaba cubierto con muy buenas excusa; sus falsos trabajos.

En la agencia, seguían reclutando talento, Tom se recriminaba día a día por no haber completado la misión cuando tuvo oportunidad, las cosas se tornaron más complejas, y desde entonces nunca más pudieron acercarse lo suficiente a su dolor de cabeza, Michael seguía obsesionado con la teoría de que Quinn sería quién eliminará a uno de sus mayores enemigos. Joe tenía una conexión romántica con Alice, y su relación de amigo incondicional con los hermanos Fabray había aumentado en cotas insospechadas con el pasar de los años. Nacho lo habían transferido a la agencia del vecino país, y acepto feliz el cambio por las diferencias que tenía con Tom.

**Vancouver, 2009.**

Sonaban los altavoces del hospital "Doctora Fabray la solicitan en recepción", "Doctora Fabray la solicitan en recepción", sus pasos apresurados iban en esa dirección, en su mano derecha llevaba dos historias medicas, su vestuario azul claro contrastaban con el color de sus ojos, sobre el uniforme una bata blanca sin abotonar, su cabello rubio bailoteaba al compás de la velocidad que llevaba.

_"Qué haces acá_".. girando su vista a todos lados para cerciorarse que no estuvieran vigilando.

_J: tienes que venir conmigo_

_Estas loco? estoy de guardia, no puedo_

_J: Quinn es importante_

_Siempre es importante Joe_, _pero en serio, estoy de guardia_.. lo interrumpió bruscamente

_J: es Harald_

_Qué? _su corazón se aceleró, sus pensamientos chocaron entre si para deducir una respuesta

_J: cayó en una misión_

Una lágrima asomo por su ojo izquierdo

_Es... está muerto?_

_J: no, pero está muy mal_

_Vamos..._ dejó sobre la recepción las historias que tenía en su mano y sin dar explicaciones salio en compañía de Joe a toda velocidad del hospital.

La velocidad del deportivo que conducía Joe superaba los límites permitidos, llegaron al cuartel de la agencia, bajaron y corrieron pasando las dos edificaciones principales en dirección al área donde se encontraba el equipo de médicos que tenían disponible siempre.

_Como esta?_ con la respiración agitada

_T: no se sabe, está en quirofano_

_Cuando lo trajeron?_

_T: hace un par de horas_

_Y por qué tardaron tanto en avisarme_

_T: hay alguna diferencia en avisarte antes o después_

_Sabes no te soporto, es mi hermano el que está ahí, no un perro me oiste.._ La rubia estaba perdiendo el control, las ganas de darle su merecido que le tenía a Tom desde hacía tiempo iban creciendo.

_J: calma Q, hay que esperar_.. interponiéndose entre los dos

Alice llegaba a la altura de ellos

_A: sígueme Fabray, el jefe quiere hablar contigo_

_Lo siento, ahora no _

_A: creo que debe ser ahora_

_Tú también? mi hermano esta ahí adentro, hasta que no tenga noticias de su estado no me moveré_

_A: Por favor no lo hagas más difícil_

Joe le dio un golpecito en el codo en señal que obedeciera la orden, sus ojos se cruzaron y el asintió la cabeza como diciendo _"ve, que yo me quedo"_

_Esta bien.. _caminando en contra de su voluntad

Llegaron al despacho de Michael

_A: aquí la tiene_

_"Vaya, pensé que estabas muy ocupada en el hospital"_

_deje las ironías, ¿para qué me quiere?_

_"Siento lo de Fabray2, pero es el precio a pagar cuando se equivocan en plena faena"_

_Y quién paga por las vidas de los que caen a diario? usted?_

_"Los riesgos se corren todos los días en cualquier ámbito de la vida, deberías saberlo!"_

_Me trajo para darme una lección de vida?_

_"No, para darte una misión"_

_misión? pensé que había quedado claro mi forma de trabajo para la agencia, soy médico no asesina a sueldo_

_"Esta sujeto a cambios"_

_Qué rayos? que cambia?_

_"Tú hermano cayó en una misión_ _para desmantelar un importante cargamento de la organización Lanzeorotti"_

_Otra vez ellos? cuantos años llevamos intentando acabar esa red?_

_"No los suficientes"_

_Son inacabables, mata a uno e igual otro tomará las riendas del poder_

_"Esta vez acabaremos con todos"_

_Quiénes?_

_"Tú encabezarás la misión"_

_Yo? y por qué yo?_

_"Porque tú hermano esta luchando por su vida gracias a los matones de Priscilla Lanzerotti"_

_Otra vez esa mujer? un fantasma que nadie sabe como es?_

_"Sabemos cual será su próximo paso"_

S_i esta tan seguro porque no va usted mismo por ella_... La rabia empezaba a dominarle

"_Irás tú, quedó claro"_ elevando el nivel de voz para que supiera quién mandaba y encarandola con aquellos ojos oscuros que le habían producido siempre un escalofrío.

Las horas fueron pasando, Harald había salido del quirofano pero aún se encontraba delicado de salud, ahí estaba de pie junto a su cama, con un dolor que le rompía el corazón al verlo conectado al montón de aparatos que más de una vez ella le toco colocar a muchos pacientes, pero era eso, personas que no tenían un vinculo de sangre con ella, ahora su posición era diferente, le tocó ser el familiar que llora al ser querido que se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

_Vas a salir de esta, lo harás_... sus lágrimas caían al vacío chocando contra el suelo frío de aquella habitación.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse,

_J: debemos irnos Q._

_Quién se quedará con él?_

_J: los doctores estarán pendiente_

_También soy doctora, y soy su hermana_

_J: pero no es tu paciente_

Quinn lo miro, giro nuevamente hacia Harald, le beso en la frente y se marcho.

_T: el viaje será a Brasil, Sao Paulo para ser más exacto, recibirán un cargamento valorado en 40 millones de dolares, llegará al Puerto de Santos para luego dividirlo en varios cargueros con destino a Venezuela, Nicaragua, Honduras y México. Nuestra misión es desmantelar el cargamento principal e impedir que llegue a estos países. _

_J: Quién esta al frente de esa gran entrega?_

_T: la misma jefa de la organización criminal_

_Priscilla Lanzerotti!_

_T: exacto_

_J: cuando partimos?_

_T: esta noche_

Algo en su interior le produjo una sensación desagradable, un presentimiento se apoderó de ella, un instinto de que algo pasaría le venía constantemente al pensamiento.

Como de costumbre hizo su equipaje, le escribió una nota a su amada

_"Amor tengo que salir a un congreso, Aiden está con mis padres, regreso en unos días, te amo. Quinn" _la colocó sobre el mesón en la cocina y salió de su hogar con el sexto sentido en alerta roja .

No logró dormir en todo el viaje, observaba a sus compañeros muy preocupados, el ambiente estaba realmente pesado, Tom repasaba en sus notas cada paso de la misión, Joe cambiaba a cada momento las canciones que escuchaba con los auriculares de su ipod, Alice intentaba leer una revista que hojeaba sin parar y sin concentrarse en ningún reportaje, Wesley era la primera vez que los acompañaba, los nervios le causaban que cambiara de posición en el asiento cada 5 o 10 minutos, y Cate quién ocupaba el lugar de Nacho no dejaba de repasar que todos los implementos estuvieran en su bolsa al lado del asiento.

_"Ajusten sus cinturones, aterrizamos en 5 minutos"_ sonó el alta voz del avión privado.

_bien... ahí vamos de nuevo_.. susurro para si misma para animarse ya que tenía años que no participaba directamente en las misiones suicidas.

El día levantaba en aquella ciudad, una camioneta rustica color negro los esperaba en las afuera del aeropuerto, un hombre alto, cabellos oscuro y piel morena los guío hasta abordar el vehículo

_J: a donde vamos?_

_T: tengan paciencia, apenas esto empieza_.. entre tanto seguía charlando en otro idioma con el nuevo acompañante.

Su vista no se apartaba del paisaje, un enorme puente en medio de la naturaleza, alcanzo a ver un letrero que decía "Tunel Rubens Ferreira Martins", logró divisar la costa, a muchas personas paseando en bicicleta o patinando por sus alrededores, por un segundo se dejo sumergir en la belleza que contemplaban sus ojos y olvidarse del motivo por el cual estaba en aquel lugar.

después de casi una hora de recorrido llegaron al puerto, era enorme, con múltiples buques apostados cargando y descargando mercancía, el hombre con el que estaban les habló en su idioma

_T: ustedes se quedan, Fabray baja, vas conmigo_

La rubia sabia la razón de esa orden, en esta oportunidad Michael la había puesto al frente de la operación, algo que consideraba una total locura.

Caminaban con el hombre por los muelles, ella no entendía ni poco lo que decía, estaba realmente sorprendida de que Tom hablará perfectamente el portugués.

_T: como puedes ver este puerto es enorme, 12 kilómetros de extensión, unos de los mayores de américa latina_

_Como saber en que muelle atracara el buque_

_T: tenemos toda la información_

_Y si es una trampa?_

_T: esta operación ha tardado años, esa fue la cantidad de tiempo que nos tomo infiltrar otro agente después que asesinaron al que teníamos adentro_

_Algo me dice que no todo va bien_

_T: Fabray no actuamos en base a intuiciones, ¡concentrate!_

Después del recorrido se marcharon a un edificio cercano a la costa, a escasos 10 minutos del puerto, subieron al elevador, el desconocido marco el piso 8, y luego bajaron, en la entrada de un departamento que tenía abierta la puerta los esperaban otros dos hombres

_J: tenemos más compañía_

_T: son refuerzos_

No dijeron nada más, al entrar en el lugar había unos 20 agentes, todos uniformados con armas largas y chalecos anti balas.

_Esto no pinta nada bien_... le dijo a Joe en mínimo tono de voz.

_"Priscilla espera"_

_P. ahora que pasa Giuliano? voy tarde al aeropuerto_

_G: no vayas, por favor_

_P: Que te pasa ahora? pase de visita, pero tengo que irme, además es importante que tome ese vuelo_

_G: sé a lo que vas, no lo hagas_

_P: es mi vida, es lo que hago_

_G: me lo prometiste_

Su expresión cambio, recordó el momento tan importante en el que le rogó un enorme favor a cambio de dejar la organización

_P: no puedo cumplir mi promesa... lo siento_.. apenas escuchó las últimas palabras

Giuliano la veía salir de su casa, antes que abordará el coche le _gritó "Entonces hazlo por él, si en realidad lo amas"_

Unas lagrimas salieron tímidamente de sus ojos achocolatados, cerró la puerta y el vehículo se puso en marcha, veía la imagen de su hermano a través del retrovisor, _"Lo siento Giuliano, no sabes cuanto lo siento"._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Gracias por los reviews, espero disfruten estos tres últimos capítulos, a mi me fascino escribirlos, espero tambien les agrade._

_Acepto comentarios al respecto :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19. **

**Verdades a la luz.**

Pasaron el día mirando planos, analizando las posiciones de cada uno, las rutas de escape, como entrarían los agentes, estaba exhausta, la hora del atraco de aquel barco se acercaba, y no tenía energías para estar en pleno campo de batalla.

_J: estas bien_.. Al verla alejarse del grupo y quedarse parada frente a una de las ventanas

_Me pregunto como estará Harald_

_J: se recuperará, es fuerte como tú_

Su vista se clavó a la inmensidad del mar que se vislumbraba desde el departamento donde estaban

_Me encanta mirar el mar, me da tanta paz… _le susurro

_J: entonces míralo bien, porque esta noche necesitaremos mucha de esa.. _respondiendo en bajo tono de voz.

* * *

_Cuanto falta para que llegue el barco?_

_Tony: un par de horas Pris_

_No más llegue me avisas, quiero estar ahí cuando estén desembarcando los contenedores_

_Tony: no deberías, es peligroso_

_Estoy preparada, me he entrenado durante meses, esta vez si aparecen no les será fácil_

_Tony: porque mejor no nos quedamos acá, y monitoreamos todo vía telefónica?_

_Y perderme de la adrenalina que genera eso? ni soñarlo._

Tony se quedó callado, era tan terca como su padre y por ese mismo vinculo que le unía a aquella familia se mostraba bastante preocupado.

* * *

Cate había terminado su labor con ella, transformada en una mujer de unos 35 años, de piel blanca pero no igual que la suya, sus ojos castaños hacían juego con el color de su peluca, un cuello tortuga negro que no dejaba ver detalle alguno, el chaleco que llevaba debajo de su camisa le hacían ver con un poco más de peso que el verdadero, se colocó una chaqueta negra de cuero que siempre utilizaba cuando iban en operaciones de asalto, metió sus manos en los guantes que completaban el uniforme.

_C: estas perfecta_

_Solo espero salir de igual forma_

_C: todo irá bien, ya verás._

_T: bien... es hora de irnos, empezó la operación "Desmantelando la OL"_ habló en voz alta,

Los agentes tomaron sus armas, y salieron en contingente.

El lugar estaba iluminado, a modo silencioso cada agente ocupaba un lugar estratégico desde hacía unas cuatro horas, en sus manos llevaba un fusil M16A4, ubicada en su posición con la mira telescópica a una distancia considerable del buque que estaba atracando observaba todo. Quedaron en silencio, a la espera de la orden por el auricular que llevaban en uno de sus oídos, se escuchaba a los hombres hablar en el muelle habilitado, una grúa se apostaba en la orilla para empezar a descargar los contenedores, con la mira podía divisar el armamento que tenía cada uno de los integrantes de esa pandilla delictiva. Verificó que el silenciador estuviera ajustado correctamente, volvió su ojo a la mira, tenía su objetivo claro, solo era cuestión de jalar del gatillo y empezaría la guerra.

_T: espera Stevens_, escuchó la orden de Tom.

Quinn no recordaba con que identidad se encontraba, pasaron unos segundos y el mensaje firme volvió a escucharse

_"Espera Stevens".._ Cayó en cuenta que era con ella

_Entendido. _

A lo lejos vio llegar una mujer en compañía de un hombre, ambos vestidos de negro, y con lentes oscuros. Desvió la mira y trato de observarla mejor, su instinto le decía que se trataba de la mismísima Priscilla Lanzerotti y su matón número uno Tony Valente. Sin embargo, no lograba visualizarla bien, a pesar que si detallaba ciertos movimientos, la mujer charlaba con unos de los hombres de espalda a la mirilla, en seguida vio aparecer en escena unos quince más totalmente armados.

_Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?_... susurro para que le escucharan por el micrófono

_T: si, son más de lo que calculamos_

_La tengo en la mira… _pensaba para si misma "_me la pagarás perra"_

Tom sabia el dolor que le causaría si ordenaba disparar, ella había sido engañada durante muchos años, por él, por Michael, por la misma Priscilla.

_T: espera, aún no_

_J: Qué estamos esperando_.. Interrumpió la charla de los dos a través del dispositivo que portaban los del equipo

_T: a que dé la orden_

En silencio quedaron nuevamente los auriculares.

Regreso a la mira telescópica cambiando de objetivo, tenía más claridad sobre Valente, sabia que era su mano derecha desde la muerte de su padre, le pagaría con la misma moneda por haber lastimado a su hermano.

_T: ahora!_

Un sonido apagado causó que el hombre se desplomara en un lado de Priscilla bañado en sangre a la altura del corazón

_"Tony"_ grito y tras eso una ola de ráfagas de balas se desató en aquel lugar, los contingentes armados entraban por varías zonas del muelle, Quinn tuvo que saltar desde los containers donde se encontraban, uno de los hombres del bando enemigo abría fuego sobre ella, coloco el fusil en su espalda y tomó la skorpion apuntándola al frente, se escurría por los espacios que le dejaba la oscuridad, su meta era la cabecilla de la organización, su corazón latía sobresaltado en su pecho, su respiración era dificultosa, pero aún así sus sentidos estaban al máximo; los sonidos de las balas le seguían de cerca, respondía de igual manera, no tenía un objetivo definido pero devolvía disparo por disparo. Instintivamente giró y vio un reflejo correr a unos metros de donde se encontraba escondida, decidió seguirlo, uno, dos, tres hombres de las fuerzas de seguridad brasileña tirados en el suelo, quizás muertos o mal heridos. Fijaba nuevamente la mirada audaz a su alrededor, un oponente le apuntaba desde lo alto de una torre en el fondo del muelle, levantó su arma y antes que la bala llegase a ella veía caer la figura del atacante al vacío.

Llegó al inicio del muelle, estaba la policía custodiando, giró y vio unos galpones al fondo, sin pensarlo fue en esa dirección,

_Esta en los galpones_... decía al micrófono mientras corría

Llegó a la altura de estos, tiró la Skorpión que se había quedado sin munición y sacó su nueve milímetros, sus manos la sostenían firmemente, entro cautelosamente, dentro había muchos contenedores, _"Joder"_... susurró en voz baja; fue revisando pasillo por pasillo, no veía nada, pero sentía que la tenía muy cerca.

Tom iba a toda velocidad, sabía que el momento había llegado, pero no quería que Quinn cayera en manos de aquella mujer ni que ella muriese en manos de su amada.

_T: estoy aquí._.. entrando al área.. _No hagas nada.._

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus pasos casi delicados sobre el suelo para no generar ruido sorprendieron a su objetivo

_Coloca tus manos donde pueda verlas? _su corazón latía acelerado por el miedo de tener por fin la cabecilla que por tantos años había perseguido y a quien extrañamente nunca había visto ni en fotografía.

Aún había una distancia de 10 metros entre ellas. Priscilla de espaldas quedó paralizada, aquella voz, le era tan familiar que pensó por unos segundos que estaba soñando, el arma la tenia empuñada lista para abrir fuego sobre su enemigo

C_oloca tus manos arriba o disparo._. volvió a insistir Quinn

La voz nuevamente, no estaba imaginandola, su curiosidad fue mayor, se giró y vio a la dueña de la misma, pero no era la apariencia del amor de su vida, la rubia quedó paralizada, un frío desgarrador se apodero de sus entrañas, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, ahí estaba ella, la mujer de cabello oscuro, la de ojos color chocolate que le enamoró, la de sonrisa hechicera, la que más de una vez le entrego su cuerpo y su alma, Priscilla no la reconocía pero ella si, porque le veía tal como era, un sonido seco produjo que se derrumbara en segundos, la bala la atravesó, no llevaba protección, Tom corrió y llego cerca de Fabray.

Su mirada estaba fija en ella, que yacía sobre el suelo, la nueve milímetros se debilitaba entre sus dedos, veía como la sangre emanaba de aquel cuerpo, un cuerpo sin vida, aquel cuerpo que más de una vez estuvo en su cama, el que tantas veces le hizo feliz, el que le hizo sentir la mujer más especial del universo.

**Presente**

Tomó su auto, al fin estaba llegando a aquel que fue su hogar durante los últimos años, todo le parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de donde no podía despertar, no habían pasado 48 horas desde que sus ojos habían visto apagarse los de la mujer que tanto amaba, de subir a aquel avión con esos que se hacían llamar compañeros tratando de animarla, de regresar a ese oscuro lugar que hacia llamarse la sección tres y ver al hombre por el cual empezó ese terrible camino, durante siete año había vivido una gran mentira, la felicidad que sintió se había evaporado en cuestión de segundos. Su mente repetía una y otra vez la mirada de Priscilla Lanzerotti antes de caer frente a sus ojos, cegada por el disparo que Tom descargo sobre ella.

Sus ojos no paraban de emanar lágrimas, su pulso temblaba, no podía ajustar la llave al cerrojo, quería gritar, quería desaparecer, pero sabia que no podía dejarse derrumbar, ya no estaba sola, nunca más estaría sola, a pesar que su alma gemela no estuviera más en este mundo. Entro a esa hermosa casa, sentía su rostro humedecer aún más, recordaba todos los momentos felices que vivió con ella, de pronto se detuvo

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí? _Grito con toda su fuerza

Tom estaba de espaldas a ella, observando las fotografías en el muro de la chimenea,

_T: lo siento, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento _dijo con voz apagada

_Largate ahora mismo de aquí,_ decía casi a gritos y tomando la nueve milímetros que llevaba en su bolso guardada

Él seguía plantado viendo aquellas fotos,

_T: sé lo que estas sintiendo, porque yo mismo lo he vivido_

_La asesinaste, a sangre fría, en frente de mi, y me dices que sabes lo que se siente? _Sus manos sostenían firmemente el arma que apuntaba sobre el hombre que un día le enseño a dispararlas

_T: alguna vez tuve una familia, antes de entrar en este mundo_.. hizo un silencio, Quinn solo deseaba abrir fuego sobre el.. _pertenecía a la policía de Nueva York, era un detective, hasta que un día investigaba un caso de tráfico de armas, el asesinato de dos abogados que eran de la fiscalía del estado._. poco a poco se giró quedando frente a la mirada verde desafiante y herida... _teníamos pruebas de que Francesco Lanzerotti era el responsable, se presentarían al juzgado al día siguiente, esa noche se me hizo tarde en la oficina, cuando me fui a casa para encontrar un poco de paz junto a mi esposa y mi hijo.._ una lágrima asomaba de su rostro.. _solo encontré los cuerpos de ellos dos tendidos sobre la cama de nuestra habitación, los habían asesinado vilmente.. Jhon solo tenía tres años, la edad que tiene tu hijo ahora._..la rubia con la cara empapada bajo lentamente el arma.

_No puedo dejar de odiarte Tomás_.. mientras trataba de contener el llanto

_T: lo sé, y no sabes cuanto lo siento, Quinn yo no quería que te asesinara, sabia que lo haría y tu sabes que es así, ella no te reconoció, sino disparaba..._

_Cállate_

_T: lamento que te mintieramos por años_

_¿Por qué yo Tomás Clark? por qué no otra? _

_T: el destino, el destino lo quiso así_

_No me hables del destino, eso no justifica nada._. alzando la voz totalmente enfurecida

_T: la estábamos siguiendo, sabíamos que su padre la preparaba para que lo reemplazara, no entendíamos porque a su hija y no a Biagio Lanzerotti, él era su hijo varón, el que le seguía; pero la eligió a ella._

_Y ustedes a mi ¿no?_

_T: esa tarde que te arrollo con su bicicleta, nosotros la seguíamos_

Quinn recordó la primera vez que sus ojos quedaron cautivados por ella

_Cuando me estrello contra el pavimento_.. las lágrimas seguían cayendo profusamente por su rostro

_T: si, y luego empezó a frecuentarte, eras la puerta de entrada para acercarnos a ella_

_Así que decidieron utilizarme _completaba la frase de él

_T: Michael pensó que seria buena idea, así te infiltrariamos nada más y nada menos que con la hija del cabecilla, luego ideamos el enredo de Petrov, y logramos convencerte_

_Convencerme? me obligaron prácticamente, no me dejaron opciones_.. caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo aspavientos con el arma en mano

_T: luego se enamoraron, y eso facilitó las cosas, al menos en aquel entonces lo pensábamos_

_Y porque esperar tantos años?_

_T: Priscilla resultó ser más astuta que su padre, y tú estabas de por medio, si te exponiamos, nos exponiamos también nosotros_

_Por qué no me dijeron la verdad, por qué no hablar a tiempo?_

_T: eso hubiera servido de algo?_

_Fueron siete años Tomás Clark... SIETE AÑOS... le di lo mejor de mí, la ame como a nadie, oh dios.. por qué?_

_T: Ella era una asesina, tanto o peor que su padre, pero fuiste lo único que respeto, significa que al menos te amo_

_Siento que me muero... no puedo con tanta farsa... esto es una pesadilla_

_T: como es que nunca sospechaste nada de ella? _

_Decia que trabajaba como agente de viajes, nunca vi nada raro más que su trabajo, le deje su espacio, y ella me dejaba el mio_

_T: y su familia?_

_Solo conocí a Jhon y a su tia Carol, nadie más_

_T: no sabes entonces quien era la mujer con la que dormiste por años?_

_Si lo supiera, no estaríamos en este punto... dime quién planeo todo esto?_

_T: Prscilla era la hija mayor de Lanzerotti, su padre la crió a ella y a sus dos hermanos, Biagio y Giuliano, su madre huyo cuando el menor tenia 5 años, un día Francesco quiso matarla y ella con unas pruebas en mano lo denuncio, _

_Que dices? su madre le abandono?_

_T: era eso, o estaría muerta, su padre la crió para que tomara el poder, no entiendo porque razón nunca confió en su hijo para hacerlo_

_De donde saco el nombre de Rachel Berry?_

_T: Rachel Berry era una de sus falsas identidades, venia a Vancouver para realizar algunos negocios_

_Traficar?_

_T: si, luego te conoció, y sus estadías aquí se hicieron más comunes_

_Quién es Jhon Berry?_ la preguntaba desataba un pánico inmenso que se mostraba en su rostro, deseaba escuchar la respuesta, pero no la verdadera, sino una piadosa que alivianara tanto dolor que ya tenía encima

_T: no querrás saberlo_

_Me estás revelando la verdad, dime quién es?_ sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia se clavaron en los de Tom

_"Es Giuliano Lanzerotti, el hijo menor, uno de los pocos que valen la pena en ese familia"_

_Por dios.._ llevo sus manos a la boca, en señal de profunda desesperación

_T: No era su primo Quinn, tu hijo Aiden_... de pronto no dijo nada más, ya sabía lo que eso significaba para ella

_No es verdad... no es VERDAD_.. gritó, y su llanto salió con furia desde lo más profundo de si misma.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

Es la última nota de autor que dejo en este fic, gracias a las once chicas que han tomado unos minutos y han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia, a las que le dieron follow y las que agregaron a favoritos y a las que leyeron en silencio. Como fic faberry termina en el capítulo 20, el cual subiré el domingo. Espero les guste y que todas sus dudas cierren a la perfección.

Nuevamente gracias y hasta alguna otra oportunidad.

**Saludos.**


	20. Chapter 20

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox, sin embargo la historia es de autoría propia. **

* * *

**Capitulo 20. **

**Es por ti.**

02 de febrero del 2006

Habían pasado un par de meses después de navidad, Priscilla estaba convencida que la forma de no separarse jamás de Quinn era con un vínculo de sangre que les atara de por vida, su obsesión por no dejarle se convirtió en una forma alterna de vida para ella.

_Todo va a salir bien amor, ya verás_.. sujetándola de la mano mientras caminaba al ritmo de la camilla en aquella clínica de fertilización.

_No sé como me deje convencer, no estoy segura de nada_

_Es por nuestra familia cielo, te amo, y eso nada ni nadie en este mundo lo va a cambiar._

Aquella declaración de amor que Rachel le manifestó le lleno de paz y energía para continuar adelante.

Dr: _hasta aquí nos acompañas Rachel, tienes que esperar afuera,_ obstaculizando el paso en la entrada de aquella sala donde inseminaba a sus pacientes.

_Todo va a estar bien._. le decía a su amada en señal de una breve despedida..

_"Priscilla"_ la voz de su hermano menor la saco de su concentración..

_No me llames así.. que ocurre Gi.. digo Jhon_

G: _no solo ella tiene miedo, también yo.. no sé como me deje convencer por ti, es una locura_

Sus achocolatados ojos se clavaron en él

_¿locura? tu serás el padre biológico y nada más, si pudiera ser yo no te hubiese pedido esto.._

G: _si no funciona .. creo que sera lo mejor para todos_

Sus manos aprisionaron dolorosamente su barbilla.. _"jamás repitas eso Giuliano, quedara embarazada, y sera nuestro hijo, al cual amare como mi propio hijo, porque al final es mi sangre la que llevará, te ha quedado claro?"_

_G. Estás descontrolada Pris, le harás daño no solo a ella.. sino a ese bebe que estás buscando tener_

_No tienes derecho a decir nada, tú más que nadie sabes que le amo, jamás le haría daño_

_G. Una vez dijiste que este mundo era solo dinero, sexo y muerte_

La furia en sus ojos hicieron callar aquella discusión, una de las tantas que venían teniendo desde hacía semanas, desde el mismo día que aquella chica jefa de una mafia italiana le pidió a su hermano ser el donante de esperma para concebir un hijo con su amada rubia.

**Presente**

Los rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana, se había quedado dormida en el suelo, a su lado tenía una botella de whisky medio vacía, una de las favoritas de su amada, busco con sus ojos el reloj del salón, marcaban las 9:30, recordó la charla con aquel que una vez fue su instructor, la herida de su alma volvió a revivir más fuerte que los días anteriores, intento levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, sintió que cayo sobre algo, con su mano busco el objeto y lo divisó, una foto de ella con Priscilla y su hijo, la observó detenidamente, como si deseara meterse dentro de la fotografía y quedarse ahí por siempre.

28 de Octubre del 2008

_Que haces Rach_

_Intento que está camára se quede estática_

_No es mejor si yo les tomo la foto_

_No princesa, quiero una foto de los tres, hoy es su cumpleaños y antes de la fiesta quiero una foto aquí en casa, solo nosotros y nadie más.. ¿cierto mi principito? _Sobre un extremo de muro que sobresalía de la chimenea que tenían en aquel salón dejaba el objeto dispuesta a posicionarse para la instantánea.

_Ahora sonrían y _ el sonido del disparo indico que la toma estaba lista

_Aiden está sonriendo amor_

_Porque sabe que esta con sus mamis adoradas_

_Siempre vamos a estar así Rach_ sus ojos verdes le contemplaban sin pestañear

_Siempre juntos mi amor, como los tres mosqueteros, nosotras y nuestro principito contra el mundo entero_

**Presente**

El teléfono sono, la saco de sus pensamientos, no tenía la más mínima ganas de hablar con nadie, pero recordó que Aiden estaba bajo el cuidado de sus padres

_Si.. _

_J: Quinn?_

_Si_

_J: Soy Joe,_ _te llamo porque Harald salio de cuidados intensivos, lo llevan a una de las habitaciones, y quiere verte_

_Harald..._ dejo el teléfono deslizarse entre sus manos y se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

Luego de lo ocurrido en Brasil, la rubia había olvidado el estado de su hermano, la razón que la llevo a buscar venganza en aquella mujer que resultó ser su alma gemela.

Con pesadumbre se levantó, ducho, tomo unos jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta y se fue en dirección de la sección tres. Dejo el auto estacionado a las afueras del lugar, sigilosamente llego al edificio donde estaba Harald, no quería encontrarse con su jefe, a quién en ese instante deseaba ver muerto.

_J: te dejo para que hables con él, pero no puede ser mucho tiempo ¿vale?_

_ok_

_H: Hola.._ le dijo con cierta dificultad

_shhhh no hables.. se acerco y le tomo la mano, como te sientes?_

Harald apenas sonrió, _estaré mejor_

_saldrás de esto, te lo prometo_

_H: y tu?_

Las lágrimas asomaron, no quería contar la verdad a su hermano, pero la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro era difícil de ocultar

_perdóname Harald, lo siento, lo siento mucho_

El presiono su mano, en señal de apoyo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero al verla en ese estado dedujo que algo muy malo había pasado

_H: no tienes porque_

_Me equivoque, me enamore de alguien que no debía, y por eso esta pasando todo esto.._ decía mientras lloraba, él seguía paso a paso cada palabra aún sin comprender que trataba de decirle

_Me deje engañar, por años, por un amor que no sé si fue o no real, _

_H: de que estas hablando Q?_

_Hald.. Rachel... Rachel está... ella_... no pudo contener el llanto que se torno aun mayor...

_H: está?_

_mu..muerta..._

Harald intentó inclinarse para alcanzar a su hermana, pero las heridas de su cuerpo aún vivas se lo impedían,

_H: por dios, qué paso? muerta? como? aggg.._. el dolor lo había invadido nuevamente

La rubia apenas podía pronunciar palabras, Joe entro a la habitación tras escuchar el llanto de su compañera

J: _Harald, en la operación que hicimos en Brasil, algunos descubrimos que Rachel era la mismísima Priscilla Lanzerotti_... la confesión fue directa y sin rodeo, algo que lo caracterizaba

No se lo creía, su rostro palideció, recordó aquel entonces cuando le conoció, y por primera vez vio que su hermana se había enamorado de una mujer, de aquella mujer que su instinto le producía una señal de peligro

_H: dios ... y Aiden?_

_J: esta con tus padres_

_H. tenemos que salir de aquí.._. insto a Joe para buscar apoyo y poder levantarse

_Estás loco?_ sujetándolo del brazo, _te recuperarás, luego ya veremos_

_H: no entiendes? es la misma que han estado casando durante años.. Aiden corre peligro.. no podemos fiarnos de nadie_

Joe cayo en cuenta de las palabras desesperadas de Harald, se giro e instintivamente cerró la puerta y avanzó nuevamente hasta ellos

_J: tu hermano tiene razón Q_.. dijo casi en un susurro

Quinn le miró angustiada

_De qué hablas?_

_J: tu mayor enemigo no son los lanzerotti_... giro a todos lados como buscando algo y regreso su mirada al verde que le contemplaban llenos de temor

_es el jefe.. está obsesionado por acabar con ellos desde hace años.. y Aiden.. _

_Calla... por dios calla_.. sus lágrimas corrían nuevamente como era de costumbre en las últimas horas de su vida

_H: ayúdanos Joe, tu eres el único que puedes ayudarnos_

_J: haré lo que pueda..._ sujeto la mano de los dos... _algo haré.. confíen en mi._. dijo.. les echo una última mirada y se marcho dejándolos solos en aquel lugar.

La segunda noche en Vancouver cayó, después de su regreso o de su despertar a la realidad, estaba parada frente a su cama, la cama donde muchas noches compartió con la mujer que le hizo vivir en el paraíso, y que ahora le había dejado en un completo limbo. Escucho el timbre sonar, bajo silenciosamente, sin dejar de apuntar a la puerta

_Quién es?_

_"Una orden de pizza"_

Quinn sintió su corazón salirse del pecho

_No he ordenado nada_... pensando que se trataba de una emboscada

_"Esta es su dirección, la ordenaron hace 30 minutos"_

_Lo siento, está equivocado.. _en ese instante su móvil vibró.. vacilo si tomarlo de su bolsillo o no... lo saco sin moverse de donde estaba con una de sus manos y la otra aun sosteniendo se medio de defensa

_"Recibe la pizza" Joe._

_imbécil_.. susurro... bajo el arma y abrió la puerta para recibir aquella absurda orden.

_"No tengo hambre" Q._

_"ábrela y come" J._

_"Y sino que harás?" Q._

_"Es por tu bien" J._

La rubia desganada abrió aquella caja, a pesar que se veía apetecible, no tenia ganas de consumir ningún tipo de alimentos, llevaba varias noches sin dormir, antes del asalto y luego después de todo lo sucedido. Levanto un trozo, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, había un sobre sellado bajo la pizza. Lo saco y se sentó en el sofá, dentro contenía una nota

_"Te vigilan, sigue las instrucciones, nos vemos" J._

Logro recomponerse del susto, leyó detenidamente aquel papel con un gesto confuso instalado en su rostro, luego lo destruyó con el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba en aquel salón, subió a su habitación, se cambio y salió. En el auto miraba por el retrovisor, estaba segura de que la seguían, sin embargo no sabía exactamente a cual de los dos bandos atribuirle la sensación de ser observada, aquello la aterraba, tenia dos frentes enemigos, el de los Lanzerotti y el de su mismo trabajo. Sus pensamientos se atropellaban, de pronto freno en el medio de la nada, fijo unas coordenadas en la pantalla del gps que tenía instalado, suspiro con fuerza

_Todo estará bien.. todo estará bien_.._todo estará bien_ susurraba para darse ánimos.

Siguió su camino, la noche era su compañía y uno que otro auto en la vía, se alejaba de la ciudad, recorría las montañas, en su mente solo estaba aquella foto que quedo grabada en sus neuronas, los hermosos ojos chocolates de su peor pesadilla y los verdes como los suyos de su pequeño hijo Aiden.

_"Por ti mi principito"_.. susurro.. dos lágrima a cada lado de su rostro asomaron y pisando el acelerador se lanzo a toda velocidad llevándose la valla de seguridad vial.

Tom que la venia siguiendo a una distancia prudencial freno el auto, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo,abrió la puerta y corrió desesperado dejando el auto en medio de la vía, corrió con todas sus fuerzas como si aquello fuera a detener ese acto de locura, uno o dos minutos pasaron hasta que llego al borde destrozado por el impacto del rústico que conducía Quinn, en el fondo del bosque una llama comenzaba a dibujarse contrastando la noche, trato de ver si podía descender para buscarla y rescatarla, pero el tramo era sumamente dificultoso, corrió de nuevo al auto, buscando en la cajuela algo que pudiera ayudarlo,

_T: que has hecho Fabray, que tontería has hecho_

Saco unas cuerdas y volvió al mismo lugar, está vez estacionando más cerca su auto con las luces al máximo para evitar otro accidente, al llegar al borde una onda lo impulso hacia atrás, tirado en el frío pavimento sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, volvió a levantarse y acercarse a la orilla, sus grises ojos miraban fijo las llamas del fuego que se consumían todo lo que quedaba de vehículo; recordó la primera vez que vio a Quinn, el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba, el tono rebelde, pero a su vez esa sonrisa que esbozaba de vez en cuando, una lágrima hizo camino en el rostro de aquel hombre aparentemente frívolo.

_T: Lo siento Fabray, no sabes cuanto lo siento_.. observando por última vez las llamas, se introdujo en su auto y se marcho.

* * *

Harald estaba despierto, su amigo le había dicho que confiara, pero no sabia hasta que punto les iba a ayudar, su mirada fija estaba en la ventana, bañada por la oscuridad de la noche, sintió unos paso que avanzaban por el pasillo, su instinto le aviso que algo ocurría

_A: estas despierto?_

_Ha: lo estoy_

Entrando a la habitación junto a Tom

_T: Fabray_.. hizo una pausa mirando a Alice

_Ha: habla Clark, que ocurre?_

_A: Es Quinn_

Harald supo que algo grande se venia

_Ha: Qué hay con ella?_ balbuceo

_T: esta noche._... el nudo en su garganta impedía que sus palabras siguieran saliendo

_A: ha muerto.. Lo siento_

Su corazón se sobresalto, calló sobre la cama, sus ojos se inundaron de algo que poco conocía

El silencio se esparció en aquella habitación donde estaban, Alice sujeto su mano y a su lado por un buen tiempo se quedó, acompañándolo en el dolor.

* * *

_J. estás bien?_

_"Considerando las lasceraciones, el dolor por los golpes y moretones.. no podría estar mejor".. auch.._ se quejaba mientras le continuaba limpiando las heridas

_J. vaya veo que aun conservas ese genio que te caracteriza_

_"Era necesario todo esto?"_

_J. Por supuesto.. estamos engañando a los mejores.. o lo olvidaste_

_"Qué es eso?"_

_J. necesito tu sangre_

"_No quiero saber para que..."_

Una sonora carcajada de Joe se dejo escuchar en aquel lúgubre lugar

J._ "para dejar huellas querida"_

_"Como quieras"_.. le respondía mientras se dejaba insertar una aguja

* * *

_T. Mañana harán el levantamiento del perímetro, y el cadáver lo entregarán a su familia luego de la autopsia_

_"Si es que queda algo para hacerla ¿no?"_ decía mientras le observaba desde su asiento

_T: Michael,_ pensó en decirle que dejara el sarcasmo, que quién había muerto en parte era por su culpa al involucrarla en algo tan oscuro que le destrozo la vida, a ella y a su familia, _déjalo ir_

_"De qué rayos estás hablando Clark?"_

_T: a Fabray2, Harald Fabray_

_"Dejarlo ir? qué acaso te has vuelto loco?"_ subiendo el tono de voz y levantándose de la silla donde cómodamente se encontraba

_T: acabaste con su hermana, y con su sobrino, basta.. es suficiente ¿no crees?_

_"Yo acabe con su hermana? de que locuras estás hablando Clark? acaso yo la empuje por un desfiladero?"_

_T: le jodiste la vida desde el mismo día que la reclutaste para el SSC_

_"Ella no se negó o si?"_

_T: No le distes muchas opciones ¿o si?_

Aquella conversación empezaba a irritarle, pero Tomás tenía razón

_"Sabes que es imposible lo que me pides?"_

_T: imposible? imposible seria revivir a esa chica, la que tanto te empeñaste en destruir, eso si sería imposible._.. el tono de voz que uso Tom fue duro, se sentía la carga contra el jefe que tanto tiempo insistió en que fuese Quinn la que debía acabar con la cabecilla de esa organización criminal

_"Como sé que no saldrá a vendernos al mejor postor?"_

_T: sabes que Fabray no es de esa clase, solo déjalo ir, déjalo recuperar al menos a ese niño que nada de culpa tiene en todo esto_

_"En que punto mezclaste las cosas Clark?"_

_T. de qué hablas?_

_"Estas dolido por todo lo que paso, y eso significa que cruzaste la línea, cuando paso?"_

_T. no sé de que hablas_ -su mirada se desvió hacía un punto fijo en la pared, recordando como flashes en su mente las imágenes de la rubia, un silencio invadió aquel despacho, y sus ojos sin quererlo se inundaron de un líquido, que no eran más que lágrimas- Michael lo observaba esperando una respuesta, una que jamás llego, puesto que Tom salio sin mirar atrás, con un paso apresurado.

_"Lo sabia"_ dijo con pesar sentándose de nuevo.

* * *

Michael aquella tarde se acercaba por primera vez al lugar donde se encontraba Harald,

_"Se puede"_ decía desde la puerta

_Ha: si _respondía desganado

_"Siento lo ocurrido con tu hermana"_

Harald lo miraba con rabia y desprecio, parte de lo sucedido había sido culpa de aquel hombre, por involucrarla hace años en algo tan oscuro como ese mundo

_Ha: es tarde para decir eso_

_"No acostumbro a decirlo, así que deberías agradecerlo"_

_Ha: por su culpa ha destruido a mi familia, un "lo siento" no remediara en nada eso_

_"Vaya, veo que me guardas algo de resentimiento"_

_Ha: no, lo odio, que es diferente a tenerle resentimiento_

_"Entiendo" _mirándolo fijamente _"espero que te recuperes pronto"_ echando un último vistazo

Harald no respondió nada, el hombre camino hacia la puerta, y antes de salir concluyo _"mañana podrás marcharte, volverás a ser quién eras antes, esto jamás paso, nunca existió, si rompes el silencio, puedes estar seguro que ese día sera tu final" _se giro para ver su rostro por última vez

_"No permitas que ese niño siga los pasos de su familia, vete lejos Fabray"_ acto seguido cerro la puerta y se marcho.

Esa noche Harald lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Dos días desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, en aquel lugar un silencio sepulcral imperaba, Russel y Judy junto al pequeño lloraban desconsoladamente en la tumba de su hija menor, Harald solo observaba aislado de toda aquella trágica escena, a su mente venían las últimas palabras intercambiadas con su hermana, no podía creer que hiciera aquello, no asimilaba el hecho de que optara por esa salida, a lo lejos un hombre los espiaba con unos binoculares, sin que nadie notara su presencia.

"_Jefe, esta muerta"_

_G: estás seguro?_

"_están en el cementerio"_

_G: por dios! ¿Qué paso?_

"_Lo que he investigado, parece que se suicido"_

_G: suicidio? pero como?_

"_El informe policial revela que se arrojo por un desfiladero en su auto"_

_G: desgraciados… y el niño?_

"_Su hijo esta bien, está con los padres de ella"_

_G: no los pierdas de vista_

"_Ok_"

Al colgar la llamada, un frío hierro sintió aquel hombre sobre su cabeza,

_T: "un solo movimiento, y te mueres"_

* * *

Una fría sensación recorrió por su maltrecho cuerpo, apenas podía respirar, una mascarilla de oxígeno le ayudaba, las vías se introducían en sus venas con líquidos que al penetrar le causaban dolor e incomodidad, la herida principal quemaba cual fuego vivo en la piel, cubierta con vendajes pero sin poder moverse, a pesar de esa situación, no dejaba de pensar en la única razón por la cual había logrado ganarle la lucha a la muerte días antes, su mirada se fijo en la puerta de aquella habitación

G: _lo siento_… su hermano se acerco con los ojos llorosos, tomó su mano y al cruzarse sus miradas, fue suficiente para saber que algo había pasado, hizo el intento por retirarse la mascarilla, pero él no le dejo

"_La asesinaron"_ alcanzo a decir casi en un susurro que ella pudo escuchar

* * *

J: _deben irse lo antes posible_

Ha: _de qué hablas?_

Joe entregaba un sobre a Harald, habían transcurrido casi cuarenta y ocho horas luego de la despedida de Quinn,

J: _están en peligro, y no sé hasta donde pueda protegerlos_

Ha: _la organización?_

J: _no, los Lanzerotti_

Ha: _no esta muerta esa perra ya?_

Joe pudo sentir en sus palabras el odio que tenía por aquella mujer, al cual la responsabilizaba de todo

J: _Lo esta, pero su hermano no, y ya sabes… el resultó ser el padre de Aiden y no el falso primo_

Ha: _lo sé… como convenceré a mis padres de marcharnos? eso no es suficiente razón  
_

_J. Tom agarro a un espía, hace horas lo asesinó para no dejar huellas, pero vendrán más.. y ya sabes la razón_

Ha. _Dios.. como lo hago__  
_

_J. No lo sé Hald, pero apresúrate.. diles la verdad_

Quedo pensativo algunos minutos tratando de buscar una solución menos drástica que la verdad

Ha: _gracias…. Por todo Joe  
_

J: _no hay razón para agradecerme_.. Joe estaba apunto de salir de la casa de los padres de Harald.. _ella hubiese querido esto_

Ha: _Qué?_

J: _que se marchen de este lugar_… acto seguido se fue dejando nuevamente pensativo al rubio.

* * *

Tres semanas después estaban en el aeropuerto los padres de Quinn, Aiden y Harald, decidieron dejarlo todo y volver a empezar una nueva vida lejos de la ciudad que algún día creyeron amarla como la suya propia, pero el dolor que les corría dentro del corazón los empujo a buscar un nuevo horizonte

"_último llamado, los pasajeros del vuelo 7521 con destino a Copenhague favor abordar por la puerta número 7"_

Un último vistazo y alcanzo a ver la figura de Joe entre las personas con un paso apresurado para llegarle

_Ha: Qué haces acá?_

_J: no podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirme, no seria cortes de mi parte_

Harald mostró una ligera sonrisa

_J: sé que están pasando por un mal momento, pero después de la tormenta llega la calma amigo_

_Ha: gracias Joe, pero me temo que esta tormenta no se acabara tan rápido.. _lo dijo mirando al niño que llevaba su madre entre los brazos

_J: no pierdas la fe _

Harald se giro para verlo de nuevo

_Ha: gracias de nuevo_

_J: por?_

_Ha: por todo_

_J: no hice nada_

_Ha: me dejaron ir_

_J: no me des el crédito a mí_

_Ha: entonces a quién?_

_J: Clark tuvo mucho que ver_

_Ha: no deseo agradecerle nada a él_

_J: entonces olvida de decir gracias_

_"último llamado, los pasajeros del vuelo 7521 con destino a Copenhague favor abordar por la puerta número 7" _

Veía a sus padres alejarse y encaminarse hacia la dirección que señalaba la chica por el altavoz

_Ha: creo que.. _

_J: si.. seguro.. cuidate Fabray, y sé feliz_.. acto seguido le daba un sincero abrazo, sabia que aquella vez era posiblemente la última que vería al hermano de su amiga.

_Ha: tú también.. se soltó tomo su mochila y se marcho. _

_J: pronto la tormenta acabará.. ya verás_.. dijo en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar.

* * *

_"Ya se marcho lejos" _pregunto a Tom al verlo asomarse a la puerta de su despacho sin ánimos de entrar

_T: si, hace un par de horas_

_"Bien, entonces supongo que caso cerrado"_

_T: supongo_

_"Hay una nueva misión que te encomendare_"

Entrando con paso pesado

_T: a donde?_

_"Lisboa, un cargamento de uranio al parecer, eso tendrás que confirmarlo"_

_T: fuente no confiable?_

_"Sería un problema grave si llegase a ser cierto"_

_T: cuando parto?_

_"Esta noche a las 23 horas, llevarás a Alice contigo"_

_T: deacuerdo_

Recibiendo un dispositivo electrónico

_"ahí están todos los detalles de la operación"_

_T: como siempre ¿no?_

_"Te hará bien alejarte de este lugar unos días"_

Tom lo miro confundido

_"Sé que te afecto todo lo de Fabray, y no me refiero al hermano.. es mejor que despejes un poco"_

_T: quizás unas vacaciones serian mejor ¿no crees?_ en tono irónico respondió

_"Nos vemos a tu regreso"._. luego con la mirada lo invito a marcharse del lugar.

* * *

La noche caía sobre aquellas instalaciones a las afueras de Vancouver, solo los guardias se divisaban y un auto negro saliendo del lugar

_"Esta todo listo"_

Hablaba por el manos libres mientras conducía por aquella solitaria vía"

T: _estamos por abordar, casi listo_

_"Recuerda informarme en cuanto tengas novedades"_

_T: así lo haré_

Un fuerte sonido se escucho al otro lado del auricular, sujeto con fuerza el volante, pero algo andaba mal con el auto,

_T: qué sucede Michael?_

_"No lo sé".._ alcanzo a responder pero otro sonido fuerte se volvió a escuchar y no pudo controlar la dirección del vehículo, que acto seguido impacto contra las vallas de seguridad, una explosión dejo sin tono la charla telefónica que segundos antes mantenían Clark y su jefe

_A: qué ocurre ¿por qué gritas?_

_T: algo está pasando con Michael_

_A: ¿qué cosa?_

_T: no lo sé, se escucho como dos detonaciones y luego se corto la llamada_

_A: intenta de nuevo_

_T: En eso estoy_

Solo pedazos esparcidos en la vía quedaban, la fuerte explosión no dejo nada para divisar, desde la montaña una mirada a través de binoculares atenta a los acontecimientos acompañaba el fuego, una sonrisa de triunfo se vislumbraba en el medio de aquella fatal escena,

_"Estamos a mano"_ se escucho en medio de la nada... una figura en el resplandor de la oscuridad desaparecía satisfecha.

_J: voy en camino_.. le decía por el móvil a Clark, al llegar a cierta distancia vio la escena trágica

_T: estás ahí?_ interrogaba con desesperación

_J: oh no... _

_T: qué ocurre Thompson?_

_J: Clark el jefe... _

_T: el jefe qué?_

_J: está muerto_

_T: qué dices?_

_J: el auto está hecho polvo_

_T: como? qué ocurrió?_

_J: una explosión, solo hay llamas por todos lados_

Tom entendió, el contraataque de la organización Lanzerotti no se haría esperar más,

_T: lo mataron_... confirmaba con la mirada absorta de Alice sobre él

_J: eso parece.. eso parece_... mientras veía las llamas devorando lo que quedaba

Tom colgó para suspender aquella misión a donde solo esperaban por ellos para salir.

_J: eres libre, sé feliz Q._. susurro para sus pensamientos, al fin había logrado ayudarle, y el sello de su compromiso estaba firmado con aquel fuego en medio de la nada, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

Swinging in the backyard

Pull up in your fast car

Whistling my name

Open up a beer

And you say get over here

And play a video game

Escuchaba atenta la canción mientras sostenía con su mano derecha una cerveza y con la izquierda abrazaba a la única razón que le hacia levantarse día tras día

I'm in his favorite sun dress

Watching me get undressed

Take that body downtown

I say you the bestest

Lean in for a big kiss

Put his favorite perfume on

Go play a video game

_A: má algún día veremos de nuevo a mi tío?_

_Eso espero amor... _dejandole un beso en la cabeza, y perdiendo su mirada nuevamente en las olas del mar

It's you, it's you, it's all for you

Everything I do

I tell you all the time

Heaven is a place on earth with you

Tell me all the things you want to do

I heard that you like the bad girls

Honey, is that true?

It's better than I ever even knew

They say that the world was built for two

Only worth living if somebody is loving you

Baby now you do

Unas lagrimas se paseaba de nuevo en su rostro, tres años pasaron desde que su vida cambio dramáticamente, luego de la muerte de su "jefe" a manos de ella, desapareció en Europa, dejo correr varios meses antes de reaparecer en Copenhague sorprendiendo a su hermano quién desconocía que estaba viva, tras contarle todo el plan de Joe, elaboraron uno nuevo para ella poder llevarse a su hijo, Harald sabia que si sus padres se enteraban que estaba con vida no dejarían que se marchase, y eso pondría en peligro a todos, así que opto por guardar el secreto.

Singing in the old bars

Swinging with the old stars

Living for the fame

Kissing in the blue dark

Playing pool and wild darts

Video games

He holds me in his big arms

Drunk and I am seeing stars

This is all I think of

Watching all our friends fall

In and out of Old Paul's

This is my idea of fun

Playing video games

_A: recuerdas algo con esa canción má?_

_No te gusta?_

_A: es triste_

Un día que se encontraban en el parque le dejo a Aiden en las manos para que se fuera, un nudo en su corazón se hizo, sabia que no la volvería a ver nunca más, pero el niño necesitaba de su madre, y no se sabia si algún día la otra familia del pequeño decidia aparecer para llevárselo, prefería que fuera ella quién lo cuidase, así fue como Quinn con otra identidad, otro estilo, que lejos la hacían parecer aquella rubia tímida de años atrás se abría paso en un lugar lejos de todos.

Ha: _dime que estarás bien? .. necesito saber que ambos estarán bien?_

L_o estaremos Hald_

H_a: Los amo.._ un abrazo interminable les regalo como última señal de adiós

Sus padres sufrieron con la noticia de que el padre del niño lo había raptado, meses después tras enfermar su madre Harald optó por contarles toda la verdad, aquel hecho cambio el rumbo nuevamente de toda la familia.

Brisbane en el estado de Queensland de Australia era su nueva residencia, retomo su vida como médico, ejercía aunque con otra identidad, con otra apariencia tras cambiar el color de su cabello a un tono castaño, cortarlo a la altura de sus hombros, y la seriedad que ahora reflejaba su alma a través de su rostro; su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su pequeño, a quién cuidaba y amaba con devoción.

It's you, it's you, it's all for you

Everything I do

I tell you all the time

Heaven is a place on earth with you

Tell me all the things you want to do

I heard that you like the bad girls

Honey, is that true?

It's better than I ever even knew

They say that the world was built for two

Only worth living if somebody is loving you

Baby now you do

_Me recuerda a alguien_

_A: a quién_.. buscando su mirada

_alguien que se parece mucho a ti mi vida… _besando de nuevo la cabeza de su pequeño

_A: si?_ un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

It's you, it's you, it's all for you

Everything I do

I tell you all the time

Heaven is a place on earth with you

Tell me all the things you want to do

I heard that you like the bad girls

Honey, is that true?

It's better than I ever even knew

They say that the world was built for two

Only worth living if somebody is loving you

Baby now you do

_Es por ti, es por ti, todo es por ti_... sus lágrimas se multiplicaron, se aferro con fuerza a su hijo

_A: yo también te quiero má. No llores... _

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, su mirada chocolate se perdía entre las olas del mar azul, olas que le recordaban a la mujer que un día robo su alma y corazón

_G: por qué estas llorando en silencio?_ se acercaba por detrás dejando huellas en la blanca arena

_P: hace 3 años que no lo veo, ya tendrá 6 años… me pregunto como estará?_

_G: No lo sé, pero algún día lo encontraremos_.. sentándose a su lado

_P: aún la extraño... ¿nunca dejará de doler?  
_

_G: el amor no se olvida hermanita….. y para que deje de doler tendrías que olvidar. _

A lo lejos unos ojos grises posaba su mirada en ellos

_Es cierto... estás viva!_


End file.
